Consolidación del campeón
by jona-perfilador18
Summary: Ash disfruta su trabajo como asistente de laboratorio con el Profesor Sakuragi, así como estar con sus nuevos amigos Gou y Koharu, pero un día el destino lo pone en un torneo de elite organizado en Galar, Ash esta dispuesto a ganarlo y consolidarse como maestro Pokemon, su más grande hazaña esta por escribirse.
1. Prologo: Creación del torneo

En el norte de Galar se ubica la ciudad Puntera, capital de la región y lugar donde se reúnen los que han superado el reto de gimnasios de la región, aquellos pocos que tienen el honor de desafiar al campeón.

Detrás del estadio Puntera, donde se organizan los combates contra el campeón, está la imponente Torre Rose, sede de la corporación Macro Cosmos, patrocinador principal de la Liga Pokemon de Galar.

En uno de los pisos altos de la torre hay una sala de juntas abierta, una gran mesa en la que el centro estaba el logotipo de la Liga, las paredes eran beige que tenían cuadros de diferentes puntos de la región, destacando panorámicas de Ciudad Artejo, la propia ciudad Puntera, así como imágenes de los líderes de gimnasio de Galar batallando contra aspirantes del reto de los Gimnasios.

Detrás de una gran silla estaba una gran foto del campeón de la región en el centro del Estadio Puntera, haciendo su gesto característico junto con un Charizard.

El sol alumbraba el gran ventanal donde estaba la sala de juntas, una sombra caminó tranquilamente al entrar, era un hombre de cabello rojo, vestido de azul con detalles del mismo color de su cabello, así como una capa de ese color.

Contempló por un momento la sala, así como la vista fuera del ventanal. no negaría que desde que llegó a Galar, sintió un ambiente muy diferente en todos los aspectos, se sentía en un nuevo mundo, un mundo que sería muy interesante de explorar junto con sus compañeros campeones de región.

Lance, conocido como el maestro de los dragones, campeón de 2 regiones, las cuales son Kanto y Johto, se dirigió a una de las sillas, se quitó su capa y la acomodo en el reposo de la silla, justo mientras hacia esto llego otra persona, esta era una mujer de cabellera rubia bastante grande, vestida completamente de negro.

-Siempre puntual ¿Eh, Lance?-.

El de cabellera rojiza giro su mirada a la entrada, encontrándose con otra campeona regional, ni más ni menos que Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh.

-No soy el único por lo que veo Cynthia-. Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar su capa.

-Me encontré a Steven y a Alder en el hotel, dijeron que querían pasear un poco por la ciudad antes de venir.

-¿Y qué hay de Diantha?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Me estaba acompañando pero también tiene su club de fans aqui, esta firmando autografos afuera del Estadio.

Lance soltó una pequeña risa. -Je, es la más famosa de nosotros, no se que esperabas.

Cynthia suspiro un poco. -Espero no tarde mucho, ya ves que el señor Goodshow odia la impuntualidad.

-Con lo relajado que es, no creo que la regañe, los que me tienen escéptico son el presidente de esta empresa y el campeón de aquí-. Dijo Lance con los brazos cruzados

-Tu siempre tan escéptico Lance, ya está muy avanzado esto y aún tienes dudas sobre ellos-. Dijo una voz nueva, era otro hombre de cabellera y ojos azul brillantes mientras entraba, este estaba vestido de traje negro con un pañuelo rojo colgando de su cuello, se podía notar una piedra colgando de su saco cerca de su pecho, detrás de él iba otro hombre, este tenía la cabellera roja como Lance pero con peinado diferente, venía vestido con una túnica beige, pantalones blancos y sandalias, tenia un collar grande donde estaban sus Pokeballs.

-¿Me puedes culpar Steven? Esta es la primera vez que los veremos durante estas negociaciones-. Dijo Lance

-Deja tu amargura Lance, se ve que no has disfrutado lo bueno que ofrece esta región-. Dijo el caballero del collar de las Pokeballs con una amplia sonrisa.

-Dejalo en paz Alder-. Dijo Cynthia con risueño, para después hablar con seriedad. -De todos modos tiene razón, esta es la primera vez que veremos al presidente de la Liga de Galar, así como a su campeón, lo cual admito que me tiene expectante.

-Tengo la misma expectativa-. Dijo Steven mientras observaba la foto del tipo haciendo un gesto raro junto a Charizard. -¿No les parece que este tipo es un poco ridículo al hacer esa pose?-. Dijo Steven riendo.

-Está haciendo gala de su estilo Steven, diría que no lo está haciendo mal-. Regaño Alder a su compañero mientras veía la misma foto.

Unos minutos pasaron mientras los campeones hablaban, luego llegaron 2 personas, una era una mujer vestida de blanco con cabello corto, en su cuello llevaba un collar con una piedra similar a la de Steven, detrás de ella iba un señor de altura corta, con cabello y barba completamente blancos, vestido con un suéter rojo y shorts beige.

-Buenas tardes campeones-. Dijo el señor saludando a cada uno de ellos.

-Buenas tardes señor Goodshow, y hola Diantha-. Dijo Lance mientras tendía la mano del señor Goodshow.

-De antemano les ofrezco una disculpa, hubo más fans de lo normal esta vez, ya iba a un punto en el que quería huir de ahí-. Dijo Diantha con una sonrisa agitada.

-De no ser porque te encontré en el camino, ni hubieras llegado-. Dijo el señor Goodshow sonriente mientras saludaba a Alder.

-Bueno señor Goodshow, ¿A que hora van a venir el campeón de Galar y el presidente de esta torre?-. Preguntó Cynthia.

-No creo que tarden, ya falta poco para darle luz verde a este torneo.

-Me sorprende que tomara la decisión de incluir a esta región al torneo-. Dijo Alder. -A decir verdad estoy encantado con este lugar.

-Bueno, he de decirles que el propio presidente de esta torre me contacto personalmente para que Galar fuera incluida, y a decir verdad me convencio mucho el cómo llevan los combates aqui, asi como la Liga-. Dijo Charles mientras se sentaba del lado opuesto a donde estaba la gran silla.

-¿Y como no sabíamos del detalle que él lo contactó señor Goodshow?-. Preguntó Lance con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya sabes como soy Lance, quiero sorprenderlos cuando puedo, de hecho tengo una sorpresita más bajo mi manga pero se los haré saber en cuanto terminemos la charla con el presidente y el campeón.

¿Una sorpresa más? Esto no lo esperaba ninguno de los campeones así que su expectativa creció aún más, justo en ese momento entraron 3 a la sala, primero entró un hombre de cabello negro con un mechón colgando como un gancho, vestido con un traje gris, luego entró un hombre de cabello morado y ojos inusualmente amarillos, venía vestido con un saco rojo, un pantalón de vestir gris y botas negras, ya al final vino una mujer de cabellera rubia como la de Cynthia solo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestida de rojo con un saco blanco, ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta y sacar la silla grande para que el hombre de traje se sentara, cosa que por el momento no hizo, al igual que el de cabello morado.

Los campeones observaron fijamente a estos 3 nuevos tipos, ya habían deducido quien era el dueño de esta torre, ella debía ser su secretaria y el otro debía ser el campeón, esto último para vergüenza de Steven ya que era el de la foto que estaba detrás de la silla grande, Alder no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Goodshow, es un placer que haya venido a esta reunión, igualmente para ustedes campeones, por favor, tomen asiento-. Empezó a decir la mujer con una mirada que parecía un poco vacía, pero claramente se dirigía a ellos, finalmente cada uno de los campeones tomó asiento en la sala.

-El placer es nuestro Olivia, es un gusto conocerlos en persona finalmente presidente Rose-. Dijo el señor Goodshow tendiendole la mano al susodicho Rose.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Goodshow-. Respondió con una sonrisa, después el pelimorado le tendió la mano a Charles.

-Es un gran placer conocerlo Sr. Goodshow-. Dijo el hombre de cabellera morada tendiendole la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Lionel, pero llamenme Charles, no hay ningún problema.

-Ok Charles ¿Quiere empezar usted o empiezo yo?-. Pregunto Rose mientras se dirigía a su asiento delante de la gran fotografía, Lionel se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

-Empezaré yo si no hay inconveniente-. Dijo Charles a lo que Rose señaló para que empezara, por lo que Charles se levantó de su asiento..

-Bien, como ustedes saben ya estoy cerca de mi retiro como presidente del comité de las Ligas Pokemon y quiero terminar mi presidencia a lo grande, no solo para disfrute mío, sino para ustedes como entrenadores, así como para todo el mundo Pokemon.

Lance noto que Lionel escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa el discurso del Sr. Goodshow

-Esta idea ya estaba transitando por mi cabeza unos años, pero solo presido las Ligas de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, hacía falta pensar a lo grande, es por eso que los propios campeones de estas regiones...-. Decia esto mientras señalaba a Lance, a Steven y a Cynthia. -Dieron la idea de ampliar esto lo mayor posible, he de ahí la inclusión a Unova y a Kalos-. Ahora señalo a Alder y a Diantha. -Esto para lograr que mi sueño, y puedo asegurar que el de gran parte de los fans de las batallas Pokemon alrededor del mundo, fuera posible.

Rose veía con una sonrisa el discurso, mientras que el campeón de Galar estaba que no cabia de la emoción.

-Después de unas charlas con los comités de Unova y Kalos, la decisión finalmente está hecha, en un año exactamente se hará la Copa Mundial de Pokemon-. Charles sonrió al terminar de decir esto, los campeones también se mostraron sonrientes, desde el primer momento que escucharon de esta idea, estaban emocionados por este torneo sin precedentes.

-Ahora, hasta hace unos meses en el torneo iban a participar las 6 regiones que mencione, eso les consta a los campeones, pero fue hace un par de semanas que el Señor Rose me habló para una oferta interesante que con gusto acepte y que ahora ustedes campeones escucharan-. Dijo Charles mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Rose se levanto de su asiento para empezar a hablar.

-Ha sido un placer escuchar su discurso Charles… Me presento ante ustedes campeones, soy Rose, el presidente de Macro Cosmos, así como presidente y principal patrocinador de la Liga Pokémon de Galar, ella es Olivia, secretaria y vicepresidenta de Macro Cosmos-. Los campeones observaban con atención al presidente.- No se si alguno de ustedes escucho de esta región antes de esta reunión.- Los campeones no respondieron con excepción de Diantha quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Veo que usted es la unica que conocia de nuestra región señorita Diantha-. Dijo Olivia.

-Bueno, Kalos no está lejos de aqui, asi que ya había escuchado una que otra cosa de aquí-. Dijo Diantha.

-Ok, antes que nada.- Dijo Rose caminando alrededor de la mesa. -No crean que me siento ofendido por el hecho de que esta región no sea conocida en el mundo, a decir verdad, era algo que me esperaba.

Cynthia prestó atención a cómo decía eso, se sentia mucha sinceridad en sus palabras, algo que Alder y Steven también notaron. Lance solo observaba atentamente.

-Es por eso que cuando Olivia me hizo saber de un gran torneo organizado por el Señor Goodshow, tuve la gran idea de comunicarme con él y pedirle que Galar fuera parte del torneo, como cualquier buen organizador, me pregunto las razones por las cuales Galar debería ser parte del torneo-. Mientras hablaba, Olivia se dirigió a donde estaba la imagen del campeón, al presionar un botón detrás de la imagen, la misma se hizo a un lado revelando un gran televisor, captando la atención de los campeones. -Así que le envié unos videos sobre como son los combates en Galar, así como su gran particularidad, los cuales ahora les enseñaremos, pero antes debo introducir al protagonista de estos videos, el campeón invicto de nuestra región, Lionel.

Algunos de los campeones como Lance, Cynthia y Alder levantaron una ceja cuando escucharon la palabra invicto, Steven y Diantha hicieron expresiones de sorpresa muy evidentes, esto mientras Lionel se levantaba de su silla e hizo su pose, la misma que la de la imagen, algo que hizo sonreír al señor Goodshow, definitivamente era un campeón con estilo.

-Gracias por la introducción Señor Rose, como el les dijo, soy el campeón invicto y, por lo tanto, el entrenador más fuerte de Galar, es un placer conocer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, asi como estoy igualmente emocionado por este torneo-. Dijo Lionel sonriendo, Steven fue el primero en hablar. -Es un gusto conocerte Lionel, he de decir que estoy sorprendido que te consideres invicto.

-Yo igual estoy sorprendido, ¿Enserio no has sido derrotado en batalla?-. Pregunto Alder con curiosidad.

-No señor Alder, no he perdido una sola vez-. Dijo Lionel con una mano en su cabello y con una sonrisa tímida.

-Entonces será un placer que te enfrentes con alguno de nosotros en ese torneo-. Dijo Diantha con emoción.

-El placer sera mio señorita Diantha-. Asintió Lionel a la campeona de Kalos.

Lance y Cynthia estudiaron su comportamiento.

-En estos momentos les mostraremos unas batallas de Lionel defendiendo el titulo, pero antes, he de aclarar que a diferencia de las regiones que ustedes representan, aquí no tenemos un alto mando, en su lugar cada año hacemos un torneo compuesto en 2 partes, en la primera se enfrentan los aspirantes que completaron el reto de los gimnasios, de ahí sale solo uno que pasará a la segunda parte, en donde se miden él y todos los líderes de gimnasio, el ganador de la segunda parte tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentar a Lionel y arrebatarle su título de campeón, los videos son de Lionel enfrentando a los ultimos lideres de gimnasio que tuvieron esa oportunidad.

Ya dicho eso, todos prestaron atención a la televisión, el primer video era de Lionel junto con su Charizard enfrentando a una mujer junto con un Machamp, la peculiaridad que los campeones notaron era el cómo iban vestidos ambos, Lance no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la capa que usaba Lionel, aunque lo mismo no podría decirse del resto de su vestimenta, una camisa negra con un logotipo, complementado de blanco, se podía ver el número 1 en su short, así como una curiosa pulsera similar en su mano derecha, la mujer era de cabello y ojos grises, vestida con un uniforme deportivo negro con el logotipo de un puño naranja y descalza, otro detalle que notaron fue que la batalla fue en el estadio de Puntera, el mismo donde Diantha estaba firmando autógrafos y por el que pasaron para llegar a la Torre Rose.

No fue difícil deducir el resultado de la batalla, Charizard estaba en ventaja de tipos así que no fue sorpresa que derrotara al Machamp de la mujer, prueba de ello fueron las expresiones sin sorpresa de los campeones, pero podía verse una sonrisa en Charles y Lionel, era solo el principio.

-Eso solo es una muestra del poderío de Lionel, ahora Olivia, muestrales el segundo video-. Dijo Rose sin prestar atención a las expresiones de los campeones.

Dicho y hecho, Olivia reprodujo el segundo video, de nuevo eran Lionel y Charizard, de nuevo era el estadio Puntera, pero el rival era muy diferente así como el pokemon, era un hombre de piel oscura, vestido con una chamarra azul que parecía tener una capucha de colmillos, con un short azul oscuro en el que se podían ver el logotipo de un dragón y el numero 241, tenia una pulsera igual a la de Lionel, su pokemon era uno que los campeones jamas había visto, parecía de tipo acero, ya que su piel era plateada y se podían ver levemente unos ojos amarillos.

-Oh si, mi ultimo enfrentamiento con Roy, es el único que me ha puesto realmente a sudar en combate, es el mejor rival que he tenido-. Dijo Lionel con los brazos cruzados orgulloso.

Los campeones veían atentamente el como esta batalla seria, la sorpresa invadió el lugar al ver que ambos devolvieron a sus respectivos Pokemon a sus pokebolas, en cuestión de segundos esas pokebolas se hicieron grandes gracias a una energía que se desprendió de las pulseras de ambos, después las aventaron de nuevo al campo de batalla, sólo para revelar a un Charizard gigantesco y a un pokemon de acero que fácilmente estaría de la misma altura que la torre donde ellos estaban en ese momento.

Lance prestaba más atención al poner sus manos sobre la mesa, Steven tenía los ojos muy abiertos a la situación, Cynthia pudo mantener la compostura al seguir sentada con los brazos cruzados, Alder veía con la boca abierta tal suceso y Diantha simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en eso, era difícil describir semejante e inédito suceso que ahora veían.

-Eso que ven ahi es exclusivo de Galar, el fenómeno Dinamax, engrandece a los Pokémon enormemente y duplica su poder y resistencia-. Dijo Rose con orgullo.

La batalla era increíble, cuando el pokémon de acero golpeaba al suelo, salían picos de metal decididos a pegarle a Charizard, mientras que el lanzaba una especie de tornado contra el pokemon de acero, después de eso Charizard se hacía más veloz, ambos se resisten sus embates, finalmente hubo un punto en que el pokemon de acero cedió a una llamarada enorme por parte de Charizard, después de eso parecía que el pokemon de acero había explotado, para finalmente volver a su tamaño natural y caer al suelo, había caído en batalla, Charizard regreso a su tamaño normal y festejó junto con Lionel, habían logrado defender su título con éxito una vez más, la gente estalló emocionada por el triunfo del campeón.

El video terminó, Lionel giro a ver a los campeones y se aguanto las ganas de no reír, casi todos estaban con la boca abierta, no los podía culpar, él había reaccionado así por primera vez al ver a un Pokémon bajo los efectos Dinamax.

Finalmente Lance recobro la compostura mientras el Sr. Goodshow soltaba una risa leve. -¿Como dijo que se llamaba ese fenómeno señor Rose?.

-El fenómeno Dinamax, con gusto se lo explicaría a fondo para otra ocasión señor Lance, pero diré por el momento que la propia geografía de Galar ha permitido soltar nodos de energía para que los pokémon puedan dinamaxizar, de hecho uno de esos nodos esta bajo el estadio Puntera, he ahí el porque los Pokemon se hicieron gigantes ahi, tambien he de anticipar que todos los estadios de la región donde se lleva a cabo el reto de los gimnasios también tienen esos nodos, es el toque especial de Galar-. Dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa.

Al haber escuchado esa explicación, aún tenían unas preguntas para Rose pero se las reservaron, por ejemplo Steven se contuvo las ganas de preguntar si un pokémon megaevolucionado podría dinamaxizarse, lo cual le vendría genial para su Metagross.

-Por lo que veo no solo el Señor Lance tiene preguntas sobre el fenómeno Dinamax, si quieren puedo hacerles una cita con el señor Rose para que el les explique a fondo.-. Dijo Olivia mientras apagaba la tele.

Los campeones voltearon a ver a Rose. -Con gusto se las podría dar, pero como dice Olivia, tendrá que ser otro dia, por lo mientras quiero terminar de platicarles la oferta que le hice al señor Goodshow-.

-¿De qué clase de oferta ahora hablamos? Ya sabemos que Galar será parte de este torneo y, a decir verdad, tengo una muy buena impresión de cómo llevan los combates-. Dijo Alder, a lo cual también asintieron Steven, Diantha y hasta Cynthia.

-Bueno, esa solo fue una parte de la oferta Sr. Alder-. Dijo Rose sonriendo. -La otra parte es la sede del torneo, Charles me platico que eso aún estaba en pláticas, por lo que aumente mi oferta, le pedí que Galar fuera la sede del torneo.

Lionel no evitó mostrar felicidad por esto, era la gran oportunidad para que Galar destacara como región, asi como una gran carta de presentación ante el mundo Pokemon.

Lance decidió hablar. -Ok señor Rose, admito que no confiaba mucho en la idea de que Galar fuera parte del torneo, pero me he llevado una gran impresión por sus combates, aunque eso no evita que haga esta pregunta ¿Porque cree que Galar debería ser sede del torneo por encima de alguna de nuestras regiones?-. El señor Goodshow sonrió cuando Lance hizo esa pregunta, después de todo el se la hizo también a Rose en su momento, por lo que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno señor Lance, como dije antes, Galar no es muy conocida en el mundo Pokémon, algo que sí tiene que envidiarle a sus regiones-. Dijo Rose mientras seguía caminando alrededor de la mesa, sin necesidad de mirar al maestro de los dragones. -Cuando me hice presidente de Macro Cosmos, siempre he tenido como prioridad el bienestar de Galar, hoy en dia estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra historia moderna, es hora de mostrar ese momento al mundo Pokémon, hacerles saber de lo excelente que es nuestra región, y que mejor manera que sea sede de la Copa Mundial de Pokémon, Galar les dará la mejor bienvenida, digna para los mejores entrenadores del mundo, aquellos privilegiados que competirán por ser el mejor, un maestro Pokemon-. Finalizó Rose con orgullo cerca de su asiento, Lionel y Charles aplaudieron por el discurso, los campeones no aplaudieron, pero asintieron a su discurso, incluso Lance hizo lo mismo, aprobandolo.

-Entonces es oficial, Galar no solo será parte de la Copa Mundial de Pokémon, sino que será sede de la misma-. Dijo Charles levantándose. -Confío en que tengan todo preparado dentro de un año.

-De eso no se preocupe Sr. Goodshow, ya hemos estado haciendo planes de organización incluso antes de que nos diera el visto bueno-. Dijo Olivia.

-Preparándose con anticipación, me gusta eso-. Dijo Charles con un pulgar arriba.

-Gracias por darnos el voto de confianza Charles, no lo defraudaremos-. Dijo Lionel sonriendo.

-Se que no lo harán Lionel-. Dijo Charles sonriendo. -Ahora pasando a otro tema.

Los campeones ahora prestaron atención al Sr. Goodshow, había una sorpresa leve en Lionel y Rose, ya que pensaban que solo hablarían de Galar, por lo que prestaron atención atentamente.

-Oficialmente ya tenemos 7 regiones para la Copa Mundial, lo cual es increíble para mi, ya que se está cumpliendo mi sueño... pero aún no es suficiente-. Todos los involucrados en la mesa se vieron más sorprendidos. -Veran, hay una región más que quiero incluir al torneo, la región de Alola.

Lionel y Rose levantaron una ceja en sorpresa, la ironía era que conocían poco de esa región, salvo uno que otro Pokemon en Galar que eran nativos de ahi pero por las caras de los otros campeones, parece que si la conocían.

-¿Alola? Pero no tiene Liga Pokémon hasta donde se Sr. Goodshow-. Dijo Alder.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas en parte Alder, no tenia Liga Pokémon hasta el año pasado, cuando se llevó a cabo su primera edición-. Dijo Charles quien ahora caminaba por la mesa como hacía Rose. -Y a decir verdad, para ser su primera edición, fue un gran torneo en general, pero la razón principal del porque quiero incluirla es ni más ni menos que por su campeón, un campeón que algunos de nosotros conocemos bien-. Dijo Charles mientras se acercaba con Olivia sacando un DVD de su pecho. -¿Me harias el favor de poner esto para reproducir en la televisión Olivia?-. Ella giró a ver a Rose, el cual le asintió para que lo hiciera, por lo que la mujer lo tomó y volvió a la televisión.

-¿Un campeón que conocemos bien?-. Dijo Cynthia intentando deducir de quién hablaba el Sr. Goodshow.

-Creo que yo si estoy perdido-. Dijo Lionel.

-Bueno, Lionel, ahora lo conocerán el Sr. Rose y tu-. Dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

Cuando la televisión reprodujo el disco, la sorpresa al ver el fenómeno Dinamax se quedó corta cuando los campeones vieron un rostro bastante conocido en el campo de batalla, era un joven de cabellera azabache, no, el joven de cabellera azabache con ojos cafes, vestido con una gorra roja una playera de rayas azules y blancas, un pantalón negro y tenis azules, enfrente tenía otro joven, quizá un poco mayor que él, era de tez blanca y vestido de negro, por las voces de los espectadores, era la final de la Liga Pokémon de Alola.

-¡¿Ese es…-. Dijo Diantha levantándose de su asiento a una velocidad extrema-.

-¡Ash!-. Exclamaron Lance y Cynthia al mismo tiempo-.

Lionel volteo a ver a los campeones, aunque Steven y Alder no dijeron nada, su sorpresa también era visible, Alder tenía la boca aún más abierta y Steven tenía los ojos más abiertos que antes, casi como platos, volteo a la tele para analizar al que ellos llamaron Ash, Rose presto aún más atención a la tele y Charles solo sonrió para dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

Todos los presentes veían el combate con atención, era uno bastante bueno, al parecer Ash no había cambiado desde que lo conocieron, seguía teniendo ese estilo de combate impredecible, sorpresivo y veloz, prueba de ello fue cuando su Pikachu usó una electrotela como trampolín para impulsarse y pegar con cola de acero a su rival, un pokemon cuadrupedo que nunca habian visto, nisiquiera Olivia, Rose ni Lionel.

El combate proseguía a un gran ritmo, nisiquiera el final de batalla entre 2 pokemon lobos, (los cuales Lionel reconoció como Lycanrocs, uno nocturno y el otro con una forma anaranjada que no había visto) dejó indiferente a nadie, los campeones estaban al borde de su asiento, Lionel sonreía impresionado ante la batalla, sin duda ambos eran muy buenos entrenadores y Charles sonreía con gran emoción.

El final fue sorpresivo, fiel a su estilo, vieron a Ash usar una táctica sorpresiva, su Lycanroc había usado contraataque contra un contraataque, lo cual fue suficiente para noquear al Lycanroc nocturno, los campeones estaban que no cabian de la sorpresa, ese chico al cual vieron competir en las ligas de sus regiones, pero que se quedó corto en cada una de las ocasiones, finalmente lo había logrado, ganar una Liga Pokemon.

Al terminar el video, los campeones aún seguían con rostros de sorpresa, Lionel estaba sumamente impresionado por el chico de ojos cafes, incluso Rose sonrió ante tal muestra de habilidad como entrenador, ese chico era realmente bueno.

-¿Así que Ash logró ganar una Liga Pokemon?-. Finalmente dijo Cynthia con una gran sonrisa. -Sabía que él finalmente lo lograría.

-Tardó, pero finalmente desató todo su potencial-. Dijo Lance sonriendo también.

-Desde que lo vi en Unova, ya presentía lo bueno que era-. Dijo Alder cruzando los brazos, orgulloso.

Steven asintió. -Realmente siempre era bueno, solo no tenía el factor suerte a su lado.

-Tienes la razon Steven, prueba de ello fue la final de Kalos de hace un par de años, pero algo me decia que lo lograria pronto-. Dijo Diantha sonriendo.

-Veo que ustedes lo conocen bien-. Dijo Rose mientras volteaba a ver a los campeones.

-Lo conocemos bien de hecho Sr. Rose-. Dijo Lance. -Es un chico de buen corazón, siempre preocupado por los Pokemon-. Recordó el enfrentamiento entre Groudon y Kyogre

-Es un temerario por excelencia, siempre dispuesto a cualquier reto-. Dijo Diantha recordando su participación en la Liga de Kalos.

-Y alguien que siempre mostró ser muy buen entrenador y persona, superando todo lo que tuviera enfrente-. Dijo Cynthia, recordando su actuar en la batalla ante Paul en la Liga de Sinnoh

-No importa el peligro, es alguien que lo enfrenta sin temor-. Dijo Steven recordando el incidente con el Equipo Flare.

-Impredecible, pero gran persona que tiene confianza en sus Pokémon, sin importar si están evolucionados o no-. Dijo Alder, recordando su equipo particular en la Liga de Unova.

La impresión de Lionel era grande, se sintió identificado de alguna manera con ese chico por las descripciones que daban los campeones.

-Vaya, puedo notar que le tienen respeto aún cuando no está al rango de ustedes-. Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Sr. Rose, puedo decir, y mis compañeros campeones no me dejarán mentir, que él siempre ha tenido ese potencial, por eso nos encantó su triunfo en la Liga de Alola-. Dijo Cynthia con orgullo.

-Y la cosa no acaba ahí…-. Interrumpió Charles con una risa. -Aún falta su mejor combate en esa liga, el cual fue uno de exhibición curiosamente ¿Podrias reproducirlo Olivia porfavor?-. Olivia accedió a reproducirlo, ahora Ash enfrentaba a un señor, tenía toda la pinta de un profesor, uno que Lance reconoció a medias por su porte más no por su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una gorra blanca con un arcoiris, ahora todos veían con expectativa el combate que se estaba por avecinar.

Si el combate anterior era bueno, este era aún mejor, todos los presentes vieron a Ash y al profesor darlo todo por ganar, pokémon tras pokemon caían de manera brutal, el mismo Lycanroc que le dio la Liga a Ash cayó ante un Braviary, el mismo fue derrotado por un pokemon búho más pequeño que el, este mismo no pudo hacer mucho ante un poderoso Venusaur, luego este no aguanto una llamarada de un pokemon gato rojinegro, después vieron a un Empoleon caer derrotado ante otro pokemon que nadie había visto, era de metal puro con una tuerca como cabeza, este luego fue derrotado por otro pokémon que parecía ser la evolución del gato rojinegro, ya que era un tigre grande también rojinegro.

Era un combate en el cual parpadear estaba prohibido, todos lo veían con atención y admiración mientras el clímax llegaba, un Lucario cayó por un Pulso dragón por otro pokémon que jamás se había visto, el cual parecía una avispa por sus aguijones, la cual era de color morado, luego llegó la confrontación entre los pokemon gato y tigre, la cual alcanzó la espectacularidad cuando llegaron los movimientos más fuertes, todo gracias a unas pulseras similares a las de Lionel pero que tenían unos cristales, ya las habían visto en la batalla anterior, pero aquí las pudieron apreciar aún más mientras veían las poses de Ash y del profesor, los pokemon sacaban 2 enormes bolas de fuego, fácilmente del tamaño de Lugia, ambas colisionaron en el centro del campo de batalla, luego los pokémon se procedieron a atacar dentro de la colisión, la cual provocó una explosión fuerte, para cuando el humo se disperso, vieron al pokemon gato (el cual era de Ash) tambalearse pero lograr mantenerse de pie, mientras que el otro pokémon (el cual era del profesor) finalmente cayó derrotado, Diantha sintió un deja vu con esa parte, recordando el final de la liga de Kalos entre Ash y Alain, pero con el Greninja de Ash cayendo.

Para estas alturas los campeones estaban tan metidos en la batalla que incluso no evitaron soltar un "Vamos Ash" mientras la veían, Lionel también manifestaba su apoyo pero más evidente al decirlo en voz alta, Rose observaba, muy en el fondo también iba con Ash aunque no lo manifestara.

El final de la batalla llegó, ahora un pokemon que tenia todas las pintas de ser un legendario entró a la batalla del lado del profesor, era alguien que se asemejaba a un gallo por sus escudos que daban forma de pico, de colores amarillos y anaranjados, este derrotó al pokemon avispa de color morado con algo de trabajo, así que el final era entre él y el Pikachu de Ash, el cual reconocieron como su primer compañero, el inseparable que estaba con él en todos lados, en todas las batallas, en todos los momentos de crisis, en todas las ligas, era él quien debía cerrar esto.

Y el cierre rozó la perfección, sus ataques eran tan poderosos que incluso anularón el campo eléctrico que el pokemon gallo había invocado, no había respiro, se estaba llevando a un ritmo acelerado pero disfrutable, en un momento se relajó el ritmo de la batalla, el pokémon gallo se acercó al profesor y después hizo unos gritos a los cielos, de los mismos llegaron otros 3 pokemon similares al gallo pero de colores diferentes, uno era azul que se asemejaba a un pez, otro era verde que se asemejaba a un toro y finalmente uno rosa que se asemejaba a una mariposa, entre los 4 se agarraron en los cielos, de un momento a otro se notaron unos brillos muy fuertes en las pulseras de Ash y del profesor, luego el pokemon gallo bajo para entregar al profesor un cristal, el cual poco después uso y empezó a hacer poses que sacaron una que otra risa entre los presentes en la sala de juntas, las risas pasaron a expresiones sorpresivas cuando vieron una energía pasar de la pulsera del profesor al pokemon gallo, después de eso una especie de gigante emergió debajo del estadio, el cual empezó a fusionarse con el pokemon gallo, mientras que del otro lado veían a Ash y a Pikachu hacer también unas poses, la energía de su pulsera también pasó a Pikachu, quien ahora tenía la gorra de Ash puesta, el cielo se empezó a pintar de gris, una tormenta se acercaba, de un momento a otro el gigante fusionado con el pokemon gallo iba a golpear a Pikachu, mientras que la rata empezó a concentrar una cantidad de energía eléctrica enorme, para después ponerse frente a frente ante el gigante y expulsarla en dirección al mismo, la cual empezó a contener el puño del gigante, a estas alturas ya casi todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta, no daban crédito a lo que veían, incluso Olivia, quien no había cambiado de expresión facial desde que la junta inició, reaccionó con sorpresa ante tal muestra de poder.

La tensión era palpable, ¿Quién saldrá avante de este intercambio de poder monstruoso? La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar por la luz cegadora producto del choque de poderes, para cuando todo regreso a la normalidad, el campo de batalla estaba hecho pedazos, el profesor estaba de pie pero el pokemon gallo no se veia por ningun lado, por otro lado Ash estaba en el suelo, evidentemente cansado, Pikachu también estaba cansado en el suelo pero no noqueado, de pronto el pokemon gallo bajo poco a poco del cielo, unos pocos segundos después cayó desplomado al campo de batalla destruido, el árbitro le dio el triunfo a Ash, el estadio explotó y se rindió ante el flamante campeón de Alola.

El video término, Charles ya había visto el combate antes, pero verlo por segunda vez dio las mismas emociones, felicidad por Ash, quien no solo se coronó como el campeón de la liga, en los ojos de Charles, veía a un campeón regional, alguien que facilmente ya le podría hacer frente a alguno de los presentes en la sala de juntas, volteo a verlos, quienes simplemente estaban aplaudiendo por tal combate, incluso Rose y Lionel aplaudían.

-Sabía que Ash seria muy fuerte, pero sin duda está en la mejor forma que le he visto-. Dijo Lance feliz.

-Yo lo había dicho, él sería uno de los campeones del futuro, me alegra que ganara ese combate-. Dijo Cynthia con una gran sonrisa.

Diantha, Steven y Alder asintieron ante las afirmaciones ante sus compañeros.

Después de los aplausos, Charles tomó la palabra. -Ahora entienden porque quiero que Alola sea parte del torneo, el es el vigente campeón de liga y, según muchos habitantes de la región, lo consideran su campeón regional aunque no sea oficial.

-¿No es el campeòn oficial?-. Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Es campeòn de liga, màs no campeòn regional, es decir, oficialmente no esta al mismo nivel de los presentes aqui…

Los campeones no pudieron evitar mostrarse un poco decepcionados, por suerte no sería por mucho…

-Es por eso que quiero hacer la negociaciòn con los organizadores de la Liga Pokémon de Alola, esto para que la regiòn participe y se reconozca a Ash como su campeòn regional de manera oficial.

-¿No será difícil convencerlos? ¿O si?-. Pregunto Lionel con la mano en la barbilla.

-No he tratado con ellos realmente Lionel, pero ya se quienes son exactamente, el organizador principal de la liga fue el profesor de la regiòn, el profesor Kukui…

-Espere Sr. Goodshow, ¿Hablamos del mismo al que enfrentó Ash en el combate de exhibiciòn?-. Pregunto Steven.

-Así es Steven, el mismo-. Dijo Charles sonriendo. -La encargada de financiar, asi como de la construcciòn del estadio donde se llevó a cabo fue la Corporación Aether, presidida por la señorita Lusamine, quien, tengo entendido, ahora está fuera de Alola pero dejó alguien a su cargo, por lo que la negociaciòn se hará con el profesor y con la persona a cargo de la Corporación Aether.

-Pues espero de todo corazon que Alola entre al torneo, el tal Ash sin duda es muy fuerte-. Dijo Rose, a lo cual recibió asentimientos por todos los presentes.

-Quiero que los campeones esten conmigo durante esa reunión, eso te incluye a ti Lionel-. Dijo Charles a lo cual Lionel fue tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba una invitaciòn de esta índole en la junta de hoy.

-¿Quiere que vaya con ustedes a Alola?-. Dijo Lionel en shock.

-Tiene sentido para mi, eres uno de nosotros después de todo Lionel-. Dijo Alder. -Y hablamos de darle la bienvenida a uno más al grupo de campeones regionales, así que la ocasión me parece perfecta.

-Disculpen que interrumpa-. Dijo Olivia tomando por sorpresa a todos. -Pero el campeón Lionel tiene una agenda apretada, sera dificil que los pueda acompañar…

-No te preocupes por eso Olivia, haré los arreglos para que cuando esa reunión se lleve a cabo, Lionel pueda asistir-. Dijo Rose, a lo cual Olivia suspiro.

-Gracias Sr. Rose, la verdad es que si estoy muy emocionado por ir a Alola a conocer a Ash-. Dijo Lionel aún en shock, pero con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Hablaré con el profesor de la región para ver que dia se puede llevar a cabo la reunión, espero que sea a la mayor brevedad posible para que no tengan problemas con la organización Sr. Rose-. Dijo Charles.

-Tomense el tiempo que necesiten, confío en que la región participe-. Dijo el señor Rose levantándose de su asiento.

-Confío en que Galar sea el lugar perfecto para este torneo-. Dijo Charles

-Tenemos un trato entonces-. Finalizó Rose mientras tendía la mano de Charles, Lionel también lo hizo con los campeones, hoy era un día especial, la Copa Mundial de Pokémon tendría sede oficial, los más fuertes entrenadores del mundo Pokémon, provenientes de 7 regiones (teniendo fe de que terminen siendo 8) vendrán a Galar en un año a competir para ver quien es el mejor entrenador del mundo Pokémon.

La historia de un torneo inolvidable y épico empezaba a escribirse hoy.


	2. Llamado

**Hola, les habla el autor de esta historia, jona-perfilador18  
Antes que nada, debo agradecer las buenas reviews, es mi primera vez publicando aquí en Fanfiction (la razón por la que me perdí un poco con la cuestión de los tags) y pues procurare contestar las reviews en la medida de lo posible.**

**Un poco de contexto, se que ya se emitieron los ****capítulos**** 12 y 13 de la nueva temporada del anime, donde se da a entender como ****competirá**** nuestro querido inmortal campeón de Alola, Ash Ketchum para la copa de campeones de ****ahí****.**

**Bueno, me anime a hacer mi propia versión de como sera este acontecimiento, ****así**** como, lo que yo creo, seria broche de oro para terminar la historia de Ash, un personaje al cual admire y sigo admirando hasta hoy en día, me toco ver sus victorias más satisfactorias ****así**** como sus derrotas mas duras.**

**He decidido omitir lo sucedido en esos ****capítulos****, ****así**** como cualquier episodio futuro relacionado con la copa de campeones, pero eso si, algunos sucesos de la nueva temporada se quedaran como tal.**

**Ya sin más ****preámbulos****, espero disfruten el capitulo **

El sol empezaba a salir, acompañado del sonido de las mareas que relajaba a quien se quedara ahí, en contraste con el creciente ruido que empezaba a hacerse en la ciudad Carmin.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad, las actividades cotidianas se hacían presentes en todos lados, los Wingull y Pidgeys sobrevolaban la ciudad, había gente paseando sus Growlithe o haciendo ejercicio corriendo con ellos.

La ciudad empezaba a hacerse activa, incluyendo al laboratorio Sakuragi, lugar donde los rayos del sol ya alumbraban una habitación en particular, ahí dormían 2 jóvenes en una litera, arriba había un joven de cabellera azabache con un Pikachu, mientras que abajo había otro joven de piel morena y cabello negro, este dormía con un Scorbunny.

De un momento a otro la alarma sonó en la habitación, el primero en responder a ella fue el joven de piel morena, quien despertó estirándose, hoy apuntaba a ser un dia tranquilo así que lo tomo con calma para despertar a su compañero Pokémon, quien al despertar brinco de la cama listo para un nuevo dia.

El joven se paró después de estirarse y volteo a ver a la litera, su compañero y su Pikachu seguían dormidos a pesar de la alarma, no cabe duda que tenían un sueño muy pesado y muy en el fondo, los envidiaba por poder dormir tanto, finalmente apagó la alarma y salió de la habitación con Scorbunny en su hombro

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde Mr. Mime ya preparaba el desayuno y fiel a su estilo ya "preparaba" el lugar donde el chico de cabello negro se iba a sentar, era normal que despertara él antes que su entrenador.

El chico finalmente llegó junto con su Scorbunny y tomó asiento, mientras que el pokemon conejo se paró a un lado de la mesa para recibir su "comida", ambos ya esperaban que Mr. Mime les "sirviera" cuando no lo hace realmente, pero no les molestaba en lo absoluto, así era el.

Unos ladridos se escucharon en la entrada de la cocina, los reconoció, un pokémon cachorro beige con amarillo invadio la cocina, siempre se mostraba feliz y animado, prueba de ello fue su comportamiento con Scorbunny, a quien buscaba abrazar tiernamente, entrando a la cocina aparecio una chica de cabello carmesí y ojos verdes, vestida con su uniforme escolar blanco.

-Buenos días Koharu-. Dijo el chico de cabello negro saludando con la mano.

-Hola Gou-. Dijo Koharu tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Como amaneciste hoy?-. Dijo Gou ignorando la indiferencia de su amiga.

-Pues bien ¿Y tu?-. Dijo Koharu mientras tomo comida que preparaba Mr. Mime.

-También bien Koharu, me sorprende verte por aquí considerando que es fin de semana.

-Bueno, tengo que estudiar ¿Sabes?

El chico soltó un suspiro para después hablar. -Siempre con la escuela Koharu, me gustaria que por un dia no pensaras en ella y vinieras conmigo y Ash a una de nuestras aventuras.

-¿Porque estaría interesada en ello?-. Dijo mientras tomaba comida de lo que cocino Mr. Mime.

-Vale la pena explorar el mundo fuera de la escuela ¿Sabes? Ash y yo la hemos pasado excelente en nuestras aventuras.

Ahora fue el turno de suspirar para la chica. -No entiendo el porque lo disfrutas, prácticamente dejaste la escuela.

-Vamos Koharu, me conoces de años, sabes que la escuela no es para mi.

-Solo estas detras de un pokémon que probablemente no vuelvas a ver.

Gou fue tomado por sorpresa por esta declaración, Mr. Mime podía sentir la tensión en el lugar .

-No es solo por Mew ¿Sabes Koharu?-. La chica volteo a verlo, sabía que lo anteriormente dicho no fue lo mejor, pero sorpresivamente, Gou se mostró tranquilo. -He tenido la oportunidad de conocer el mundo Pokemon gracias a este trabajo, claro que mi objetivo sigue siendo tener a Mew, pero es por este trabajo que tengo a Scorbunny como mi compañero Pokemon, he conocido especies Pokémon asombrosas como Scyther y Mantine, las experiencias que he tenido como asistente de investigación de tu papa han sido increíbles y no las cambiaria por nada.

Koharu observó el comportamiento de su amigo, era completamente sincero en como lo decía, bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Oye, solo digo que vale la pena que le des una oportunidad a algo que no es la escuela, creo que te hará muy bien que vengas conmigo y Ash, por lo menos consideralo ¿Vale?

Koharu levantó la cabeza viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa algo triste, Gou sonrió para intentar animar a la chica -No creas que me molesto tu comentario de Mew, yo mismo sé que verlo de nuevo será difícil, pero aún tengo fe que pasara, es un sueño que quiero cumplir, o dime Koharu ¿No tienes algún sueño u objetivo que quieras cumplir?-. Koharu solo suspiro, recordando que no lo tenía, y ahí recordó que sus compañeros ya la tildaban para ser profesora en el futuro, otros decían que ella sería entrenadora, y así se puede seguir… recordando lo incómodo que se sentía por ello, ¿Quizá alejarse por un momento de esos comentarios no seria mala idea?

-Bueno, aún así te pido que lo consideres, nada me haría más feliz que tu estuvieras con nosotros-. Dijo Gou sonriendo, alivianando toda la tensión, haciendo que Mr. Mime soltara un alivio, los pokémon de los chico jugaban tranquilamente sin darse cuenta del momento tenso entre sus entrenadores, Koharu ya se animó un poco más, había olvidado por unos momentos que estaba con su único amigo, la única persona en la que ella confiaba, seguía optimista a pesar de todo, eso le inspiraba confianza a ella, quizá y…

Un par de bostezos interrumpieron los pensamientos de la chica, ella y Gou voltearon a la entrada de la cocina y vieron al chico de cabellera azabache ya vestido con una playera blanca, chaqueta y shorts azules estirando sus brazos con su Pikachu a los hombros.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Como amanecieron?-. Dijo el chico aún en pleno bostezo mientras Pikachu bajo a saludar a Scorbunny y al pokemon de Koharu.

-Buenos dias Ash, aquí amanecimos bien pero tu parece que quieres seguir dormido-. Dijo Gou entre risas. -De hecho te envidio por poder dormir tanto y no ser despertado fácilmente.

-Je, soy experto en el tema, no te niego eso-. Dijo Ash tambien riendo mientras se servía comida.

-¿Quieres que pasemos el dia de hoy en el jardín Sakuragi? Hoy no tenemos encargo del profesor-. Pregunto Gou a su amigo.

-Claro Gou, nada me daría más ganas que estar con los Pokemon-. Dijo Ash sonriendo.

-¿De verdad te agradan mucho los Pokémon Ash?-. Pregunto Koharu con curiosidad.

Ash se sorprendió un poco ya que era rara la ocasión donde Koharu le dirigiera la palabra. -Bueno, he convivido con ellos prácticamente desde que era niño, siempre me he encariñado con ellos Koharu.

-Oh, comprendo...-. Dijo Koharu.

-Si algo he comprendido con los años es que todos los pokemon son maravillosos sin importar su forma o sus tipos-. Dijo Ash mientras tenía el bocado, algo que desagradó un poco a la chica pero lo pasó por alto.

-Ja Ash, no importa la edad que tengas, parece que siempre tendrás esa mala costumbre-. Dijo Gou riendo.

Ash finalmente terminó su bocado. -Oh cierto, disculpen chicos je...

Unos pasos apresurados llegaron a la cocina, un hombre de bata y lentes entró al laboratorio casi sudando, había corrido de Arceus sabe donde hasta la cocina.

-Ash, Gou, ¡Necesito que vengan conmigo al laboratorio!-. Dijo el hombre alterado.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-. Pregunto Koharu. -No es muy de ti correr con urgencia y estar alterado.

-Lo se hija, es solo que es una misión urgente.

-Tranquilo profesor Sakuragi, ya vamos para allá-. Dijo Gou tomando pasó al laboratorio junto a su Scorbunny, Ash le siguió el paso con Pikachu en sus hombros, ya al ultimo salio el Profesor Sakuragi dejando a Koharu sola con su Pokemon, el cual giró a ver a su entrenadora.

-Oh ellos y las investigaciones ¿Eh Yamper?-. El pokémon ladro en afirmación a su entrenadora y viendo al pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio.

Koharu suspiro y decidió seguirles, al principio Yamper se mostró confuso pero la siguió, dejando a Mr. Mime solo en la cocina, quien solo sonrio y empezo a levantar todo de la mesa.

Finalmente Ash y Gou llegaron al laboratorio junto a sus Pokemon, el profesor accedió a su máquina y escribió unos comandos.

-Veran chicos, ha habido avistamientos de Pokémon raros últimamente-. Los chicos se vieron mutuamente al escuchar esto y Gou decidió hablar.

\- ¿Legendarios o Míticos profesor?

-No de los que conocemos, o al menos eso creo-. Dijo el profesor, ahora quienes lucían confusos eran los chicos, Koharu llego al laboratorio poco después junto con Yamper al mismo tiempo que el profesor terminó de escribir mostrando imágenes algo borrosas. -Disculpen la calidad de las fotos chicos, son las mejores que pude obtener por ahora ya que fueron tomadas con mucha prisa.

-Al menos ya sabemos quienes no serán fotografos profesionales-. Dijo Gou riendo un poco junto con Ash.

Las fotos borrosas seguían llegando, los 3 chicos analizaron con detenimiento, se notaban manchones blancos, rojos, tanto grandes como pequeños en las fotos, tanto en bosques como playas, no les decían mucho realmente.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tenemos profesor? -. Pregunto Ash.

-Sigo buscando para encontrar de mejor calidad, ya sea de diarios o sitios de internet-. Dijo el profesor mientras seguía escribiendo comandos.

Poco a poco las fotos se hicieron más claras, esos manchones tomaban formas más definidas... formas que dejaron sorprendidas a 2 personas.

-Nunca había visto un pokémon medusa de ese tamaño-. Dijo Gou mientras veía una foto de ese ser paseando cerca de una playa a los ojos de las demás personas que se veían asustadas en la foto.

-¿Ese de verdad es un Pokémon? Ni tiene ojos, o al menos que yo esté viendo-. Dijo Koharu algo alterada al ver otra foto de un ser pequeño que tenía forma de origami adentrándose en el bosque, se podían ver arbustos cortados de manera limpia.

Las fotos seguían llegando, ahora eran más claras, una tenía a un ser que se asemejaba a un mosquito pero bastante grande y musculoso, de color rojo con un gran aguijón en medio de su cara, no estaba claro que buscaba y se notaba sin emoción, a diferencia de los presentes en la foto que se asustaban

Gou y Koharu se sorprendían cada vez más de esos raros pokémon, si es que se podían llamar así, Scorbunny y Yamper también se sorprendían como sus entrenadores, los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron Ash y Pikachu quienes, muy al contrario, solo seguían observando sin alterarse, esperando...

-Genial, creo que encontré la mejor foto, veamos qué nos dice-. Dijo el Profesor, a lo cual procedió a mostrarla a los chicos.

En la foto se podía apreciar a otro ser extraño, parecía vestido de payaso por su traje de muchos colores, pero lo más raro era su cabeza, si es que una bola con muchos puntos se le podría considerar una cabeza.

A estas alturas ya era difícil de describir lo que veían en las pantallas, Gou empezó a sentir más curiosidad por estos seres y Koharu solo sintió más repelus y miedo al verlos, y de nuevo, Ash no se inmuto al verlos, pero si se le hacía curioso...

-Profesor, ¿Por cuantos dias han estado apareciendo?-. Preguntó el de cabellera azabache.

-Ya llevan 3 dias seguidos que se reporta al menos un avistamiento, de hecho esta última foto fue tomada hace unas horas.

Ash asintió ante esto y siguió observando la foto, viendo si había algo más… y su atención ahora se enfocó en una de las esquinas…

-Profesor, ¿Donde se han reportado estos avistamientos?-. Pregunto ahora Gou.

El profesor carraspeo un poco antes de hablar. -Solo hay una región donde se han reportado… Alola.

Gou se sorprendió gratamente, ya que desde que él y Ash trabajaban en el laboratorio, jamas habian ido ahi en una misión, giro a ver a Ash y noto que había una gran sonrisa en el, Koharu también noto esa sonrisa y vio la foto una vez más, había algo más en esa foto, en la esquina que veía Ash habian unas personas junto a unos pokémon buscando calmar a ese ser extraño, todos de espalda, 4 personas para ser exacto, todas vestidas con trajes algo raros y de diferente color, azul, verde, rojo y naranja, todos estos combinados con blanco.

Gou noto que los pokémon que estaban en la foto eran nuevos para él, se podían apreciar a lo que él conoce como Marowak pero este era de color azul oscuro, una especie de mosca pero muy grande de color azul, una clase de leon marino azul y un ser de cabello verde que parecía llevar una corona en su cabeza.

Ash se mostró muy feliz al ver la foto ya que no solo estaban esas personas y sus compañeros Pokémon, había otros Pokemon que solo él reconocía, un búho pequeño, un tigre rojinegro, un licántropo anaranjado y un gigante de metal con una tuerca en la cabeza, Pikachu mostraba la misma gran sonrisa que su entrenador, parecía ser que iban a regresar...

-La misión es que iremos a Alola a investigar a estos seres curiosos-. Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-¿Irás con ellos papá?-. Dijo Koharu.

-Así es hija, iré con Ash y Gou para investigar a estos seres mas de cerca, no negaré que quiero verlos en persona.

-Profesor, yo se que son esos pokemon-. Dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa, tomando por sorpresa a todos en el laboratorio.

-¿Los conoces Ash?-. Pregunto Gou procurando no alterarse por la sorpresa.

-Claro amigo, Pikachu y yo los conocemos muy bien, son ultraentes.

-¡Pika pika!-.

-¿Esos seres se llaman Ultraentes? ¿Qué son exactamente?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-Bueno, no soy el mejor dando explicaciones, lo único que si les puedo decir bien es que son de otros mundos diferentes al nuestro, quienes tienen toda la información de ellos son la Fundación Aether, ellos ya los han investigado por un tiempo-. Explico Ash a lo que el profesor Sakuragi, aun sorprendido, tecleo en su computadora para buscar a la fundación.

-¿Como los conoces Ash? ¿Anduviste por Alola?-. Pregunto Gou con la curiosidad a tope.

-Claro Gou, la última gran aventura y viaje que Pikachu y yo tuvimos fue ahí, ya he tenido mucha experiencia con ellos-. Dijo Ash.

-¿Y conoces a las personas que intentan batallar con el de la cabeza de colores?-. Pregunto Koharu sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Claro Koharu... ellos son mis amigos de la región-. Dijo Ash aún más feliz y con los ojos brillando.

Gou y Koharu tenían los ojos como platos al escuchar al de cabellera azabache, el profesor también estaba sorprendido, ya sabían que Ash era bueno para las batallas y ya tenía mucha experiencia con los Pokemon pero ¿Cuánta experiencia tenia en ello realmente?

El profesor había encontrado a la fundación Aether por lo que la mostró ante los chicos.

-Fundación Aether, encargada de salvaguardar a los Pokémon en Alola e investigadora principal de los Ultraentes, actualmente presidida por la matriarca de la familia Aether, Lusamine-. Dijo el profesor en voz alta, a lo que los chicos prestaron atención, excepto Ash quien se quedó pensativo por un momento y volvió a ver la foto de sus amigos de Alola, ella no estaba ahí, significando que no han regresado de su viaje al parecer, no pudo evitar desanimarse por ello...

-Es bueno saber que ya los tienen investigados, así nos ahorramos mucho ¿O no profesor?-. Dijo Gou con las manos en su cabeza.

-No te negaré eso Gou, pero aun asi ire a pedir personalmente la investigación sobre ellos, y si se puede, al menos uno para tenerlo aquí-. Dijo el profesor.

-Eh Koharu, creo que esta será una gran oportunidad para que vengas con nosotros-. Dijo Gou viendo a su amiga, el profesor fue tomado por sorpresa y Koharu solo volteo con ojos incrédulos a ver a su amigo.

-Gou, esas cosas me dieron algo de asco, ¿De verdad quieres que vaya con ustedes?.

-Eh, un momento, explicate Gou, ¿Quieres que Koharu venga con nosotros?-. Preguntó el profesor.

-Si profesor, creo que a ella le vendría bien venir con nosotros-. Dijo Gou sonriendo, el profesor procedió a ver a su hija.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros Koharu?-.

La chica se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ahora era su papa quien preguntaba. -¿Y qué hay de la escuela papa?-.

-Puedo arreglar eso y decir que salimos de Kanto por unos dias, claro, solo lo hare si tu de verdad quieres venir con nosotros, no quiero forzarte a ello-. Dijo el profesor sonriendo a su hija, lo cual la tranquilizo aunque seguía pensando si era buena idea, esos pokémon, si es que se les puede llamar así, de verdad le daban un poco de miedo y asco, pero se animaba a ir si su papá y Gou estaban ahi, aparte no iba a negarse a darle la razón a Gou, un par de días fuera de la escuela le podrían ayudar...

-Bien, iré con ustedes-. Dijo Koharu.

Los ojos de Gou brillaron como nunca y el profesor sonrió.

-Excelente Koharu ¿Escuchaste Ash? Koharu vendrá con nosotros-. Gou volteo a ver a su amigo pero este seguía viendo la foto, haciendo que Gou cayera al suelo, el profesor rió y Koharu solo sonrió.

-Oh, lo siento, creí escuchar que Koharu vendria con noso... espera ¿Es enserio?-. Dijo Ash sonriendo.

-¿¡Pikaaaaa!?

-Claro que es enserio Ash, ella vendrá con nosotros, ya somos 4 para el viaje-. Dijo Gou levantándose mientras su Scorbunny reía por su entrenador.

-¡Eso es genial! Les aseguro que Alola les encantará-. Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Puedo interpretar por tus palabras que tienes un cariño especial a la región Ash-. Dijo el profesor Sakuragi.

-Así es profesor... la considero mi segunda casa-. Dijo Ash con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo estoy muy emocionado porque será mi primer viaje a esa región, ya la quiero conocer-. Dijo Gou emocionado.

Koharu solo sonrió al ver a su amigo emocionado, aunque aún tenía la curiosidad por algo...

-Oye Ash, habías mencionado que en Alola fue tu última aventura ¿Eso quiere decir que ya has viajado antes a otros lados?

Ash volteo a ver a la de cabello carmesí. -De hecho si, ya he estado en otros lados...

-Ash, tengo que preguntar ¿Porque tienes tanto cariño por Alola?-. Interrumpio Gou.

Ash sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca, no era raro que le preguntaran por sus aventuras pasadas, pero siempre se sentía como si estuviera bajo un gran reflector... una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

-Puedo responder las preguntas de ambos si me acompañan a mi casa en Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-Claro, ahi les respondere sus preguntas con evidencia, lo digo más por ti Koharu, que a veces me da la impresión de que no crees mis historias-. Dijo Ash con una sonrisa picara.

-Eh, yo nunca dije eso-. Dijo Koharu tomada por sorpresa, Gou y el profesor se rieron.

-Bueno, si quieren pueden ir ahora en lo que yo hago el trámite de boletos de avión para Alola-. Dijo el profesor.

-Gracias profesor-. Dijo Gou pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta de algo. -Espera Ash, Pueblo Paleta no está exactamente cerca de aquí, ¿Como llegaremos allá?

Ash sintió que le pego un Acua Jet de lleno en la cabeza, no había considerado eso... pero la solución no tardaría en llegar en la cabeza del joven entrenador. -Puedo contactar al profesor Oak para que me de algunos de mis Pokemon y podamos llegar allí rápidamente.

-Puedo hacer el contacto con el profesor Oak desde aquí Ash-. Dijo el profesor mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-Se lo agradezco profesor-. Dijo Ash mientras esperaba a que el profesor terminara de teclear, Gou tenía las expectativas por todo lo alto, Ash ya había mencionado que tenía algunos Pokémon en Pueblo Paleta y sería la primera vez que los conocería, Koharu se sintió bastante sorprendida pero también con la expectativa por todo lo alto, no sentía como prioridad conocer a Ash a fondo pero el la invito, asi que no se negaría.

Se emitio una imagen en la pantalla, para sorpresa de Ash no era el profesor Oak, pero era otra persona que conocía bien, era un joven de playera verde y cabello negro adornado con una venda roja, se podía ver un pequeño cuaderno en una de sus manos, este reconoció inmediatamente al de cabellera azabache.

-Hola Ash, ¿Como has estado?-. Dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Muy bien Tracey, ya tiene tiempo que no te veía ¿Como anda todo en el laboratorio?-.

-Tranquilo hasta el momento, tus Pokémon andan muy bien.

-Perdon que interrumpa Ash ¿Quien es el joven?-. Preguntó el profesor con curiosidad.

-Ah sí, disculpe profesor... Gou, Koharu, el es Tracey, un gran amigo mío y asistente de laboratorio del profesor Oak, Tracey, ellos son el profesor Sakuragi y mis amigos Gou y Koharu-. Dijo Ash.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-. Dijo Tracey saludando a todos.

-Es un gusto conocerte Tracey, ¿Está el profesor ocupado?-. Pregunto Sakuragi.

-Fue a hacer un encargo a Ciudad Azulona, así que me dejo a cargo del laboratorio-. Dijo Tracey.

-Oh comprendo-. Dijo el profesor.

-Tracey, necesito un favor amigo, iré a Pueblo Paleta a enseñarles algunas cosas a Gou y a Koharu, asi que necesito que me mandes unos pokémon para llegar volando-. Dijo Ash.

-Comprendo Ash, tu específica a quienes quieres y te los mando.

Ash volteo a ver a Gou y a Koharu. -¿Quieren ir en un solo pokemon o separados?.

-Uno solo por favor Ash, Koharu y yo iremos en uno y tu en el otro-. Dijo Gou y Koharu asintió.

Ash volteo a ver a la pantalla -Vale, entonces mandame a Charizard y a Staraptor Tracey, porfavor-. Gou y Koharu se sorprendieron.

-Vale Ash, dame un momento entonces-. Dijo Tracey mientras se fue de la pantalla por los Pokemon.

-¿Tienes un Charizard Ash? No esperaba que tuvieras uno-. Dijo Gou.

-Jeje, fue uno de mis primeros pokemon-. Dijo Ash sonriendo.

-Tengo entendido que Staraptor es la ave regional de Sinnoh, ¿Fue una de las regiones donde estuviste?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-Así es, fue la cuarta región donde estuve-. Dijo Ash sorprendiendo aún más a los chicos ¿Que más cosas ha hecho este joven?

El profesor Sakuragi observaba atentamente, ya se había hecho una idea de la experiencia de Ash por lo que le platico el Profesor Oak, pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad por ver qué más había hecho.

-Ya regrese Ash, ya los tengo aqui-. Dijo Tracey sosteniendo 2 pokebolas.

-Mandalas amigo-. Dijo Ash a lo cual Tracey volteo y las puso en un teletransportador, en cuestión de segundos estas desaparecieron y llegaron al teletransportador del laboratorio del profesor Sakuragi, Ash se acercó para tomarlas.

-Gracias Tracey, te vemos alla cuando lleguemos-. Dijo Ash.

-Claro Ash, nos vemos entonces, un gusto conocerlo Profesor Sakuragi.

-El gusto es mío Tracey, me saludas al Profesor Oak cuando regrese de su encargo-. Dijo Sakuragi levantando la mano despidiéndose.

-Lo haré-. Dijo Tracey para colgar la llamada.

El profesor vio a los chicos. -Bien, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo me encargare de los boletos para ir a Alola.

-Gracias profesor, no tardaremos.- Dijo Ash.

-Pika.- Respondió Pikachu sonriendo.

Gou y Koharu asintieron a lo cual salieron junto con sus compañeros Pokémon del laboratorio. -Nos vemos papá-. Alcanzó a decir Koharu con Yamper detrás de ella, Scorbunny iba en el hombro de Gou, Ash fue el último en salir con Pikachu, el profesor Sakuragi los vio salir del laboratorio y suspiro, no se equivoco en confiar en Ash y Gou como asistentes de laboratorio, y le daba gusto ver que su hija ya conviniera un poco más con Ash, se le hacía extraño que no se llevaran con lo noble que es el de cabellera azabache, con Gou no había más que decir, es el mejor amigo de su hija y la única persona en la que ella realmente confía fuera de su familia, así que le daba gusto ver a los 3 juntos, al mismo tiempo presintió que algo grande pasaría en este viaje ¿Que podría ser? Se cuestionó mientras se disponía a buscar los boletos de avión a Alola, estaba muy emocionado por este viaje.

Ya afuera del laboratorio estaban los chicos y sus Pokemon, Ash tenía en sus manos las pokebolas de sus compañeros, listos para salir.

-Cuando tu digas Ash-. Dijo Gou.

Ash asintió y finalmente las lanzo arriba. -¡Salgan chicos!-.

Las bolas se abrieron y se materializaron 2 pokemon imponentes que aterrizaron al suelo, Charizard lanzó un gran rugido a los cielos mientras que Staraptor aleteo con elegancia haciendo su grito característico, todos los presentes exceptuando Ash y Pikachu se impresionaron al verlos, teniendo los ojos como platos.

-Hola chicos ¿Como han estado?-. Dijo Ash a lo cual Charizard y Staraptor se acercaron para mostrar cariño a su entrenador, Staraptor le acercó su cabeza al hombro donde estaba Pikachu, la ratita saludo a su compañero de batallas de Sinnoh.

Charizard puso su cabeza encima de la de Ash y procedió a quemarlo, esto para susto de Gou y Koharu pero después el de cabellera azabache se rio.

-Tranquilos chicos, es su manera de demostrar cariño, no se alteren-. Dijo Ash sonriendo con una pequeña flama en su cabello.

-Que compañeros más peculiares tienes-. Dijo Koharu.

-Y eso que no has visto al resto-. Dijo Ash riendo.

-¿Aún tienes más Pokémon?-. Pregunto Gou.

-Claro, todos están en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, podemos pasar para que los conozcan

Si el nivel de expectativa de Gou y Koharu era alto de por si, haber escuchado esto lo había impulsado aún más.

-Staraptor, Charizard, iremos a Pueblo Paleta-. Ambos monstruos de bolsillo asintieron ante la orden. -Staraptor, te encargo a mis amigos-. Señaló a Gou y a Koharu. -Charizard, Pikachu y yo iremos contigo-. Una vez más ambos asintieron a la orden, Staraptor aleteo y se acercó a los nuevos amigos de su entrenador, Gou lo vio con admiración y Koharu con algo de miedo, claramente intimidada ante este pokemon, sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver, era su amigo Gou quien, con una sonrisa, le emitió confianza, a lo cual ella sonrió, Staraptor decidió bajar su cuerpo para que pudieran subir, siendo Gou el primero en subir, con Scorbunny en su hombro, después Koharu le dio a Yamper para que finalmente Gou ayudará a la chica a subir a lomos del ave, ya para finalizar Koharu terminó cargando a Yamper, procurando agarrarse bien de Gou, todo esto mientras Ash no tuvo ningún problema en subir a lomos de Charizard.

Ya hecho esto, Staraptor y Charizard esperaban la orden.

-Bien chicos, agarrense bien ¿Ok?-. Dijo Ash a sus amigos.

-Claro Ash-. Dijo Gou

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes-. Dijo Koharu, a lo que Ash sonrió y dio la orden, señalando al frente.

-¡A Pueblo Paleta amigos!-. Hecho esto Charizard y Staraptor empezaron a mover sus alas para ganar altura y tomar vuelo rumbo al pueblo, todos partiendo bajo el sol de Kanto.


	3. Recuerdos

**Buenos dias, tardes o noches, dependiendo de a que hora leas ****esto.**

**Me alegra ver que la historia poco a poco recibe más apoyo, hora de contestar reviews**

**Nightbell1804: Honestamente, no tengo un horario regular para subir capítulos, estoy en mi tercer año de universidad y pues el tiempo no es tanto como parece, pero procurare no pasarme del mes, si eso pasa, envienme mensaje o lo que sea para espabilar jeje**

**Ember29: Lo admito, en el momento que vi tu review grite como loco ya que tu historia de La leyenda del héroe es una de las más geniales que he leído. Honestamente en las ultimas temporadas me ha dado la impresión de que no se recuerdan bien las hazañas que ha logrado Ash, claro que eso ya se rompió cuando se presentaron sus reconocimientos al iniciar la nueva temporada, lo cual me alegro mucho, te agradezco tu retroalimentación con respecto a los diálogos, he de decir que es lo más complicado de escribir pero ahí vamos mejorando poco a poco, y ya de ultimo, si se saltaron tus alarmas en el capitulo anterior, hoy sera más interesante jeje.**

**pdsntk: Poco a poco vendrán esos rencuentros, tu se paciente.**

**Una cosa más antes de empezar chicos, en este capitulo ya tendremos diálogos entre pokémon, así que para diferenciarlos de los diálogos humanos **_Vendrán escritos así._

**Al final de la historia escribiré de algunas temas que pasaron con respecto a Pokémon en el tiempo que no he subido capitulo, así que, sin más dilación, disfrutenlo.**

La luna daba luz en las playas paradisíacas de Alola, en una de ellas había una casa hecha de madera, se podía distinguir arriba de ella a 2 pokémon relajados en el techo de la misma, un búho pequeño y un águila de gran tamaño, ambos descansaban después de un día tan ajetreado que ellos y los que vivían en la casa tuvieron.

Dentro de ella aún había más pokémon, esperando pacientemente algo, se podían ver un par de tigres rojinegros, un licántropo anaranjado, un dinosaurio azul con una flor encima, un pingüino negro con azul y un zorro azul con ojos rojos.

En la cocina había un hombre vestido de bata blanca, shorts cafés y una gorra que llevaba como logotipo un arcoiris, estaba sirviendo comida en unos platos, con una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio que llevaba, tanto él como los Pokémon, pero eso no iba a evitar que siempre sonriera apreciando su entorno, tanto dentro como fuera de su casa.

Término de servir la comida y bajo plato por plato a cada uno de los Pokémon, quienes gustosos aceptaron la comida, después salio con 2 platos más afuera y dio un grito.

-Braviary, Rowlet, ¡Hora de comer!-. Dicho esto los 2 pokémon voladores que estaban en el techo bajaron del mismo y entraron a la casa felices a comer con el resto de sus amigos, después de eso el hombre se quedó extrañado por un momento, ya que faltaba alguien de los Pokémon, observó a todos lados y escucho un ruido de pasos fuertes que venía de la ciudad cercana a la playa, y se alivio, ahí estaba el ultimo pokemon que faltaba, un ser de metal con una tuerca dorada en su cabeza, este cargaba una gran columna de acero sin muchas dificultades y la metió a la casa.

-Oh, ahi estas Melmetal, me asustaste por un momento veo que fuiste por tu comida esta vez solo-. Dijo el profesor aliviado, a lo que el pokemon respondió con ruidos de felicidad.

-Disculpa Melmetal, con lo ocupados que hemos estado, no fui por tu dosis semanal de comida-. Dijo el profesor apenado, pero el Pokemon respondió aún con ruidos de felicidad, él entendía la situación, todos habían estado bastante ocupados, se dispuso a comer su gran columna de acero mientras el hombre sonreía y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, o al menos esa era la intención, ya que vio que el licántropo anaranjado observaba algo en una de las mesas de la casa y se veía triste, uno de los tigres rojinegros noto esto y le dio una palmada en su lomo, estaba igual que su amigo pero aun sonriendo y diciéndole algo que el hombre no podía entender, después de eso el licántropo se animó y siguió comiendo, el hombre observó lo que el licántropo veía y sonrió con nostalgia, el licántropo veía una foto en particular, eran él y una mujer de piel morena con cabello blanco, vestida con una camisa de tirantes gris y pantalones negros, debajo de ellos estaba un chico de cabellera azabache con una playera de rayas azules y blancas, todos sonreían ante la cámara.

El profesor la tomó de la mesa y sonrió, era una foto de mucho significado para él, ese chico proveniente de Kanto, lleno de felicidad cada día y con un noble corazón, había vivido con ellos por un tiempo, siendo uno más de la familia...

-¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Ash?-. Se dijo el hombre a sí mismo mientras bajaba la foto de nuevo a la mesa y suspiró, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el regreso a su región natal, pero vaya que lo extrañaba, y sin duda podía hablar por su esposa, por sus alumnos de la escuela Pokémon y por sus pokémon… una mano agarro su hombro, giró a ver quien era y sonrió, era la mujer de la foto, su esposa, pero vestida con un gran pijama anaranjado.

-No eres el único que lo extraña Kukui-. Dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

-Lo se querida…-. Dijo el profesor correspondiendo al abrazo, los pokémon vieron la escena y hubo muchas expresiones de felicidad por la pareja.

-Pero el esta bien, no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Se que esta bien Burnet, es solo que echo de menos el tenerlo por aquí.

-Lo se, yo también, estaría encantado de conocer al pequeño Elio-. Dijo Burnet con nostalgia.

-Hablando de el ¿Como esta ahora?-. Pregunto Kukui.

-Durmiendo tranquilamente, no nos equivocamos al dejarlo con los Pokémon para que lo cuidaran.

-Eso me alivia, con toda la situación que tenemos con los ultraentes…-. Dijo Kukui.

-Venga, vamos a verlo-. Dijo Burnet animando a su esposo, a lo cual fueron a una habitación recién construida de la casa, estaba pintada de color azul con arcoiris y nubes por todos lados, en el centro de la misma había una cuna de madera con cobijas amarillas, en ella había un bebe durmiendo tranquilamente rodeado por peluches de diversos pokémon como Pikachu, Eevee y Jigglypuff. Cuando Kukui y Burnet llegaron, sonriendo mucho por su retoño.

-Se ve tan lindo mientras duerme...-. Dijo Kukui sonriendo.

-Si, muy lindo...-. Dijo Burnet reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Kukui.

Ambos vieron a su hijo por un par de minutos, orgullosos por la gran familia que se estaba creando poco a poco, sin nada de preocupaciones alrededor... de pronto suena una alarma en el sótano del laboratorio, se pudieron escuchar un par de gruñidos por parte de los Pokémon.

-Esto no puede ser cierto-. Dijo Burnet frustrada.

-No uno más porfavor-. Dijo Kukui también frustrado

-Tu atiende, me quedo aquí con Elio ¿Vale?-. Dijo Burnet a lo cual Kukui asintió y se dirigió al sótano, no quería lidiar más con Ultraentes por el día de hoy, eso parecía que no iba a cumplirse cuando vio que quien lo contactaba era la corporación Aether, a lo cual Kukui se frustro más y solo procedió a contestar la videollamada.

-Solo dime con que ultraente lidiaremos ahora y terminemos pronto Rotom.

-Profesor, buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción, pero esta vez no es por los Ultraentes-. Dijo una voz de hombre en el otro lado de la línea, Kukui respiro aliviado hasta que cayó en cuenta que la voz no era de Rotom, era de un hombre de bata blanca con lentes verdes.

-¿Faba? ¿Donde esta Rotom?.

-Digamos que ahora está recargando pila por el desmayo que tuvo-. Dijo otra persona que hizo a un lado al mencionado Faba, era una mujer de cabello morado y lentes del mismo color.

-¿Wicke? ¿Como esta eso de que Rotom se desmayó?-. Pregunto Kukui extrañado.

-Sucede que un hombre nos habló hace un par de minutos por videollamada, él pidió que lo contactáramos ya que nos hablaría de algo importante-. Dijo Wicke.

-¿Le preguntaron porqué?-. Pregunto Kukui.

-Si, pero dijo que lo revelaría con la condición de que lo contactáramos a usted, ya que quiere que los 3 lo sepamos... bueno 4, pero Rotom se desmayó-. Dijo Faba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Le preguntaron su nombre?-. Volvió a preguntar Kukui.

-Solo sabemos que se llama Charles algo, o al menos Rotom exclamó eso antes de desmayarse-. Dijo Wicke con un gesto similar al de Faba.

A Kukui le sonaba ese nombre de algún lado, pero no podía ubicarlo con exactitud... -Bueno, he de decir que estoy escéptico pero llámenlo, hay que ver que necesita, si es realmente importante...- Dijo Kukui.

-Lo uniremos a la videollamada entonces-. Dijo Faba asintiendo mientras escribía unos comandos en el lugar donde el y Wicke estaban, después de eso se abrió una tercera ventana en la computadora de Kukui, esta mostró una oficina con fotos y libros en los alrededores, después se revelo un hombre de gran barba y corta estatura sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente de la cámara, ahí fue donde Kukui lo reconoció...

-Buenas noches profesor Kukui-. Dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

Burnet bajo a ver a Kukui, con Elio en brazos, al ver la videollamada se acercó con curiosidad.

Sería una reunión interesante.

En los cielos de Kanto, con el sol en su mayor punto, sobrevolaban Charizard y Staraptor junto con Ash, Gou y Koharu, los primeros 2 sonreían por las maravillosas vistas aéreas de Kanto mientras que si bien Koharu no lo expresaba, se sentía tranquila al estar con su amigo, estaban sobrevolando Ciudad Verde en paz total.

-Llegaremos dentro de poco chicos-. Dijo Ash a sus amigos.

-Vale Ash-. Dijo Gou, después volteo a ver a su amiga. -¿Lo estas disfrutando Koharu?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-De hecho si Gou-. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Me alegra ¿También lo disfrutas Yamper?-. El pokémon respondió con ladridos de felicidad en los brazos de su entrenadora, después el chico volteo a ver al frente.

-¿Tu como vas Scorbunny?-. Pregunto Gou a su compañero pokémon, este estaba sentado en la cabeza de Staraptor y también respondió feliz, Staraptor se sentía un poco incómodo al tener los pies del conejo cerca de su cabeza pero se adaptó a ello, por suerte ya estaban cerca.

Por otro lado, Pikachu estaba sentado en la cabeza de Charizard y conversaban tranquilamente, Ash vio a sus 2 pokémon y suspiro con felicidad, desde el vamos se estaba sintiendo la nostalgia, ya que revisitaria sus recuerdos de aventuras pasadas, esto con el propósito de compartirlo con sus 2 nuevos amigos.

Si Ash agradecía algo desde haber empezado su aventura para ser maestro Pokémon, era haber conocido a tantas y maravillosas personas, tanto amigos como rivales, pero no dejaban de ser personas inolvidables.

Y sin duda ahora no era la excepción, si bien no estaba viajando a través de una región para obtener medallas o quedarse a aprender y actualizarse de conocimientos pokemon en una escuela, esta no dejaba de ser una aventura por sí misma, ir a conocer los secretos del mundo pokémon y revisitar las regiones a las que había ido antes, así como conocer Galar en algunas ocasiones, son de esas cosas que al de cabellera azabache le gustaba guardar en su mente y en su corazón.

Ahora le esperaba regresar a Alola, una región muy especial para él.

En el fondo odiaba comparar sus viajes, ya que para él todos tenían tanto buenas como malas cosas, pero no iba a negar que en la región tropical fue donde la paso mejor, aprendió muchas cosas y lecciones valiosas, también fue la región donde finalmente ganó su primera Liga Pokémon, siendo el primer campeón de Liga en Alola, pero su más grande recuerdo eran las grandes personas que conoció ahí... sus compañeros de clase y posteriores amigos, los profesores, sus pokémon que viven ahí, los rivales, los kahunas...

-¿Que estarán haciendo todos ahora mismo?-. Dijo Ash viendo al cielo con los ojos brillosos... los extrañaba a todos y ahora que los vería una vez más. se sentía muy emocionado, al menos ya sabía que sus amigos de clase estaban ahí, a pesar de que faltaba una...

-¡Pika pika!-. Ash salió de su trance al escuchar los gritos de su compañero, este señalaba abajo de ellos, a lo cual Ash observó, habían llegado.

-Oh, lo siento Pikachu, andaba pensativo-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache. -Ok ¡Es hora de bajar amigos!-. Una vez dicho esto, Charizard y Staraptor detuvieron su vuelo y empezaron a bajar lentamente al suelo.

-¿Tan pronto llegamos?-. Pregunto Koharu. -Se me hizo un poco rápido el viaje.

-Yo sentí que iba algo lento pero lo disfrute-. Dijo Gou sonriendo.

Los 2 voladores bajaron tranquilamente al suelo, ya cuando aterrizaron, se agacharon para que los chicos bajaran, Ash bajó de un brinco, así como Pikachu quien aterrizó en el hombro de su entrenador, Gou fue el primero en bajar de Staraptor imitando a Ash, Scorbunny aterrizo de la cabeza del depredador al suelo, agradeciendo al ave y de camino disculparse por si lo tuvo incómodo, a lo cual el pokémon solo respondió acomodándose su flequillo en forma de guadaña y diciéndole al conejo que no se preocupara, por otro lado, Gou cargaba a Yamper quien también bajó de un brinco directo a los brazos del amigo de su entrenadora para que después el chico lo bajara al suelo y este fuera con Scorbunny, ya por último Koharu iba a bajar pero no se sentía en confianza de brincar.

-No tengas miedo Koharu, aquí estoy para que no te pase nada-. Dijo Gou con una sonrisa que emitió confianza en la chica.

-Ok, pero temo caer mal-. Dicho esto Koharu cerró los ojos y saltó esperando sentir el suelo, pero sintió como si estuviera flotando, eso era raro, por lo que abrió los ojos y solo vio el rostro de su amigo a pocos centímetros de ella, así como los brazos del chico en su cintura, se sintió bastante rara por la situación, pero lo más raro es que no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, eso le aterraba un poco.

-Te dije que no te pasaría nada Koharu-. Dijo Gou sonriendo.

-Ehm...-. La chica no sabia que decir realmente, pero finalmente salió un... -¿Podrías bajarme Gou?-.

-Oh, lo siento Koharu-. Dijo Gou en lo que bajó a su amiga al suelo, sus pokémon vieron esta interacción bastante extrañados mientras que Ash también la había visto y sonrió.

-Bueno chicos, bienvenidos a mi pueblo natal... Pueblo Paleta-. Dijo Ash mientras estiraba sus brazos viendo al pueblo.

-No ha cambiado nada por lo que veo-. Dijo Gou ya con Scorbunny en su hombro.

-Es cierto, sigue teniendo la misma mística-. Dijo Koharu cargando a Yamper.

Ash los vio extrañados. -Esperen ¿Ya vinieron a visitarlo antes?.

-Si Ash, Koharu y yo vinimos aquí por primera vez cuando teníamos 6 años-. Dijo Gou.

-Fue para nuestro primer campamento Pokémon con el Profesor Oak-. Confirmó Koharu.

Ash empezó a unir las piezas por la información brindada por sus amigos. -Cuando tenían 6... oh rayos, pudimos habernos conocido antes.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash?-. Pregunto Gou.

-Yo quería ir a ese campamento con el Profesor Oak, también sería mi primera vez en uno pero... me quede dormido y no pude llegar a tiempo-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache completamente apenado, Pikachu confirmaba una vez más que quedarse dormido ya era toda una costumbre en su amigo.

-Oh cierto, el profesor Oak mencionó de que alguien faltaba para el campamento pero al ya ser tarde, lo empezamos sin ese alguien... ¿Eras tu entonces?-. Dijo Koharu con las ganas de no burlarse.

-Si-. Dijo Ash con la cabeza baja.

Gou rio mucho al escuchar ese sí de su amigo, Ash no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada enojada, Koharu también empezó a reír pero sin la misma intensidad que su amigo, a lo cual Ash solo les dio la espalda haciendo pucheros, finalmente Gou dijo con una lágrima en su ojo. -Puedo confirmar que hay costumbres que no se olvidan cuando se habla de ti ¿eh?

El de cabellera azabache solo suspiro. -Todavía que los invitó y se burlan.

-Ya Ash, no te lo tomes a pecho amigo-. Dijo Gou dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo a lo que Ash sonrió.

-No puedo tomarme nada a pecho cuando se trata de ustedes amigos.

Koharu se sorprendió un poco al ver a Ash cambiar de enojado a feliz en cuestión de segundos, pero decidió hacer eso a un lado. -Bueno Ash, ¿A donde nos llevaras primero?-. Pregunto la chica.

-Ok, la primera parada será el laboratorio del profesor Oak para ver a todos mis Pokémon, después iremos a mi casa ¿Les parece?

-A mi me parece perfecto, quiero ver a todos tus Pokémon-. Dijo Gou emocionado, Koharu solo asintió, también estaba de acuerdo con el plan del día.

-Bien-. Ash se acerco a sus Pokémon que descansaban de la gran sesión de vuelo que habían tenido. -Adelántense al rancho y díganle a Bulbasaur que sea el primero en venir conmigo, será una gran reunión-. A esto Charizard y Staraptor asintieron con emoción, hicieron su grito característico y tomaron vuelo una vez más para dirigirse a donde estaban todos sus compañeros de batalla, Ash volvió con sus amigos, tomó una rama del suelo con una hoja en la punta que estaba en el suelo.

-Siganme amigos-. Simplemente dijo Ash señalando al rumbo al que se fueron sus pokémon, Gou y Koharu lo siguieron.

A medida que la caminata proseguía, tanto Ash como Pikachu sentían la nostalgia correr por sus venas, mientras que Gou y Koharu apreciaban los alrededores de Pueblo Paleta, no había cambiado en absolutamente nada desde aquel campamento con el profesor Oak, aquel donde Gou conoció a Mew, un recuerdo siempre fresco en la cabeza del chico de Ciudad Carmín y la motivación principal de su objetivo, capturar al mítico.

Koharu también recordó ese día pero por otra razón, siempre asociaba ese día con la cría de Kangaskhan que había caído de una gran altura pero que fue salvada por el mítico Mew, algo difícil de borrar para la de cabello carmesí, la noche de ese día no había podido dormir por ese suceso en el que agradecía que no terminara en una fatalidad.

Para ambos fue un día muy importante y cada uno lo recordaba ya sea con nostalgia o con tristeza...

-Llegamos amigos-. La voz de Ash interrumpió a ambos de sus pensamientos y observaron a su alrededor, estaban enfrente de una gran escalera que llevaba al Laboratorio del famoso Profesor Oak, los 3 vieron al laboratorio y procedieron a subir por la escalera, poco después se rompió el silencio...

-¿Y de donde conoces a Tracey?-. Pregunto Koharu con curiosidad.

-Lo conocí en el Archipiélago Naranja al hacer un recado para el profesor Oak, el cual es su ídolo y por aquel entonces ansiaba conocerlo, cuando termine mi aventura por las Islas Naranja, traje a Tracey para que lo pudiera conocer, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabó siendo su asistente de laboratorio-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache, Pikachu asentía a todo lo que decía su entrenador.

-¿Anduviste por el Archipiélago Naranja? Impresionante-. Dijo Gou algo sorprendido.

-Si, fue nuestra segunda gran aventura que tuvimos, la pasamos muy bien-. Dijo Ash sonriendo acariciando a Pikachu.

Gou y Koharu asintieron a lo que Ash decía, ya no cabía duda que era alguien con mucha experiencia, sobre todo para la chica pero aun seguía una pregunta en el aire ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia de experiencia?

Terminaron de subir las escaleras estando de frente al laboratorio, Ash procedió a tocar la puerta, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se abrió, quien los recibió fue el mismo chico del que habían hablado.

-Hola Ash, me alegra volver a verte amigo-. Dijo Tracey sonriendo.

-Hey Tracey, también me alegra verte ¿Como ha estado todo en el laboratorio?

-Excelente, aunque he de decirte que desde que te fuiste a Ciudad Carmín, te han extrañado mucho tus Pokémon-. Tracey se dirigió después a los nuevos chicos que conoció en la llamada. -Es un placer conocerlos en persona.

-El gusto es nuestro Tracey, Ash nos estaba contando cómo se conocieron-. Dijo Gou tendiendo la mano del chico, Koharu solo se limitó a sonreír.

-Je, entonces ya conocen mi historia de cómo empecé a trabajar aquí-. Dijo Tracey correspondiendo al gesto de Gou, después se dirigió a Koharu. -Es un gusto conocerte.

-Oh, el gusto es mío-. Dijo la chica de cabello carmesí, después Tracey volvió con Ash y Pikachu quienes se notaban emocionados.

-Oye Ash, vi que Charizard y Staraptor vinieron antes que ustedes...-. Dijo el chico mientras se dirigían al rancho detrás del laboratorio, Gou y Koharu los seguían a ambos.

-Si, les dije que llamaran a Bulbasaur primero-. Dijo el de cabello azabache guiñando el ojo a su amigo.

-Así que Bulbasaur hará el llamado ¿Eh?-. Dijo Tracey sonriendo.

-Así es-. Dijo Ash feliz, Gou y Koharu se quedaron un poco confusos ¿A que se referían con llamado?.

Caminaron hasta la parte trasera del laboratorio pasando una mesa donde estaba una mesa con 3 pokebolas, las mismas donde se alojaban los iniciales de Kanto, aquellos primeros compañeros de los nuevos entrenadores, tanto Ash como Pikachu contemplaban eso, recordando su primer encuentro, sonriendo ante ello.

Finalmente los 4 chicos llegaron a una gran puerta de color rosa, la cual Tracey abrió con una llave, dando paso a un área verde de enormes proporciones, acompañada de arboles y pasto, más al fondo se podía ver un lago tan brillante como el cielo de Pueblo Paleta, Gou y Koharu se impresionaron ante esa vista, así como Scorbunny y Yamper que la veían con los ojos brillando.

Justo cuando Ash dio el primer paso al rancho, Bulbasaur vino a toda velocidad hacia el joven, el cual Ash lo recibió con un gran abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a sus 2 amigos de Ciudad Carmín, Tracey solo sonrió expectante al resto de la reunión.

-¿Como has estado Bulbasaur?-. Pregunto Ash con gran alegría.

-¡Bulba!-. Respondió el pokémon con lo que se podía entender como un muy bien, después Ash lo bajo al suelo con cuidado y se agacho, mientras que Pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador.

-¿Has estado cuidando a todos junto con Tracey amigo?-. Pregunto Ash a lo que Bulbasaur asintió.

-Bien, ya sabes que hacer Bulbasaur, llama a todos como solo tu lo sabes hacer-. Dijo Ash sonriendo, Bulbasaur se emocionó mientras cargaba energía en su bulbo, un comportamiento que Gou y Koharu observaron atentamente.

En unos segundos el bulbo del pokémon semilla estaba tan brillante como el sol que alumbraba al rancho, después la expulsó en un rayo de tonos amarillos y verdosos que se disparó al cielo, todo esto sin perder la sonrisa.

Ash se puso de pie y extendió los brazos a los lados. -¡Hey amigos!-. Gritó con toda la fuerza que su voz permitía, y ante la mirada atónita de todos excepto Tracey y Pikachu, una gran oleada de pokémon se acercaba, tanto a tierra como por los cielos, todos liderados por Charizard y Staraptor.

Gou pudo reconocer algunas especies que venían hacia acá, Koharu solo miro atónita a Ash, pensando que se había vuelto loco al exponerse ante tremenda oleada que se venía.

Pikachu y Bulbasaur se hicieron a un lado para ver el espectáculo, y vieron con gran sonrisa como todos sus compañeros de batalla se le fueron encima a Ash con muestras de cariño a tal punto que el entrenador cayó al suelo, pero nunca quitando la sonrisa, Charizard y Staraptor acompañaron a Pikachu y a Bulbasaur viendo como su entrenador era recibido.

Tracey sonrió gratamente, Gou se maravilló ante la cantidad de Pokémon que su amigo tenía, todos de diferentes tipos, y Koharu seguía atónita ante lo que veía, ya sus ojos estaban como platos a estas alturas

-¿Como han estado amigos? Los extrañaba-. Dijo Ash aun en el suelo, todos sus Pokémon respondieron con sus gritos característicos, todos emitiendo felicidad, pasaron un par de minutos y el de cabellera azabache se intento levantar pero los grandes cuerpos de sus Tauros y Bayleef no lo dejaban, los pequeños como Oshawott, Snivy y Quilava no tuvieron problema en acercarse y pegarse a su entrenador intentando abrazarlo, todos los voladores como Noivern, Swellow y Gliscor lo rodeaban en el aire, Bulbasaur noto las intenciones de su entrenador y se acercó a los demás pokémon y les dijo algo, después de eso los demás Pokémon poco a poco se separaron de su entrenador para dejarlo levantarse, tanto Gou como Koharu notaron esto y se sorprendieron de que todos obedecieran la orden del inicial de Kanto, incluso los grandes obedecieron.

Ash se levantó quitándose el polvo de su chaqueta y de sus shorts, Koharu noto algo en la cabeza de Ash que le dio un poco de miedo.

-Ash, uno de tus Pokémon te esta mordiendo la cabeza.

-Oh no te preocupes Koharu, así es Gible-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache con una gran sonrisa, Gible también sonrió aún con su mandíbula en la cabeza de su entrenador.

-Ash, no puedo creer que tengas a todos estos Pokémon y no me habías dicho, incluso veo algunos que no tenemos en el Jardín Sakuragi-. Dijo Gou con sorpresa intentando hacer un puchero.

-Je, lo siento si no te lo dije amigo-. Dijo Ash con algo de pena.

Koharu observo a todas las especies de Pokémon que estaban alrededor de Ash, si de por si se sentía intimidada por el porte de Staraptor, ahora ante tantos se sentía aún más nerviosa, pero hubo una especie que le llamó la atención, o mejor dicho, una especie de múltiples Pokemon.

-Oye Ash ¿Como lograste hacerte con tantos Tauros?-. Pregunto la chica tímidamente, su respuesta fue una gran risa del de cabellera azabache.

-De hecho es una historia graciosa, verán...-.

Mientras Ash contaba la historia de los Tauros, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard y Staraptor se acercaron con los demás Pokémon reunidos, Gible se bajó de la cabeza de su entrenador para seguir a Pikachu.

_-¿Como ha estado todo en el rancho amigos?-. _Pregunto Pikachu.

Infernape tomó la palabra. _-Todo muy bien Pikachu, he de decir que nos sorprendió la visita._

_-¿Ha estado todo bien en el nuevo trabajo que tienen Ash y tu?-._ Pregunto Unfezant bajando al suelo acompañada de los demás voladores.

_-Todo ha ido muy bien chicos, como ven ya nos hemos hecho de nuevos amigos-. _Respondió Pikachu.

_-¿Quienes son?-. _Pregunto Oshawott con curiosidad.

_-Se llaman Gou y Koharu, ambos son de Ciudad Carmín-. _Respondió Pikachu señalando a los 2 chicos, en ese momento vio que Scorbunny y Yamper no se acercaban, era obvia la timidez que ambos tenían, Bulbasaur también noto esto por lo que tomó la palabra.

_-Acérquense chicos, no mordemos ni nada por el estilo-. _Respondió el pokémon semilla con una sonrisa, dicho esto el primero en bajar fue Scorbunny aún con timidez, pero a la vez viendo con admiración a todos los Pokémon del amigo de su entrenador.

Torkoal se acercó lentamente al conejo. _-Tranquilo, cualquier pokémon de un amigo de nuestro entrenador lo consideramos uno de los nuestros ¿Como te llamas?_.

_-Me llamo Scorbunny, soy de Galar_-. Dijo el conejo sonriendo.

_-¿Galar? Creo que ninguno de nosotros había escuchado hablar de ese lugar-. _Respondió Gliscor.

_-Concuerdo ¿Es donde están ahora Ash y tu, Pikachu?-. _Pregunto Krookodile.

_-Se podría decir-. _Dijo Pikachu con una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente.

_-¿No han ido por medallas de gimnasio como suele ser?_-. Pregunto Kingler.

_-De hecho no Kingler, no hemos ido por medallas, si bien Ash y yo hemos ido de visita a Galar, solo ha sido para investigación, de hecho fue en nuestro primer viaje donde conocimos a Scorbunny-. _Mientras hablaba el ratón amarillo para la atención de los demás, Yamper ladro levemente a Koharu para que le dejara ir con el resto de los Pokemon, al principio se mostraba escéptica, pero Yamper sonrío dándole a entender que no pasaría nada, la de cabello carmesí suspiro, sonrío y bajo a Yamper para que fuera con el resto de los pokémon, el perro estaba igual de nervioso que Scorbunny, no los conocía de nada, pero parecían ser amigables, lo cual le emitió confianza

Mientras veía a Pikachu hablar, se acercó con lo que parecía ser una serpiente verde de ojos cafés, está al notar que se acercaba el cachorro, lo saludo con una sonrisa.

_-Tu debes ser el pokémon de la chica, me llamo Snivy ¿Y tu?-._

_-Me llamo Yamper, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, jamas creí que hubiera tantos aquí-. _Respondió Yamper.

_-Te entiendo, cuando vine aquí por primera vez, también me sorprendí por la gran cantidad de compañeros que hay, lo mejor de todo es que todos son amigables, igual que el-. _Dijo Snivy sonriente mientras señalaba a Ash, quien seguía contando la historia de los Tauros, riendo al ver los gestos exagerados que hacía al contarla.

Totodile se acercó a Snivy y a Yamper, a este último le hizo una pregunta. _-¿Tú también eres de Galar?_.

_-Parece ser que si-. _Dijo Yamper sonriente.

_-¿Parece ser?-._ Pregunto Snivy.

_-No he ido a Galar realmente, pero Scorbunny me dice que si soy de allá porque ha visto muchos como los de mi especie ahí._

Hawlucha se unió a la conversación. _-¿Y cómo llegaste con tu entrenadora?._

_-La conocí en Ciudad Carmín recién nacido, hemos estado juntos ya por un tiempo-. _Dijo Yamper sonriendo.

Quien se unió a la conversación ahora fue Heracross, alguien que intimido en cierto modo a Yamper más que nada por su tamaño. _-Nos disculpamos de antemano si ponemos nerviosa a tu entrenadora, parece ser que se incomodo al vernos a todos._

Yamper se tranquilizo al oír la sinceridad proveniente de las palabras del escarabajo. _-No te preocupes, no es de todos los días estar con muchos Pokemon en un solo lugar para ella-. _De pronto un gran grito de sorpresa desconcentro a todos los de la conversación, venían de lo que parecía ser un oso gigante de color azul marino con beige.

_-¿Como esta eso de que tengo un árbol en mi panza cuando soy gigante? Explica eso Pikachu-. _Dijo el Pokemon.

_-Tranquilo Snorlax, vas a asustar a los nuevos_-. Dijo Sceptile con su característica rama en la boca.

_-Oh, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes Snorlax, te explico, según investigamos Ash, Gou, Scorbunny y yo, es un fenómeno llamado Dinamax, este provoca que los Pokémon se vuelvan gigantes, aunque lo que paso ahi fue una variación, Gigantamax._

_-¿Como que una variación?_-. Pregunto Pignite.

_-Si, el dinamax como tal es como si cualquiera de nosotros se volviera gigante, el Gigantamax es lo mismo pero le cambia la apariencia al Pokémon en cuestión._

_-¿Es como la megaevolución?-. _Pregunto Talonflame, a Scorbunny y a Yamper se les hizo extraña la palabra.

_-Muy parecido de hecho-. _Dijo Pikachu.

_-Disculpa Pikachu ¿Que es eso de megaevolución?-. _Pregunto Scorbunny.

_-¿No la conocen?-. _Pregunto Charizard, tanto conejo como cacharro negaron con la cabeza.

_-Bueno chicos, les explico...-. _Pikachu procedió a explicar la megaevolución, al mismo tiempo recibiendo asentimientos de Noivern, Hawlucha y Talonflame, ellos sabían perfectamente del fenómeno, al término de la misma, Scorbunny y Yamper quedaron fascinados.

_-Eso es genial, me pregunto si podremos nosotros-. _Dijo Yamper ilusionado, sin saber que recibió miradas de pena y lastima por el pequeño.

_-¿Todos ustedes pueden megaevolucionar?-. _Preguntó Scorbunny con los ojos brillosos.

_-No todos hasta donde sabemos, aún no se encuentran las mega piedras respectivas de algunos de nosotros_-. Dijo Krookodile.

_-Solo unos cuantos de nosotros podemos, pero a nuestro entrenador no se le ha ocurrido buscar nuestras mega piedras todavía-. _Dijo Heracross, Pikachu se rió junto con algunos de los Pokémon presentes.

_-Se lo intentaré decir cuando pasemos por Kalos la próxima vez-. _Dijo Pikachu aún riendo.

_-Creo que deberían venir más seguido Ash y tu, ahora que no están en otra región-._Dijo Gible con emoción.

_-Más que eso, creo que es hora de hacer nuestro regreso triunfal a las batallas Pokémon-. _Dijo Charizard con emoción, algo que fue secundado por todos los presentes.

_-Hablo por todos cuando digo que te envidiamos Pikachu, eres el único que a estado con Ash en todos los viajes-. _Dijo Staraptor.

_-Lo se chicos, también espero que todos juntos podamos batallar una vez más-._ Dijo Pikachu con emoción.

_-Concuerdo, también hay que hacer algo por nuestra parte, nuestro entrenador ya ganó una Liga con otros Pokémon, no podemos quedarnos atrás-. _Dijo Torterra.

_-Yo desde hace tiempo que quiero conocer a esos Pokémon que ganaron esa Liga, tenemos que saber sus secretos_-. Dijo Corphish.

_-Esperen, ¿Aún hay más aparte de ustedes? ¿Y donde están?_-. Pregunto Scorbunny.

_-Bueno, están los pokemon que ganaron la Liga, tenemos entendido que están en la región de Alola, mientras que los demás...-. _Había explicado Noivern pero se detuvo en ese momento, todos empezaron a ver al suelo con miradas tristes, sobretodo los pokémon de Kanto y Kalos, el conejo vio la situación y se lamentó por haber hecho esa pregunta, Yamper se acercó a él para consolarlo y vio que Pikachu puso su mano en el hombro del conejo sonriendo tristemente.

_-Así es amigo, hay más aparte de nosotros, es solo que no están aquí ahora-_. Dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa triste.

_-De verdad discúlpenme Pikachu, no quería abrirles malos recuerdos-._ Dijo Scorbunny apenado, en ese momento sintió otra mano en su hombro, esta era de Hawlucha quien lo miró sonriente. _-No te tienes que disculpar amigo._

_-Si no les incomoda ¿Que paso con los demás?-._ Pregunto Yamper con curiosidad.

_-No hay problema Yamper, puedo contarles ahora...-. _Pikachu procedería a contar las historias de aquellos pokémon que su entrenador tuvo que liberar, ahí sintió una gran mano en su cabeza, dio la vuelta para ver a Ash

-Amigo, llevare a Gou y a Koharu a mi casa, ¿Puedo encargarte a Scorbunny y a Yamper junto con el resto de los chicos?.

-¡Pika!-. Respondió alegremente, ocultando un poco la melancolía.

-Gracias amigo, nos veremos más tarde-. Dijo Ash, después se dirigió al resto de sus pokémon. -Cuiden mucho a Scorbunny y a Yamper ¿Ok amigos?-. Todos los pokémon respondieron a esto, dando a entender que estarían bien con ellos, Gou y Koharu se acercaron a sus respectivos Pokémon.

-Diviértete con ellos Scorbunny, nos veremos más tarde-. Dijo Gou a Scorbunny, después levantó su mano enfrente del conejo, este corrió hacia su entrenador y dio una maroma haciendo que su pie chocará con la mano de su entrenador.

Koharu se acercó a su pokémon y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza. -No te portes mal Yamper, pásala bien con ellos-. En respuesta el cachorro lamió su mejilla a lo cual la chica sonrió ampliamente. -Nos vemos-. Koharu se dio la vuelta para regresar con Gou mientras Ash hablaba con Tracey.

-¿Vendrás más tarde Ash?-. Pregunto el chico, Ash cruzó los brazos cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y respondió:

-Nah, ven con nosotros Tracey, mis pokémon estarán bien-. Al terminar de decir esto, Ash se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la mirada de ojos como platos de su amigo.

-Ash ¿Te volviste loco? Recuerda que estoy a cargo de tus Pokémon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado solo con ellos? ¿Desde hace cuanto que el profesor Oak te dejo a cargo?-. Tracey iba a responder pero de último momento se calló, había estado desde ayer en la tarde cuando el profesor se fue, tenía todas las de perder ante su amigo, simplemente se resignó.

-Bien, iré, pero cualquier daño te tocará a ti pagarlo-. Dijo Tracey con los brazos cruzados sonriendo,  
-Te aprovechas de lo que he ganado en mi carrera como entrenador-. Dijo Ash haciendo un puchero mientras lideraba el camino a la salida del laboratorio. -Tu tranquilo, mis pokémon no van a hacer nada.

-Bien, confío en tu palabra-. Dijo Tracey mientras todos entraban de nuevo al laboratorio mientras los pokémon los observaban.

_-No vandalizaremos nada ¿Verdad?_-. Preguntó uno de los Tauros.

_-Estas loco si crees que lo haremos-._ Dijo Bulbasaur.

Pikachu vio la entrada al laboratorio por unos segundos y finalmente volteo a ver a sus compañeros de batalla más los pokémon de Gou y Koharu. _-Bueno chicos, estaremos solos por un pequeño tiempo, así que a contar lo que dejamos pendiente-. _Pikachu observó a Scorbunny y a Yamper, ambos estaban expectantes a las historias que se iban a contar. _-Verán chicos..._

Ash lideraba el camino a su casa mientras que Tracey, Gou y Koharu lo seguían, estos últimos solo necesitaron escuchar de la historia de los Tauros para saber que Ash definitivamente no era alguien promedio, o al menos solo Koharu ya que Gou lo presentía desde el día que lo conoció en el lomo del legendario Lugia, ver a los pokémon de su amigo solo aumentó su admiración en el.

No solo Gou lo admiraba, Tracey había sido testigo de cómo poco a poco Ash se hacía cada vez mejor entrenador a pesar de las altas y bajas, por más bajo que cayera, el se levantaba y escalaba más, recordaba cada vez que regresaba de una región y decía que no había podido ganar la liga, pero inmediatamente sonreía y decía no se rendiría hasta ganar una y no dejar su sueño morir. El día que llego con el trofeo de la Liga Pokémon de Alola, Tracey sintió un gran orgullo por su amigo, así como una admiración enorme, tanto fue así que le dio un abrazo fuerte en el momento, para el Ash tenía una perseverancia tan enorme como su amabilidad y su gran corazón, perseverancia que finalmente le dio frutos.

Koharu estaba incrédula ante este chico, alguien que se había hecho con muchos Pokémon y que era muy feliz con lo que hacía, la chica se cuestionó si sentía envidia hacia él, ¿O porque lo dejo a su suerte después de que su Yamper lo electrocutara cuando lo conoció? ¿Porque actuaba a veces con indiferencia o molestia por la actitud tan hiperactiva de el? Eran preguntas que a Koharu se le hacían difíciles de responder pero algo era muy seguro, lo había prejuzgado antes de conocerlo a fondo.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de color blanco con techo rojo, en el suelo había unas piedras que llevaban a la puerta principal de la casa, Ash toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, todo esto sin quitar la gran sonrisa que lo distingue, en unos segundos fue abierta la puerta por una mujer de ojos y cabello café, vestida con un suéter rosa y una falda púrpura larga.

En el momento que vio a Ash, sus ojos brillaron muy fuerte, Gou y Tracey ya conocían a la mujer así que se podía ver el emotivo reencuentro, y tan rápido como parpadearon, la mujer abrazo muy fuerte al de cabellera azabache, casi tirando su gorra.

-¡Hijo! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!-. Dijo la mujer con felicidad.

-Hola mamá, me alegra volver a verte-. Dijo Ash a duras penas por el abrazo asfixiante, pero feliz.

Pasaron unos segundos eternos hasta que la mujer se separo del abrazo. -¿Como ha estado todo con el profesor Sakuragi? Tienes mucho que contarme Ash-.

-Muy bien mamá, he disfrutado mucho estar ahí...-.

-Veo que trajiste a tus amigos, y llegan en buena hora porque la hora de la comida está cerca-. Dijo la mujer sonriendo  
-¡Que genial!-. Exclamó Ash.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver Sra. Ketchum-. Dijo Gou haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto con Koharu.

-Debo de decir que estoy sorprendida por verlos, pero me alegra, entre más mejor-. Dijo Delia sonriendo.

-Mama, los traje para enseñarles todo sobre mis viajes-. Dijo Ash.

-Esta perfecto hijo-. Interrogó Delia.

-Si quiere, le puedo ayudar con la comida mientras Ash está con ellos-. Pidió Tracey.

-Gracias Tracey pero ¿No se supone que deberías estar viendo a los Pokémon de Ash? No quiero que el Profesor Oak te regañe.

-Tranquila mamá, yo lo invite para que viniera, aparte confío que mis Pokémon no vandalicen el lugar-. Dijo Ash.

Delia miró a su hijo sorprendida y rió un poco. -Entiendo que confíes en tus Pokémon Ash, pero no quiero que a Tracey o a ti los regañe el profesor ¿No recuerdas cuando trajiste a tus pokémon de Sinnoh? Buizel provocó tanto a los Tauros que lo acaban persiguiendo y tiraron una de las cercas-. Gou río ante la anécdota, Koharu sonrió un poco y Tracey se mostró apenado.

-Mama, eso solo fue una vez-. Dijo Ash.

-Y tuviste que pagar la cerca con lo que ganaste por la Liga de Sinnoh, lo cual te recuerdo que no fue muy barato-. Dijo Delia con un dedo en alto.

-Mama, ya hicieron las paces por ello, no pasara de nuevo-. Dijo Ash apenado.

-Eso espero hijo, haré la comida con Tracey, les hablare cuando este lista.

-Gracias mama-. Dijo Ash dándole un abrazo rápido y después se dirigió a Gou y a Koharu. -Vengan chicos, tengo todo en mi habitación-. Ash entro a la casa para subir a su habitación, Gou lo siguió con emoción y Koharu algo inexpresiva pero expectante. -Con permiso-. Alcanzó a decir la chica a Delia mientras entraba a la casa y seguía a los chicos.

-Pasa, siéntete como en casa-. Dijo Delia viendo a los chicos subir, luego dejo pasar a Tracey y ambos fueron a la cocina.

Ash abrió la puerta de su cuarto con Gou y Koharu detrás de él. -Sean bienvenidos chicos-.

-¿Aquí es donde tienes todos tus logros Ash?-. Preguntó Gou mientras entraba.

-Sí, aunque he considerado comprar una vitrina para poner en la sala, aunque sea una mediana-. Dijo Ash mientras dejaba su mochila cerca de su cama, lo que vieron Gou y Koharu al entrar era un cuarto pintado de verde, habían 2 ventanas que iluminaban la habitación, una al fondo donde se podía ver el famoso bosque verde y una al lado izquierdo donde se podía ver el resto de Pueblo Paleta, a la derecha había una litera junto con un pequeño escritorio donde se vislumbraba una computadora portátil, junto a esta había un gran peluche de Snorlax. En la otra esquina había un mueble que tenía una televisión en la esquina, se podían ver unos libros apilados con algo de polvo.

Pero lo más predominante para los chicos era lo que estaba encima de otro mueble que estaba al lado de la entrada de la habitación, encima de él estaban todos los reconocimientos de su amigo, tanto trofeos como medallas.

Ash regresó con sus amigos a contemplar sus logros y sonrió, toda su carrera de entrenador estaba ahí.

-Wow, si que has hecho mucho...-. Dijo Gou con los ojos como platos, había reconocido algunos logros como las medallas de gimnasio no de una ni 2, sino de 4 regiones.

-Esas son mis medallas de gimnasio de Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, pero no son todas las que tengo-. Dijo Ash mientras abría una puerta que estaba debajo de su cama y sacó una chaqueta de color azul con bordes amarillos, abrió el interior de la misma y reveló el interior, Gou se sorprendió aún más. -Aquí tengo las de Kanto, Johto y las Islas Naranja, las tengo aquí porque no me dieron una caja para ellas, una de las razones principales por las que quiero comprar la vitrina-. Dijo Ash.

-¿Eso significa que competiste en las Ligas Pokémon de esas regiones? ¿Y como te fue en cada una de ellas?-. Pregunto Gou cada vez más curioso.

Ash volvió a poner su chaqueta en su posición original y cerró la puerta que estaba debajo de su cama. -Bueno, mi primera liga fue en la Meseta Añil aquí en Kanto, me quede en el Top 16, he llegado al Top 8 en Johto, Hoenn y Unova, semifinalista en Sinnoh, subcampeón en Kalos y finalmente...-. Ash se acerco a sus trofeos y tomó el más grande de ellos, uno de oro con una Pokebola en el centro. -Campeón en Alola.

Tanto Gou como Koharu unieron los puntos de porqué Ash consideraba Alola como su segunda casa.

-Vaya que te costó ganar tu primera liga regional después de varios intentos-. Dijo Koharu.

-Vaya que sí, pero ha valido la pena, ya que algo que siempre ha estado en mi mente desde que empecé como entrenador es nunca rendirme hasta cumplir mis sueños, y miren que si he tenido derrotas dolorosas-. Dijo Ash recordando sobretodo las derrotas en Sinnoh y Kalos. -Pero esas derrotas solo hicieron que me motivara más-. Ahora el de cabellera azabache tomó un trofeo más pequeño, este también tenia una Pokebola con alas detrás de la misma.

-¿Ese trofeo de que es Ash?-. Pregunto Gou.

-Este fue al ganar la Liga Naranja, lo considero mi primer gran triunfo como entrenador-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache sonriendo, Gou sentía como su admiración por el entrenador crecía cada vez más, el joven de ciudad Carmín pregunto por el curioso trofeo con una especie de luchador y la pequeña pulsera que estaba frente a él, mientras que Koharu volvió a ver los logros de Ash, sin duda había hecho bastante en su carrera, si hubo algo que le llamó la atención entre todo lo que tenía era un peluche de Clefairy, iba a preguntar el origen de ese muñeco y porque lo tenia ahí pero hubo algo más que le llamó la atención y estaba detrás del muñeco, era un reconocimiento enmarcado que tenía varios círculos dorados con logotipos diversos, la imagen central le sonaba de algún lugar... lo señalo con el dedo.

-Oye Ash ¿Y ese reconocimiento?.

-Oh, ese es mi reconocimiento por haber superado la batalla de la frontera-. Dijo Ash para absoluta sorpresa de los chicos, lo que más les sorprendió es que lo dijera en total naturalidad.

-¡¿Tu superaste la batalla de la frontera?!-. Exclamó Gou.

-Si, fue despues de mi viaje a Hoenn-. Dijo Ash sonriendo con los 2 trofeos de Liga en sus brazos.

-¿Cuanta experiencia tienes antes de ir a la batalla de la frontera? Debió ser muy difícil superarla-. Dijo Koharu.

-En ese entonces había terminado de participar en la Liga de Hoenn, por lo que ya tenía las medallas de ahí junto con las de Kanto y Johto, más mi experiencia en el Archipiélago Naranja, y de hecho fue difícil, la última medalla, la de la valentía, la conseguí hasta el tercer intento, cuando normalmente si reintentaba en conseguir una medalla, lo lograba en el segundo intento-. Dijo Ash.

-Me estas diciendo que has conseguido todos estos logros ¿Y aún no te consideras un maestro Pokémon?-. Pregunto Gou con sorpresa.

Ash considero un poco en cómo responder a esa cuestión. -Realmente aun no Gou, al principio pensaba algo similar, ser maestro Pokémon era ganar todas las ligas y ser el mejor sobre todos los entrenadores...-. Ash puso los trofeos a un lado para sacar una caja que también estaba sobre el mueble. -Pero con el tiempo he aprendido que no necesariamente es solo eso, también hay que entender a los Pokémon en general, ya que ellos no son solo para batallas, son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia-.

Los chicos de Ciudad Carmín prestaron atención atentamente a lo que decía Ash. -Una de las razones principales por las que me gusta este trabajo con el Profesor Sakuragi es que he podido interactuar más con los Pokémon, incluso con los que no son míos, he visto como cada uno tiene sus cualidades y defectos, pero eso es lo mejor, los hace únicos a cada uno-. Dijo Ash mientras abría la caja. -Otra cosa que agradezco al haberme planteado este sueño y construirlo poco a poco es de conocer a personas maravillosas y amigos inolvidables en cada uno de mis viajes.

Ash sacó de la caja una mitad de un listón de color rosa adornado con un broche dorado partido a la mitad y unas campanas alivio que puso a un lado de sus trofeos de campeón, al final saco un álbum de fotos de cubierta rojiblanca con un recuadro de texto en el que se escribía "Recuerdos".

Gou y Koharu vieron con curiosidad mientras Ash abría el álbum de fotos y en las primeras páginas estaban las fotos de todos sus viajes, en cada uno Ash tenía un conjunto de ropa diferente, también había personas y pokémon diferentes en cada una, pero el aire de amistad se sentía en cada una de ellas.

En cada una de las fotos estaba en el pie de página de las mismas el nombre de la región donde fue tomada.

-Vaya, puedo ver que si eres una persona de muchos amigos Ash-. Dijo Gou.

-Y muy viajero, ahora veo toda la experiencia que tienes realmente-. Dijo Koharu aun con tono de sorpresa.

-¿No le creías realmente Koharu?-. Pregunto Gou sonriendo.

Koharu se apeno un poco al responder. -Realmente no y no es necesario que me hagas sentir mal por ello Gou.

-Si te soy honesto, tampoco lo hubiera creído si me lo hubiera dicho el día que nos conocimos, así que no te preocupes- Dijo Gou sonriendo.

Los chicos de Ciudad Carmín seguían discutiendo sobre Ash sin que éste prestara atención ya que apreciaba cada una de las fotos, discutían sobre los logros de Ash y al mismo tiempo cada uno reflexionaba sus pensamientos sobre el entrenador.

Gou había recordado la primera pelea que tuvo con Ash literalmente en el primer trabajo que hicieron juntos, recordó como Ash se puso en la linea de fuego contra el equipo Rocket con tal de defender a los Bulbasaur, así como entender las razones por las que siempre estaban en la construcción del nuevo gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, fue a partir de ese momento que lo admiro y lo vio como un ídolo, ahora con lo visto, prácticamente ya lo tenia en un pedestal, ya nadie podía refutarlo, Gou agradecía tener a Ash como compañero en el trabajo del Profesor Sakuragi.

Por su lado, Koharu se había resuelto una pregunta que se hizo antes de entrar a la casa, si sentía envidia por el joven de cabellera azabache, pero no por sus logros o por su carácter, que ahora para ella era lo de menos, sentía envidia porque él se llevaba tan bien con sus Pokémon y consideraba a todos como iguales, posiblemente una de las razones de su éxito como entrenador, ella hacía un rato le había dado asco un ser de raro aspecto y Ash lo trato como lo que es, un Pokémon que tenia un aura única, también la chica recordaba que había tardado en simpatizar con Yamper y el se encariño con ella desde el primer dia que se conocieron. ¿Como el chico de cabellera azabache lograba establecer amistad con los Pokémon con tan suma facilidad y a ella aún le cuesta establecer un lazo de amistad con ellos? Ahora la chica si que se sentía mal por dejarlo a su suerte cuando Yamper lo electrocuto, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, sentía agrado hacia él, y esperaba por Arceus que ese agrado siguiera.

Posteriormente Gou se puso a un lado de Ash para ver las fotos mientras que Koharu seguía observando los logros de Ash, aún tenía una inquietud encima, ese peluche de Clefairy, se le hizo raro que estuviera ahí considerando que también tenia uno de Snorlax pero en otro lado de la habitación, finalmente decidió preguntar por ello por lo que giró a ver a Ash y noto algo en ese momento, primero Gou veía todas las fotos con curiosidad mientras que Ash se enfocaba en solo una, la de cabello carmesí se acercó más y vio que era lo que el de cabellera azabache veía fijamente, era una foto de sus amigos, esta tenía escrita en el pie de la misma "Kalos", la chica no quería hacer suposiciones a lo loco, pero le dio la impresión de que Ash veía solo un elemento de la foto, se acercó más para ver con detenimiento y, para afirmar lo que ella pensaba, Ash solo se enfocaba en una cosa, una persona, una chica de ojos azules y cabello corto de tono miel, en la foto vestía un vestido rosa adornado con un listón azul, una chaqueta roja y un sombrero rosa con un listón negro.

Koharu vio a la chica con detenimiento y después vio a Ash, por su expresión se notaba pensativo y hasta algo inquieto, pero solo eso, no lo vio con una leve sonrisa o algo por el estilo, algo que, honestamente, la chica esperaría.

Decidió escribir una nota mental con respecto a ello y después le tocó el hombro a Ash, este se exalto un poco haciendo que soltara el álbum y estuviera por caer de no ser porque Gou lo agarraba del otro lado

-¡Ah Koharu!

-Lo siento si te saque de tus pensamientos Ash, es solo que hay una cosa que no nos has explicado-. Dijo la chica.

-Tu discúlpame a mi por mi reacción Koharu, fui tomado por sorpresa pero no te preocupes ¿Que necesitas?-. Dijo Ash algo apenado.

-¿Qué hay de tu peluche de Clefairy? Se me hace un lugar inusual para poner un peluche ahí-. Dijo la chica señalando al mismo.

Ash ahora se enfocó en el peluche y de inmediato salió una gran sonrisa de su rostro, Gou también vio al peluche y después observó a su amigo, esa sonrisa la sintió diferente a como su amigo sonreía normalmente, luego el chico vio a su amiga de cabello carmesí y para su suerte, ella también lo noto.

-Ese muñeco me lo regaló una gran amiga mía-. Ash volvió al álbum que estaba en manos de Gou y señaló otra foto, esta tenía escrita en el pie de la misma "Alola", era la foto más numerosa de todas. -Fue ella-. Ash señaló a la chica en cuestión por lo que Gou y Koharu la observaron, una chica de cabello rubio brillante y ojos verdes, venía con un vestido totalmente blanco y con un sombrero del mismo color, Koharu noto que esta chica tenía el tono de piel más claro que la otra.

-Más que un regalo, es parte de una promesa que ella y yo hicimos-. Dijo Ash con los ojos brillantes, otro detalle que Koharu agregó a su nota mental, a esta chica la veía muy diferente a como veía a la de Kalos hacía un par de minutos.

-¿Una promesa? ¿Así de importante es la chica para ti?-. Pregunto Gou con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Puedes contarnos la historia completa?-. Pregunto Koharu ahora con la curiosidad a tope.

-Claro, con gusto se las cuento amigos, para empezar ella se llama...

-Chicos ¡Ya bajen a comer!-. Exclamó Delia desde la cocina, Gou y Koharu se frustraron un poco por las ganas que tenían de escuchar la historia, Ash solo sonrió ante ello mientras cerraba el álbum y lo dejo a un lado del peluche de Clefairy. -Tranquilos, si quieren les cuento durante la comida junto con algunas anécdotas de mis viajes, aún tenemos un largo día.

-Vale Ash, pero la tienes que contar ¿Ok?-. Dijo Gou.

-Lo haré-. Finalizó el de cabellera azabache riendo mientras abría la puerta para que los chicos salieran, por lo que Ash fue el último en salir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Los reconocimientos de Ash brillaron por la luz del sol proveniente de la ventana, su álbum quedó tranquilamente al lado del muñeco de Clefairy, objetos de grandes recuerdos para el joven entrenador.

**Y asi terminamos el capitulo.**

**Algunas cosas muy interesantes pasaron en estos días, creo que lo más destacable fue el aniversario 24 de Pokémon donde se voto por el Pokémon del año, el cual se acabo llevando Greninja, algo que me sorprendió gratamente ya que nuestro falso dragón favorito se apuntaba como el gran favorito a llevárselo, pero finalmente la rana le gano la punzada junto con Lucario y Mimikyu (este ultimo la gran sorpresa del Top 10 junto con Snom como lugar 30) mi favorito a ganar era Gengar, pero décimo lugar no es nada despreciable.**

**Hablando de Gengar, todo parece indicar que sera el nuevo miembro del equipo de Ash en la nueva temporada, lo cual me tiene muy emocionado, como mencione, Gengar es mi pokémon favorito de todos los tiempos así que se ve posible que se cumpla el sueño anhelado.**

**Para terminar, el nuevo singular, Zarude, se ve muy interesante así como la película, aunque la combinación de tipos que tiene solo hace que mi Ribombee campeón de Alola espere pacientemente el traslado a Galar para barrer el piso con el (si es que nos dan la batalla con el y no nos lo regalan así como así como ha pasado con los últimos míticos y singulares siendo Meltan la excepción a la regla)**

**Agradezco de corazón el apoyo que le dan a la historia, esto solo esta empezando a calentar motores así que esperen sorpresas interesantes, aún estamos un poco lejos de que se lleve a cabo el torneo ya que Ash no sera el único que entrenara para este...**

**Nos vemos próximamente, les ha hablado jona-perfilador18, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. Bienvenida Tropical

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo a la hora que leas esto.**

**Bueno, lo había advertido en el capitulo anterior pero, honestamente, no creí tardarme tanto en escribirlo, incluso durante estas ultimas semanas de mi trimestre, pero tranquilos, su escritor no ha caído victima del Coronavirus, por lo que esta en condiciones de seguir con esta historia, igual deseo que todos estén bien.**

**Hora de responder un par de reviews**

**carlos29: Pues claro que los tendrá, este capitulo lo dará a entender un poco, pero no solo serán esos 2 pokémon, tengo planeado que aparezcan al menos otros 2 para Ash, uno que se ha pedido a gritos desde hace tiempo y otro completamente sorpresa, incluso considero un tercero que seria de Galar, pero eso último esta en veremos aún.**

**Guest: Si, creo que ya queda claro el ship de nuestro querido inmortal jeje. Lo que si puedo decirte con respecto a lo último es que no fue rechazo como tal, cuando toque profundizar esto más tarde en la historia, entenderas a que me refiero.**

**Lector Luigi: Como le dije a Guest, cuando toque profundizarlo, se pondra muy bueno.**

**También aviso de una vez ya que este capitulo lo dará a entender, aquí el Ash eterno de 10 años no aplica, es decir, si ha estado pasando el tiempo en el mundo Pokémon, lo entenderán sobre todo en la parte final del capitulo.**

**Sin mas preámbulo, comencemos.**

Los chirridos de una silla meciéndose hacían eco en uno de los salones de la Escuela Pokémon en la Isla Melemele, el causante de ello era el profesor Kukui quien tenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, meditando, no como los ejercicios que hacía con Burnet cada mañana, sino meditando sobre la llamada que había recibido hacía unos días.

Esa llamada no venia de cualquier persona, venía de ni más ni menos que Charles Goodshow, a quien Kukui conoció cuando participó en la Liga Pokémon de Kanto hacía varios años.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, así que la llamada fue una grata sorpresa pero no acabó ahí.

Dijo que vendría a tratar un asunto de gran importancia a Alola y vendría con los campeones regionales.

Kukui estaba impresionado, no debía ser algo tomado a la ligera si los campeones regionales tambien venian, pero por el gran animo que tenia Charles en la llamada, tampoco parecía ser algo serio o malo.

Otra cosa que Charles había mencionado es que llegarian lo antes posible para tratar el asunto, tenía sentido, todos ellos tenían una agenda muy ocupada como para quedarse a vacacionar en Alola.

Fieles a su palabra, notificaron haber llegado en el transcurso del día anterior, aunque solo faltaba un campeón que llegaría en la mañana.

Por último mencionó que la junta se llevaria a cabo el dia de hoy en la Corporación Aether por la tarde, Faba y Wicke acordaron llevarlo a la isla artificial directamente en cuanto terminara el dia de clases.

Kukui seguía meditando tranquilamente, sintiendo la mirada de uno de los pokémon presentes, era el Incineroar de Ash que había venido con sus camaradas de batalla, ellos aún mantenian la costumbre de venir a la escuela a convivir con los amigos de su entrenador, algo que les encantaba, aparte de cuidar al pequeño Elio junto con los pokémon del profesor en ciertos días.

_-El profesor ha estado así de pensativo desde aquella llamada ¿Tu porque crees que sea Lycanroc?_-. El tigre rojinegro volteo a ver a su amigo licántropo, quien observaba atentamente el exterior de la escuela, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, por lo que no prestó atención a Incineroar.

_-Tierra llamando a Lycanroc ¿Me recibe?-. _Dijo Incineroar de manera algo fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacer espabilar a su amigo.

_-Oh, lo siento Incineroar, ¿Qué decías?-. _El tigre rojinegro suspiro pesadamente.

_-Por lo que veo, Kukui no es el único que anda pensativo ¿Tu porque andas mirando al cielo como si viniera el juicio final de Arceus?._

El licántropo pensó un poco en como responder mirando al suelo, un par de segundos después vio a su amigo. _-Creerás que estoy loco cuando te lo diga._

_-¿Más loco que cuando tus ojos cambian de color al entrar en batalla?-. _Respondió el tigre rojinegro riendo, posteriormente Lycanroc lo acompañó en las risas.

_-Posiblemente más loco que eso._

_-Dime ¿Que es lo que te inquieta?-. _Pregunto Incineroar, Lycanroc volvió a ver al cielo acompañado de su amigo.

_-Desde ayer he tenido un presentimiento curioso ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Curioso? ¿En qué sentido?_

_-Es difícil describirlo a fondo, pero es como si un olor que solo yo reconozco esta viniendo a Alola._

_-No me digas que tu olfato ahora puede detectar olores del espacio-. _Rio Incineroar ligeramente.

_-Mi olfato no es así de fuerte Incineroar, por más que yo quisiera-. _Lycanroc rio de nuevo con su amigo para después ponerse serio. _-El punto es que siento que algo está regresando a la región, algo que yo conozco, pero no se que es._

Incineroar pensó en las palabras de su amigo detenidamente. _-¿Crees que regresen?_

El licantropo tardó en responder la interrogante de su amigo _-Es una teoría que ha estado en mi cabeza, ya ha pasado un tiempo después de todo._

_-En eso tienes razón, de hecho he sentido que el tiempo ha pasado lentamente desde que se fueron._

Tanto Incineroar como Lycanroc contemplaron al cielo juntos, ambos extrañaban a las mismas personas, tanto a su entrenador como a su gran amigo Pikachu.

Si bien disfrutaban el estar con los amigos de su entrenador, el grupo no se sentia completo ¿Cuando lo estaría una vez más?

Incineroar giro su mirada para ver lo que estaba detrás de ellos, eran sus otros 2 amigos, quienes dormían plácidamente, el búho estando dentro de la gran tuerca del ser metálico.

_-Quisiera estar como ellos y dormir todo el dia sin pensar tanto en Ash y Pikachu._

Lycanroc también giró a ver a sus compañeros, sonrió. _-Nah, ellos los extrañan tanto como nosotros, es solo que su prioridad siempre será dormir._

Ambos pokemon rieron a su manera, Kukui salió un poco de sus pensamientos al ver la interacción entre ambos, no cabia duda del gran lazo que tenían entre ellos.

-Je, si que aprendieron de ti Ash-. Dijo Kukui para sí mismo, no habia dia donde el de cabellera azabache no pasara por la cabeza del profesor.

Kukui suspiro tranquilamente y vio el reloj del salón, ya faltaba poco para empezar las clases, empezaba a ser un poco raro que sus alumnos no llegaran temprano como suele ser...  
-Alola profesor-. Cuatro voces dijeron al unísono mientras entraban al salón, todos acompañados por sus pokémon respectivos, Kukui sonrió al verlos.

-Alola chicos, ya me preguntaba porque estaban llegando tarde.

-Habríamos llegado antes pero a Kiawe se le ocurre la genial idea de tener una batalla pokémon antes de venir-. Dijo una chica de cabello y ojos azules, vestida con una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalones y sandalias azules, señalaba a un chico moreno con cabello negro con puntas rojas, vestido solo con un pantalón del mismo color.

-Oh vamos Lana, el chico del Mudsdale estaba emocionado por tener una batalla conmigo de nuevo, no me podía negar al reto-. Dijo el llamado Kiawe.

-Ya lo conocemos Lana, el no se niega a nada-. Dijo otro chico algo regordete con cabello anaranjado, vestido con una playera blanca con un estampado naranja, un collar que tenía una cola de Pikachu y bermudas cafes.

-Casi llegamos tarde por ello Sophocles.-. Regaño una chica morena de cabello y ojos verdes a su amigo.

-No lo regañes por que esta de mi lado Mallow, aparte les gusto la batalla...-. Dijo Kiawe intentando hacer un puchero.

El profesor rió al ver la pequeña discusión entre sus alumnos. -Me alivia ver que todos han venido, se que ya estamos cerca de que se gradúen de la Escuela Pokemon, pero no será excusa para que falten ¿Vale?

En ese momento entró una gran emoción en los chicos, era cierto, estaban cerca de graduarse de la Escuela Pokémon ¿Y que seguía para ellos a partir de ese momento?

Un tiempo después de las vacaciones de verano, los 4 chicos recibieron una gran noticia.

Habían sido elegidos como capitanes para ciertas pruebas del reto de las islas.

Y es que, la evolución que los 4 habían presentado como entrenadores después de esas vacaciones era algo que los kahunas no debían pasar por alto.

Una vez que se graduaran de la Escuela Pokemon, harían sus pruebas finales para ser oficialmente capitanes de las pruebas del reto de las Islas.

Claramente era algo que no todos esperaban.

Kiawe en parte sí ya que su sueño era ser un kahuna, por lo que esto era un paso más para cumplirlo.

Lana sintió un gran honor al ser considerada para ser capitana, y más de la prueba que ella misma superó, la prueba que significo tener el Hidrostal Z en su muñeca izquierda.

Sophocles y Mallow si se vieron más sorprendidos al ser elegidos para tal labor, ya que este tenía poco o casi nada que ver con sus sueños, aunque sí estaban decididos a hacerlo, Sophocles ya planeaba cómo estudiar para ser astronauta y ser capitán al mismo tiempo, mientras que Mallow ya pensaba en cómo agendar sus días en el restaurante y sus días vigilando la prueba, hasta pensaba en maneras creativas de llevarla a cabo.

-Considerando que seremos capitanes, es claro que no podemos faltar, al menos yo si quiero graduarme-. Dijo Sophocles con orgullo.

-Querrás decir que todos nosotros queremos graduarnos amigo-. Dijo Lana golpeando su brazo levemente, el gesto exagerado que hizo el chico hizo reír a todos los presentes.

-Se que hemos crecido mucho como entrenadores, pero aún me es difícil de creer que confíen en nosotros para esos puestos-. Dijo Mallow.

-Vieron algo en nosotros Mallow, así que no podemos defraudarlos-. Dijo Kiawe sonriendole, a la chica le gusto ese gesto.

Todos estaban emocionados por la graduación que lucía cada vez más cerca, pero era obvio para ellos que esa ceremonia estaría incompleta, por lo que querían pedir un favor.

-Profesor, hemos estado hablando de algo con respecto a la ceremonia y queremos pedirle algo-. Dijo Kiawe en tono serio, Kukui ya presentía que iban a pedir.

-Queremos que Ash y Lillie sean parte de la ceremonia junto con nosotros-. Dijo Lana con las manos en el escritorio del profesor.

Todos los pokemon de los chicos, incluidos los de Ash voltearon a verlos con felicidad.

-No solo lo pedimos por ser parte de nuestra generación, lo pedimos porque son nuestros amigos-. Dijo Mallow decidida.

-Y sabemos que a ellos les encantaría formar parte de esto-. Finalizó Sophocles.

Kukui no lo pensó mucho. -Claro que sí chicos, lo haré con todo gusto.

Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente al ver la solicitud concedida, si o si la generación estaría unida una vez más, la generación de los ultraguardianes.

-Gracias profesor, no sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos-. Respondió Mallow.

-No tienen que agradecer. no son los únicos que les gustaría verlos en esa ceremonia de graduación-. Dijo Kukui con felicidad.

-No puedo esperar a que llegue ese dia, sera tan increíble como el dia que atrape un Swampert variocolor-. Dijo Lana.

-¡¿De verdad?!-. Dijeron todos los presentes cayendo una vez más...

-Es una broma chicos-. Dijo Lana sacando la lengua inocentemente, haciendo que todos, incluidos Pokemon, cayeran al suelo.

Kukui se levantó poco a poco con una sonrisa. -Bueno chicos, bromas aparte, hay que llevar a cabo la clase de hoy.

Dicho esto todos los chicos empezaron a tomar asiento en el salon, todos los pokémon se fueron atrás a descansar un poco, ya tendrían tiempo de jugar en el receso.

Y así la clase se llevaría a cabo en total calma.

Una hora más tarde...

Una mañana cualquiera en un aeropuerto siempre significaba que tanto empleados como turistas llenaran el lugar.

Hoy no era la excepción, era un dia muy activo con vuelos que iban y venían, uno de estos últimos acababa de venir de Kanto, por lo que el túnel que daba a ese avión abría sus puertas para recibir a los que venían de ahí, justamente de las primeras personas en salir fueron 3 jóvenes y un profesor.

-Alola ¡Hemos regresado!.

-¡Pika Pikachu!.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu habían sido los primeros en salir del túnel, detrás de ellos iban Gou con Scorbunny en su hombro.

-Wow, Alola si que es bonita y eso que solo la vimos desde el aire ¡No puedo esperar a explorar y descubrir a los nuevos Pokémon!-. Dijo Gou con emoción, siendo secundado por Scorbunny.

-Oh chicos, vaya que si están emocionados...-. Dijo Koharu cargando a Yamper, si bien le cansaba un poco que estuvieran excesivamente emocionados, ya se acostumbraba.

El profesor Sakuragi camino detrás de ellos sonriente y estirando los brazos. -Ahhh, ya extrañaba la tranquilidad que significa volar en avión.

-Ok, ¿Qué será lo primero que haremos?-. Dijo Koharu mientras todos caminaban por el aeropuerto.

-¿No es obvio Koharu? ¡A atrapar a los pokémon de la región!-. Exclamó Gou.

El profesor sonrió ante la emoción de su asistente. -Tranquilo Gou, no comas ansias, primero hay que buscar un centro pokémon donde alojarnos-. El chico no pudo evitar hacer un leve puchero pero le daba la razón al profesor.

Mientras caminaban con sus maletas y mochilas y tomaban rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto, poco a poco las miradas se fijaban más en ellos, pero sobre todo al de cabellera azabache y a Pikachu

Tanto el profesor como Gou notaron esto con curiosidad mientras que Koharu se incomodaba, era la calma antes de la tormenta...

-¡Miren! ¡Es el campeón de Alola!-. Grito una chica que tenía un Pikipek en el hombro señalando a Ash.

-¡El campeón está en casa!-. Grito otro chico.

-¡Danos tu autografo!-. Grito otra chica que sacó de la nada un cuaderno y una pluma, decidida a ir con Ash, detrás de ella venía un séquito de alolianos queriendo ir a saludarlo y a acariciar a Pikachu.

Los de Kanto se apaniquearon al ver tal recibimiento mientras que Ash solo veía en shock, no esperaba tal bienvenida.

Pikachu estaba listo para ponerse a la defensiva por si alguien se pasaba, pero solo sintió como su entrenador y él eran jalados por el profesor, corriendo a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Ok, no esperaba que las cosas se pusieran asi -. Dijo el profesor riendo.

-Profesor, no había porque jalarme tan bruscamente-. Dijo Ash.

-Bueno, evidentemente no ibas a hacer algo-. Regaño Koharu.

Ya estaban en la salida del aeropuerto cuando, para su gran sorpresa y horror (con excepción de Ash que solo era sorpresa) había un gran número de personas y pokemon con pancartas que iban dirigidas a Ash, se podían leer palabras como "campeón", "idolo" "El mejor", etc.

Todos gritaban fuerte al ver la llegada de Ash como si del mismísimo dios Pokemon tratara, dejando casi sordos a todos.

-Oh por Arceus-. Dijo Koharu queriendo desesperadamente no entrar en pánico.

-No creo que nos dejen salir tan fácil-. Dijo el profesor.

-Quisiera responder las peticiones de cada uno pero creo que tardariamos-. Dijo Ash con una mano en la cabeza apenado, vaya que si quería responder a sus fans.

Gou observó detenidamente el entorno, la gente rodeaba por todos lados salvo uno, milagrosamente donde estaban los taxis guiados por Tauros.

-¡Por aquí!-. Exclamó el chico, por lo que los demás lo siguieron a uno de los taxis, todos seguidos por la gran tropa aloliana que venía a ver a Ash, este último ya tenía en sus manos 2 pokeballs que sacó de su mochila, a la larga no fue necesaria la acción ya que llegaron al taxi.

-¡Al Centro Pokémon más cercano, por favor!-. Dijo el profesor.

-Será un placer-. Dijo el señor, por lo que su Tauros aceleró el paso para alejarse, para suerte de todos, la tropa aloliana solo se quedo en el aeropuerto gritando más frases, incluso podía jurar que escucharon un "te amamos Ash" mientras se alejaban.

-¿Que rayos Ash? No nos habías dicho que tenías un club de fans y para acabarla, este es enorme-. Dijo Gou a su amigo.

-Bueno, realmente no sabia que tenia fans-. Dijo Ash aún en shock.

-Yo no puedo creer que se te pasara por la cabeza responder a sus peticiones, eran demasiados y algunos se veían locos-. Dijo Koharu algo alterada.

-Bueno, supongo que así serán algunos-. Dijo Ash apenado.

-Vaya, no crei tener al campeón de Alola, al mismísimo Ash Ketchum en mi taxi-. Dijo el conductor del Tauros, Gou y Koharu se apaniquearon nuevamente...

-Sí señor, soy Ash-. Dijo el de cabellera azabache saliendo poco a poco del shock. -Le firmara un autógrafo pero debo preguntar ¿Desde cuando tengo un club de fans?.

El señor río algo fuerte pero relajado. -¿Enserio preguntas eso al venir aquí campeón? Realmente creí que ya lo sabías.

-¿Saber que?-. Pregunto Ash.

-Desde tu gran enfrentamiento con el Profesor Kukui, se creó un club de fans a tu nombre aquí en Alola.

Gou veía su teléfono buscando algo mientras el señor explicaba para la atención de Ash, Koharu y el profesor Sakuragi.

-Cuando se empezó a correr la noticia de que te habías ido de Alola, obviamente nos sentimos tristes por tu partida, después de todo eras el primer campeón de Liga regional. Después de eso el club de fans empezó a tomar fuerza de a poco iniciando aquí en Melemele, no tardó mucho en expandirse a Akala, Ula Ula y finalmente a Poni, por donde ibas siempre había un fan de Ash Ketchum.

Ash se sintió halagado ante ello mientras el señor seguía hablando, su Tauros ya había relajado el paso por lo que el viaje era más tranquilo

-De hecho hemos estado insistiendo persistentemente para que te reconozcan como el campeón regional y no ser solo el campeón de Liga, te has convertido en el ídolo de muchos, incluso en otras regiones ya bautizaron todo lo que sucede aquí como la "Ketchumania".

Ash rió levemente al ver el gran nivel de idolatría que tenía y que él ignoraba.

-Incluso recientemente el club de fans inauguró un museo en la Escuela Pokémon en honor a tu carrera desde el inicio, así que todo lo recapitulado en tu carrera está ahí.

-¿Un museo? ¡Tenemos que pasar por ahí cuando lleguemos a la escuela Pokémon!-. Dijo Ash con la emoción a tope.

-Vaya, así que Ash es todo un idolo aqui, encuentro muy bien el hecho de que lo tengan en alta estima-. Dijo el profesor Sakuragi sonriendo.

Koharu no sabia que decir en este punto, simplemente increible.

Gou seguía viendo su teléfono rotom buscando algo y cuando finalmente lo encontró, su sorpresa fue tremenda.

-Ahora entiendo como sabían que llegaríamos, alguien en Kanto supo que llegaríamos y filtró la información a la página del club de fans.

-¿Y quién fue ese alguien?-. Pregunto la chica de cabello carmesí.

-El empleado del aeropuerto al que le dimos nuestros boletos de avión.

-Eso explica el gran comité de bienvenida que tuvimos-. Dijo el profesor sorpresivo, el conductor del Tauros solo rió de nuevo para dirigirse a ellos, pero sobretodo a Ash.

-Y ni se imaginan de que más son capaces los fans más dedicados, hay un grupo particular de ellos que se dedican a criticar a los entrenadores con los que has perdido en las Ligas Pokémon, sobretodo a Tobías y a Alain.

-¿Los han criticado? No se que decir a ello realmente-. Dijo Ash.

-¿Eso no sería ya algo malo?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-Un poco, es por eso que no me meto en esas cuestiones, yo entre a la Ketchumania porque estuve en el estadio de Manalo durante la Liga, sin duda demostraste tener madera de campeón, y al ver tu historia en el museo, puedo ver que nunca te rendiste a pesar de las derrotas y seguiste en pie para ser mejor cada vez más.

Ash se sentía profundamente feliz al escuchar esos halagos.

-Me llamo la atención cuando vi que te quedaste solo en shock cuando le ganaste a Gladio en la final, me pregunte porque esa fue tu reacción en lugar de gritar a lo loco o algo asi, pero al ver tu historia, puedo imaginar que te sorprendiste demasiado al ganar considerando todos tus resultados anteriores ¿Verdad?-. Toda la atención ahora era para el de cabellera azabache con Pikachu en su hombro, ambos compartieron las mismas sensaciones en aquel momento.

-Si, la verdad no nos lo podíamos creer ni nosotros mismos, nos sentimos en un sueño que, para nuestra suerte, fue realidad.

-Pika...-. Respondió feliz el ratón amarillo.

El señor sonrió gratamente mientras que Tauros hizo un leve relinchido, habían llegado al Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad Hau'oli.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, sugiero que si quieren evitar a la fanaticada en lo posible, disfracen a Ash de tal manera que no lo puedan identificar.

-Lo haremos señor-. Dijo el profesor mientras le pagaba el viaje, los chicos procedieron a bajar del taxi con sus respectivos pokémon.

Gou sacó unos lentes de sol de su mochila. -Pontelos Ash, espero que esto sirva para ocultar tu identidad real por ahora.

-No son muy de mi estilo, pero bueno-. Dijo Ash poniendoselos, no eran muy cómodos, pero no solo ocultaban sus ojos cafés sino sus características z en sus mejillas.

-Pues no hay mucha diferencia pero será suficiente-. Dijo Koharu, Yamper afirmo lo dicho por su entrenadora con ladridos.

-Ok chicos, vamos a apartar las habitaciones-. Dijo el profesor.

Entraron al Centro Pokemon y se separaron momentáneamente, Sakuragi fue a apartar las habitaciones con la enfermera Joy, Ash y Gou se fueron por un lado y hablaron mientras esperaban al profesor, Koharu se acercó a un pequeño estante que tenía folletos de Alola, no sabia porque, pero decidió llevarse un mapa de la región por cualquier cosa, en ese momento una voz la llamó.

-Disculpa ¿Sabes como puedo llegar a la Corporación Aether? Es que soy nuevo por aquí-. Preguntó la voz, la chica volteo a ver de quien era la voz y pudo ver a un hombre adulto de cabellera morada y ojos amarillos, vestido con un saco rojo y un pantalos de vestir gris, definitivamente no era un atuendo tropical.

-Ehm no sé realmente, tambien soy nueva por aquí, de hecho soy turista.

-Ouh, bueno veremos si el mapa me ayuda ¿Me lo prestas, por favor?-.

La chica le cedió el mapa, a lo cual el hombre lo vio atentamente, despues saco una libreta de la bolsa de su saco con una pluma y anotó unas cosas, la chica lo seguía viendo con curiosidad junto con Yamper, cuando el hombre terminó de escribir y guardar su libreta, le devolvió el mapa a la chica, observando de camino al pokémon cachorro, a lo cual lo acaricio, lo cual Yamper acepto con gusto.

-Veo que tienes un Yamper, son provenientes de la región de donde vengo.

-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

-Si, de hecho tu Yamper me recuerda mucho al de una querida amiga mía-. Dijo el hombre sonriendo, la chica podía jurar que el hombre tenía las mejillas enrojecidas al hacer esa mención

-Oh entiendo.

-Bueno, te devuelvo el mapa y gracias-. Dijo el hombre mientras le daba el mapa a Koharu. -Cuida mucho a Yamper, se puede ver el lazo que están formando poco a poco-. Termino por decir mientras salía del Centro Pokémon, tanto la chica como el pokémon lo vieron irse, había sido un encuentro aleatorio muy curioso, y más por lo que dijo al final.

Koharu y Yamper se vieron pensativos y finalmente el cachorro le lamió la cara a la chica, haciendola sonreir, despues de ello la chica guardo el mapa y se dirigió a ver a su papa y a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban reunidos.

-Bueno, no es tan complicada la situación, no creo que a Koharu le desagrade-. Dijo Gou.

-Si no tienen problema con ello, entonces se las encargo mucho chicos-. Dijo el profesor.

-¿Que pasa?-. Pregunto Koharu con curiosidad.

-Bueno hija, sucede que te tocará compartir habitación con Ash y Gou.

Koharu se sorprendió por ello, no le molestaba compartir con Gou pero con Ash era otra historia. -¿Y eso porque?.

-Bueno, la enfermera Joy nos explicó que muchos cuartos se ocuparon y solo quedaron uno de 3 personas y uno de una-. Dijo Ash con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Yo dormiré en la habitación con uno, tu te quedas con los chicos.

Koharu se frustro un poco pero viendo la situación. -Bueno, esta bien-.

Los 4 finalmente subieron a dejar sus cosas a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya pasados unos minutos volvieron a salir con cambios en atuendo.

El profesor cambió su camisa de cuello azul por una playera del mismo color con estampado de palmeras, cambio sus zapatos cafés por unos tenis de color blanco, lo único que conservo de su atuendo fue su pantalón.

Gou conservó su chaqueta negra, cambiando solamente su pantalón por unas bermudas del mismo color.

Koharu cambio todo su atuendo escolar por una playera amarilla con estampado de flores, unos shorts verdes y unos zapatos para correr rojinegros.

Ash, fiel a la ocasión, cambio todo su atuendo por el que llevaba cuando estaba en Alola, una playera de rayas blancas con azul, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis azules, así como cambiando su gorra por una roja con un estampado blanco que tenía forma rectangular, ya de ultimo se puso los lentes de sol que Gou le dio.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, tocaba discutir el plan del dia

-Ok chicos, ya saben lo primero que hay que hacer, buscar la información de los Ultraentes, como Ash ya ha tenido experiencia con ellos, él será quien nos guíe-. Dijo Sakuragi.

-Bueno amigo ¿A donde hay que ir?-. Dijo Gou mientras rodeaba la cabeza de su amigo con su brazo.

-Bueno, podríamos ir directo a la Corporación Aether por la información y así ver si se han detectado avistamientos en estos días-. Dijo Ash pensativo para luego sonreír. -Pero también quiero ver a mis amigos y al profesor Kukui en la Escuela Pokemon, ahi mismo tambien esta la información de los Ultraentes y los avistamientos.

-En el camino podemos capturar más pokémon y luego visitar el museo dedicado a Ash-. Dijo Gou con emoción, la cual tambien compartio Scorbunny.  
-Bueno, la idea de la escuela suena mejor, me imagino que si te acuerdas por donde esta ¿Verdad Ash?-. Preguntó el profesor mientras salían del Centro Pokemon.

-Ehm, sí pero no me acuerdo de como llegar-. Dijo Ash apenado, tanto profesor como Gou cayeron al suelo, Ash sera un gran campeón, pero tenía el sentido de orientación de un novato.

-Que bueno que tome el mapa de Alola de los folletos-. Dijo Koharu mientras le daba el mapa a Ash, rezando para que con el no pierdan el rumbo.

-Oh gracias Koharu-. Dijo Ash sonriendo, a medida que veía el mapa, los recuerdos brotaban de su mente, recordando todos los caminos que él y Pikachu tomaban ya sea para ir a la escuela, a la casa de Kukui o a quedarse en Hau'oli.

-Vale, ya me ubico mejor, vamos por alla-. Dijo Ash señalando mientras le devolvía el mapa a Koharu, así que todos siguieron al de cabellera azabache.

La ciudad Hau'oli era encantadora, una excelente ciudad costera y turística para estar por unos días, al menos así lo sentían Gou, Koharu y Sakuragi.

Gou se emocionaba cada vez que veía a Pokemon nuevos que iban con sus entrenadores, pero no podía atraparlos así que solo quedaba esperar.

Koharu compro unas bayas para Yamper de una señora que conocía Ash, los cuales tuvieron una pequeña conversación agradable mientras procuraban no revelar la identidad del de cabellera azabache ante todos para evitar un episodio similar al del aeropuerto.

Sakuragi estaba realmente fascinado con la ciudad y con los Pokemon, sin duda Alola sería un excelente lugar para vacaciones familiares.

Pasados varios minutos llegaron a un camino de tierra que tenía vista al mar, Ash reconoció perfectamente este sendero ya que era el que tomaba para ir a la Escuela Pokémon y regresar a la casa del profesor Kukui.

Ahora si Gou pudo atrapar a unos cuantos pokémon para el instituto Sakuragi como un Yungoos y un Pikipek. Tanto padre como hija se impresionaron por la hermosa vista al mar desde el camino de tierra. la idea de destino vacacional familiar ahora pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

Ash observó a su izquierda, esa parte del camino lo llevaba a la casa de Kukui, claro que pensaba ir pero quizá no era la mejor idea, hoy era dia de clases, así que todos si o si debían estar en la escuela Pokemon, asi que volteo a su derecha y caminó en esa dirección.

A cada paso que daban, la emoción y expectativa que Pikachu y él tenían crecía cada vez más, en las bolsas de su pantalón tenía las mismas pokebolas que iba a sacar durante el episodio del aeropuerto, pero ahora las acarició con aprecio.

-Estoy seguro que les encantará conocerlos chicos-. Decía Ash en voz baja.

En el transcurso del camino Gou tuvo más suerte para capturar Pokémon, Scorbunny se había acercado a unas bayas que estaban al lado de una palmera, iba decidido a comer una, molestando a un Crabrawler que reclamaba diciendo que eran suyas, antes que Scorbunny intentara batallar con el, Gou se adelantó lanzando una pokebola para atrapar al pokemon púgil, lograndolo atrapar, el conejo se frustro un poco por no dejarlo batallar con el pero solo se resigno a subir en el hombro de su entrenador, el enojo se le pasó cuando Gou tomó una baya de las que tenía Crabrawler para dársela al conejo, el cual acepto con gusto.

Este comportamiento en particular lo notaron tanto Koharu como el profesor e iban a hablarlo con el chico, pero esa charla tendría que esperar un poco ya que habían llegado.

Frente a ellos tenían un pequeño puente de madera, y al otro lado de el se encontraba la gran Escuela Pokémon de Alola, compuesta por un gran edificio circular de color azul, este dividido en varios subcirculos, una pista para Tauros y un gimnasio de colores rojo y azul que estaba a un lado del edificio central.

Los ojos de Ash brillaron tal como el sol de Alola, estaba feliz por haber regresado a aquel lugar lleno de epicos y felices recuerdos, como la primera vez que llego y fue arrollado por los Tauros en la pista, los cuales eran montados por quienes posteriormente serían sus compañeros de clase y amigos.

-Bienvenidos a la escuela Pokemon amigos-. Les dijo Ash a los provenientes de Ciudad Carmín.

Gou y Scorbunny se maravillaron al ver el lugar, aunque realmente más el conejo ya que el chico no era muy fanático de las escuelas.

Koharu se maravillo de igual manera como Yamper, se podía sentir el gran ambiente de tranquilidad en el lugar, no sabía si semejante a su escuela, pero sin duda un lugar disfrutable.

Sakuragi chiflo al ver el lugar, sin duda se sentía muy acogedor y tranquilo, incluso con los pequeños niños alrededor que jugaban con sus Pokémon.

Ash siguió guiando el camino a la escuela, estaba gustoso de darles una gira, pero su emoción por ver a sus amigos simplemente podían más, así que se dirigieron al edificio central.

Por suerte el sentido de orientación no traicionaría al de cabellera azabache, ya que recordó cómo llegar al salón donde el solia estar con sus amigos, se le hizo curioso no ver al Director Oak por el lugar pero poco importaba realmente.

El profesor, Gou y Koharu contemplaron los pasillos de la escuela, la tranquilidad se podía sentir realmente placentera en el lugar, les encantaba mucho.

De pronto, Ash se había quitado los lentes, los cuales le dio a Gou, el chico los recibió mientras veía a su amigo entrar a un salón, Ash había alcanzado a escuchar algo de carreras.

Minutos antes en el salón.

Los considerados futuros capitanes y el profesor Kukui estaban en el receso de comida, el dia de clases había sido muy bueno para ellos ya que Kukui les había enseñado de que serían las pruebas para capitán, así como animandolos para superarlas, para el profesor, no había personas mas indicadas para esos roles que ellos.

El recorrido insular se estaba renovando, prueba de ello era que los 4 no habían sido los únicos elegidos, ya que Ilima, Acerola y Mina también habían sido elegidos para ser capitanes, todos serían bautizados por los kahunas una vez terminadas las pruebas.

Estaba por iniciar una nueva era, una era prometedora, y todo de la mano de una nueva generación de entrenadores.

Kukui los vio con gran orgullo mientras hablaban de sus expectativas como capitanes, se habían superado bastante a cuando compitieron en la Liga Pokémon de Alola.

El profesor estaba recordando el día que regresaron a clases, ese día no tuvo que dar una nueva lección o hacer una dinamica, solo hablaron de cómo se la habían pasado en sus vacaciones de verano.

Si algo tuvieron en común todos los chicos fue competir en gimnasios y conocer a personas interesantes.

Kiawe se había ido a entrenar con Olivia, la kahuna de Akala a Johto, ese entrenamiento se vio consolidado cuando, motivado por la kahuna, desafío a los líderes de gimnasio de la región, lo cual logró con su gran voluntad de fuego.

En ese viaje Kiawe conoció a un futuro profesor Pokémon con el cual tendría una particular historia, la cual desembocó en una gran batalla Pokémon que tuvo ante ese futuro profesor el dia antes de regresar a Alola.

Esa batalla había terminado por demostrar lo realmente fuerte que era ahora el chico de Akala.

En su viaje por encontrar y conocer a Manaphy, en pleno mar de Sinnoh, Lana conoció al lider de gimnasio de agua de la región, al imponente pero carismático Mananti, el cual vio en la chica un enorme potencial como entrenadora ¿Como lo supo? Lana le había ganado a su equipo sin perder un solo Pokemon en una batalla 2 vs 2.

El líder de gimnasio la motivó a obtener las medallas de la región y explotar su potencial al máximo, con algo de trabajo la chica de cabello azul tan brillante como el mar de Alola acabo cumpliendo el objetivo.

También acabaría conociendo a personas con las que se llevó muy bien ¿Y como no llevarse bien con 2 personas que tienen de pokemon al inicial de agua de la región?.

Una de ellas era una chica de cabello y ojos del mismo color que Lana, quien es la coordinadora más popular de la región y una de las más exitosas en la historia reciente al ser 2 veces ganadora de la Copa Wallace, aunque en la segunda fuera co-campeona.

La otra persona era ni más ni menos que el último ganador de la Liga de Sinnoh, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos anaranjados, aunque lo recordaba más por sus constantes chistes de multar a alguien, si bien a Lana le cansaban esos chistes, tenian su gracia aún así.

Pero hubo una tercera persona que captó toda la atención de la chica, era otro ganador de la Liga de Sinnoh, de hecho era el campeón anterior al chico de cabello rubio.

A este lo conoció mientras paseaba por Ciudad Rocavelo, antes de regresar a Alola.

No lo podía olvidar fácilmente, era un chico de cabellera morada y una mirada tan fría como el Monte Lanakila.

Al haber obtenido las medallas de la región, Lana sintió que enfrentar a un campeón de Liga y ganarle sería el paso definitivo, y en parte lo fue aunque no de la manera que ella esperaba, ya que acabó perdiendo.

Al término de esa batalla, Lana reconoció lo realmente fuerte que era el chico, aunque tuvo un mal deja vu al recordar la derrota ante Guzma, pero muy a diferencia del líder del equipo Skull, este chico reconoció también a Lana y la felicito, antes de irse de ahí.

A pesar de la frialdad del chico, así como su estilo despiadado para batallar, Lana vio en él admiración pura, una última gran impresión antes de irse de Sinnoh, no sin antes lograr pescar a Manaphy en los mares.

Si hubiera una palabra para describir el viaje a Hoenn para Sophocles. la palabra sería inolvidable.

Su experiencia en Ciudad Algaria solo reforzó el sueño del chico para ser astronauta, y como no si había logrado detener un potencial desastre que una nave espacial estaba por provocar en la ciudad.

Su hazaña fue tan bien recibida que los líderes de gimnasio de la ciudad, Vito y Leti, lo reconocieron como héroe ¿Cuál era la recompensa para el chico por la hazaña? Cualquier cosa.

Sophocles tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería batallar con unos líderes de gimnasio, así que pidió una batalla contra los 2 lideres, los cuales aceptaron.

Costo, pero Sophocles logró salir con la victoria ante los 2 jóvenes, y, al igual que sucedió con Lana, los 2 jóvenes lo motivaron a conseguir las medallas de la región, aceptando el reto.

Durante la travesía, Sophocles hizo amistad y rivalizó al mismo tiempo con 2 jóvenes, uno era un joven de cabello negro que usaba lentes, era el hijo del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo, quien competirá en la Liga de Hoenn por tercera vez después de no haber podido ganarla anteriormente, y el otro era ni más ni menos que un discípulo del campeón de la región, un joven de cabellera verde que justamente había logrado conquistar la anterior edición de la Liga regional derrotando en la final al otro joven.

Sophocles tuvo batallas muy emocionantes con ellos, a veces ganaba, en otras perdia, pero el nivel de entrenador crecía sin importar que.

También pudo conocer a unas chicas interesantes, una era la hermana del joven de lentes, una coordinadora ya consolidada en la región que había logrado ser co-campeona de la reciente Copa Wallace.

Sin embargo, sí hubo una persona que tenía la admiración total del chico era una chica de ojos azules y cabello de tono miel que aspiraba a ser la reina de su región.

La conoció poco después de haberle ganado a Vito y Liza, ese mismo día en la noche se llevaría a cabo un performance al aire libre en el centro de la ciudad, no era mucho el interés del chico pero al ser invitado por los líderes de gimnasio, no había porqué negarse realmente.

Esa noche se describió en una sola palabra, magica.

La chica había hecho un acto espectacular con sus Pokemon esa noche, Sophocles creyó que estaba en el cielo cuando la veía.

La suerte acompañaba bastante bien a Sophocles ya que poco después en su travesía logró conocerla en Pueblo Lavacalda, y para mayor suerte, se acabaron llevando muy bien, contando sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Y la suerte del chico no acabó ahí, ya que después de haber conseguido las medallas de gimnasio, Vito y Liza le obsequiaron algo muy especial, el chico vio que era y se sorprendió gratamente, los líderes le dijeron que él sabría cuándo usar ese regalo y confiaban que el lo usaría sabiamente, lo cual acepto con gusto.

Antes de regresar a Alola, se volvió a encontrar con la chica pelimiel, volvieron a tener una gran platica, la chica regresaría a su región a pelear por el título de reina, Sophocles no negaría que se hizo un gran fanático de ella, por lo que le prometió que la iría a verla a cumplir su sueño ese dia.

Sophocles se fue de Hoenn más feliz que cuando llegó.

Si Mallow se sorprendió al ser elegida capitana, más era sorpresa las circunstancias que la hicieron crecer como entrenadora, o al menos eso creía ella.

Ella había sido la única del grupo que se quedó en Alola durante las vacaciones de verano, pero eso no sería por mucho.

Su familia había sido invitada a un festival de comida en la región de Unova, al cual fueron y acabaron siendo los ganadores, durante ese festival, Mallow conoció a una pareja de líderes de gimnasio, uno era un chico de cabello y ojos verdes, la otra era una chica de gran cabello morado y ojos cafes, ambos quedaron sumamente impresionados por las recetas de la familia Aina, incluso Mallow rio al escuchar las particulares metáforas referentes a comidas del chico.

Sin embargo el más grato recuerdo de ese dia fue que la Tsareena de Mallow provocó al Dragonite de la chica, lo cual desembocó en una batalla Pokémon donde si bien Tsareena y Mallow perdieron, la pokemon fruto logró darle un buen par de patadas tropicales al semilegendario.

Al ver el potencial de ambas, un par de días después el chico pidió tener una batalla con Mallow, la cual se mostró reacia al reto, pero su padre y su hermano la motivaron para hacerlo, lo cual acabó aceptando.

Fue una batalla cerrada pero Mallow logró ganar el 1 vs 1 ante el chico, este en respuesta la motivó a tener las medallas de la región, una vez más, Mallow se mostró reacia al reto, pero de nuevo su padre y su hermano la motivaron, acabando por aceptar.

Había sido un buen viaje para la chica, sin embargo, a diferencia de sus amigos, no pudo obtener las 8 medallas, conformándose solo con 7, la última que le faltó por conseguir fue la medalla de Ciudad Hormigón, ya que no pudo derrotar a la líder Hiedra, y no pudo tener la revancha ya que tenía que regresar a Alola para el reinicio de clases en la Escuela, pero le prometió a la chica que un día llegaría la revancha.

Durante ese viaje tuvo una experiencia particular antes de su batalla con Hiedra, y es que a las afueras de ciudad Hormigón le llamó la atención un chico de cabello rubio y ojos tan grises como el asfalto de la ciudad, este estaba tomando fotos a la ciudad, en un momento las miradas de ambos se toparon a pesar de la distancia, pero poco después el chico se fue asi como asi, dejando a Mallow en la intriga de saber quien era.

Esa había sido la única vez que lo había visto, Mallow decidió no tomarle más importancia después.

Antes de regresar a Alola, se logró despedir de la pareja de líderes de gimnasio que conoció en el festival de comida, agradeciendo sobretodo al chico por motivarla a tener esta aventura, los 3 se prometieron que se volverían a ver pronto, y así Mallow regreso a Alola conforme con lo que había hecho.

Los recuerdos de esas aventuras siempre eran recordados de gran manera por los chicos y el profesor, eran la prueba del desarrollo y la madurez que habían adquirido como entrenadores.

La hora de la comida había pasado de platicar de sus expectativas como capitanes a recordar esas aventuras, algo que los tenía sumamente felices.

Los había hecho más decididos y centrados en sus objetivos.

Y sin duda más preparados para ser capitanes.

Tenían mucho que contarle a sus amigos una vez que los volvieran a ver.

La plática ahora paso a recordar con nostalgia a Ash y a Lillie.

-¿Como estarán ahora?-. Pregunto Mallow.

-Yo digo que estan bien, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?-. Pregunto Sophocles.

-Je, se sorprendieron mucho al ver como nos ha ido-. Dijo Kiawe.

-Yo solo espero que Ash siga con su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon y que Lillie haya logrado encontrar a su padre-. Dijo Lana.

Los 4 miraron al techo con nostalgia, recordando los tiempos de cuando estaban los 6 juntos, habían sido los mejores tiempos, tiempos que parecían no revivir, lo cual los llenó de sonrisas tristes.

Kukui noto esto por lo que se levantó. -Chicos, se que los extrañan, pero siempre tengan presente que. no importa donde estén, siempre estarán en sus corazones, así que anímense-. Dijo Kukui, lo cual surtió efecto ya que los ánimos regresaron en su totalidad.

-Es cierto, no importa donde estén, siempre estaremos juntos de alguna u otra manera-. Dijo Mallow sonriendo.

-Así es, aparte no les gustaría vernos tristes-. Dijo Lana.

-Si, ya que siempre buscaran una manera de animarnos, sobretodo Ash-. Dijo Kiawe.

-Bueno, aún así no se niega el hecho de que los extrañamos-. Finalizó Sophocles.

Los 4 acabaron riendo junto con el profesor, ya pasados unos minutos Kukui tomó la palabra.

-Bien, ya termino la hora de comer, ¿Que les parece si durante el resto del día hacemos carreras de Rhyhorns?

Los chicos asintieron emocionados.

-Por supuesto, ya que tengo una deuda pendiente con Lana y Kiawe-. Dijo Sophocles con determinación

-Pues a ver si ahora si nos ganas Sophocles, la ultima vez te dejamos muy atrás-. Dijo Lana en tono de burla, el chico estaba por hacer un puchero cuando...

-¿Hay espacio para uno más en la carrera?-. Dijo una voz, una voz que todos reconocían, tanto humanos como Pokémon presentes en el salón.

Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del salón, un chico de cabellera azabache y zetas en el rostro había aparecido, el shock y la sorpresa se apoderaron del lugar en ese momento.

**Y terminamos amigos.**

**He de decir que tendré un mes de vacaciones en mi universidad por todo el asunto del COVID-19, así que espero actualizar más seguido.**

**¡Ash ha capturado a Gengar! Vaya que me sentí feliz, aunque Gengar se agrega a la lista de pokémon abandonados por su entrenador anterior, lo cual fue muy triste para mi, pero, una vez más, el buen corazón de Ash hace acto de presencia, y lo veremos en acción con Pikachu en el próximo capitulo, lo cual me tiene hypeado.**

**¡Scorbunny evoluciono y se convirtió en Charizard 2.0! Francamente no lo vi venir, así que sera interesante como seguirá la relación entre el y Gou, aunque no me sorprendería que vaya a haber una que otra hostilidad de por medio.**

**Y como acaban de leer, resulta que los amigos de Alola conocieron a los demás amigos de Ash, así que ya se imaginaran que sigue en el futuro., así como el club de fans que se ha creado, básicamente Ash tomo el puesto de Ilima como ídolo regional (tampoco se crean mucho, Ilima aun conserva a sus fans)**

**Como dije anteriormente, Ash no es el único que ha progresado como entrenador, así que esperen cualquier sorpresa.**

**Les ha hablado jona-perfilador18, nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Cuídense mucho y lávense las manos chido para que el COVID-19 no los agarre de sorpresa**


	5. Reencuentros y una nueva aventura

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo a la hora que leas esto.**

**Queridos lectores, hoy les espera un capitulo plagado de sorpresas, como pueden ver en el titulo, asi que preparense.**

**Hora de responder reviews.**

**Kamiinarii: Curiosamente uno de esos cliches que mencionas también es de mis favoritos, el cual es la reunión de los Pokémon de Ash, justamente algunos de mis capítulos favoritos del anime son aquellos donde están todos los pokémon juntos, así como Ash revisitandolos, algo que también espero que hagan en esta nueva temporada con ansias.**

**Hisworld29: Oh amigo, esa pregunta que tienes sera resuelta, y ahora que dices de la batalla final, pues aun falta un largo trecho que recorrer para llegar, tal y como Ash lo hará en el anime ahora.**

**Xibal: Pues mira, ni yo se que clase de droga de fanfic es esta, lo único que se es que la hago con todo el amor que le tengo a la franquicia, así como el cariño que le tengo a Ash, y si, soy diabólico al cortar justo ahí, puede que no sea la única vez que lo haga eh.**

**Ahora si, frótense las manos ya que iniciamos el capitulo ahora, disfrútenlo.**

Ahí estaba y nadie lo podía creer.

¿Era un sueño? Cuando Sophocles se frotó los ojos para verificar, no era un sueño.

Kiawe tenía los ojos como platos.

Lana y Mallow estaban con la boca abierta.

Ash emitió su sonrisa para hacerlos espabilar mientras frotaba su cabeza con su mano.

-Hola amigos, ha pasado un tiem…-. se vio interrumpido al caer al suelo, Lycanroc se abalanzo feliz sobre el para lamerle la cara, efectivamente ha pasado un tiempo que, para al menos el licántropo, fue eterno.

-Jeje, también te extrañaba Lycanroc ¿Cómo han estado? -. El lobo respondió con ladridos de felicidad, después dejó de lamerlo para hacerse a un lado y dejar que se levantara, y justo cuando se levantó, Lana, quien fue la primera en salir del shock, corrió a abrazarlo, casi haciendo que cayera al suelo de nuevo

-¡Ash!

Mallow fue la siguiente en salir del shock y abrazar al entrenador de pueblo Paleta, se podían notar unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. –¡Que sorpresa nos has dado!-.

Sophocles trato de hacerse un espacio entre las chicas para ir también a abrazar a Ash. –Justo hablábamos de ti, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañábamos.

Ash sonrió correspondiendo de la mejor manera al abrazo de sus 3 amigos. –Yo también los extrañe amigos-. Después Ash observó a su alrededor y vio a sus pokémon de Alola, Melmetal y Rowlet estaban dormidos, a lo cual Ash rio, ya despertarían luego, después vio a Incineroar, el cual trato de aguantar las lágrimas al ver a su entrenador, tratando de hacerse el fuerte.

Ash le emitió una sonrisa de confianza, la cual hizo click con el pokémon tigre y este se sumó al abrazo grupal, sus pasos fueron tan fuertes que lograron despertar a Melmetal quien, al abrir su ojo, este brillo bastante al ver a su entrenador.

Como si fuera sinergia pura, Rowlet también despertó en ese momento para ver a Ash, sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte como su amigo metálico, se despegó del ombligo de su amigo y posó en el hombro de Ash, acariciando con su redonda cabeza la mejilla del entrenador, Melmetal estaba consciente de que un abrazo suyo, con su gran fuerza, trituraría los cuerpos de sus amigos, por lo que solo los estiro rodeandolos y, despacio, acercándose para abrazarlos sin lastimarlos.

Ash aprecio el gran gesto de sus amigos, aunque también noto que alguien faltaba en el gran abrazo grupal, viendo a su amigo/rival, a Kiawe, quien trataba de aguantar las lágrimas al ver tan bonita escena.

-Si Kiawe, también te extrañe, así que no seas tímido y acércate-. Dijo Ash emitiendo exactamente la misma sonrisa que le brindó a Incineroar, finalmente el moreno salió del shock y se sumó al abrazo grupal, Melmetal acortó un poco de sus brazos para que el chico se uniera.

-Te echábamos de menos amigo-. Dijo Kiawe feliz.

Ash se sentía en el cielo.

Ver a sus amigos una vez más era algo increíble.

Claro que en su mente siempre estaba la sensación de que alguien faltaba, y no sería extraño si sus amigos compartieran esa misma sensación…

Esos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando los pokémon de sus amigos abrazaron a Pikachu no muy lejos de donde estaba Ash, y es que cuando Lycanroc lo había tirado en primer lugar, el ratón ya había bajado a saludar al resto de sus amigos, los pokémon de sus amigos.

Todos ellos lo abrazaron también de manera grupal.

Togedemaru fue la primera e hizo caer a Pikachu, un gesto distintivo de la pequeña erizo.

Primarina y Tsareena rieron ante el cariñoso gesto y en cuanto Pikachu se pudo levantar, las 2 pokémon lo abrazaron.

El Marowak de Kiawe vio la escena con cariño, intento no llorar al igual que su entrenador, y si bien no era fan de los abrazos, acarició la cabeza de Pikachu, lo había extrañado.

Aquí fue donde Pikachu noto el primer cambio de sus amigos, el Eevee llamado Marino que conoció cuando se despidió ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar estaba un Vaporeon sumamente feliz y que también se sumó al abrazo grupal.

Los grandes brazos de Turtonator se sumaron al abrazo quien, al igual que Melmetal, no quiso hacerlo con tanta fuerza.

El único que no se pudo sumar al abrazo grupal fue Vikavolt, quien solo volaba por los aires feliz al ver al grupo completo.

En ese momento Pikachu lo sintió.

Se habían hecho mucho más fuertes que cuando se despidieron en aquel avión.

Pero fuera de eso no habían cambiado mucho.

Seguían siendo los mismos amigos y la unión jamás se había quebrado.

En ese momento tanto Ash como Pikachu vieron un rincón del salón.

La sorpresa los invadió al ver que había nuevos pokémon en la escuela.

La memoria de los 2 no fallo al reconocer a esos nuevos compañeros que vieron con sorpresa y cierta emotividad la reunión.

Incluso Ash conocía tan bien a sus amigos que ya suponía de quien era cada uno de los Pokémon.

¿Un Rapidash y un Typholsion? Sin duda debían ser de Kiawe.

¿Un Quagsire y un Empoleon? Lana debía ser la entrenadora.

También podría ser que ese Swampert fuera de ella, pero estaba junto a un Manectric ¿Podría ser de Sophocles?

Ya por último vieron a un Serperior, un Leafeon y una Whimsicott, todo apuntaba a que eran pokémon de Mallow.

Pero Ash y Pikachu no fueron los únicos que notaron a los nuevos pokémon.

Su amigo Gou se maravilló al ver tanto a los nuevos Pokémon como a los que ya conocía, claro que tanto él como Sakuragi y Koharu seguían en la entrada, ninguno se había movido, ya que veían la emotiva reunión desde la entrada del salón, ni los demás chicos ni Kukui detectaron su presencia.

Hablando de Kukui, cuando escucho la voz de Ash creyó que estaba alucinando, al verlo en la entrada pensó que era un sueño, ya le cayó al 20 al ver a Ash abrazado con sus amigos.

Ahora entendía porque sentía que lo echaba de menos más que de costumbre.

Lo presintió.

Algo le decía que Ash estaría pronto en la región.

Ahora buscaba aguantar las lágrimas, pero estaba cerca de rendirse.

-Veo que han estado ocupados últimamente amigos, puedo ver a los nuevos miembros de la familia-. Dijo Ash señalando con la cabeza a los nuevos pokémon.

-Je, tú también estuviste ocupado Ash, lo último que supimos de ti fue cuando nos contaste de tu nuevo trabajo-. Dijo Lana rompiendo poco a poco el abrazo.

-Y de eso ya hace meses Ash ¿Qué más has hecho? -. Pregunto Sophocles.

-Je, amigos, he estado por ahí y por allá, hay mucho de lo que hablar.

-¿Entonces has estado viajando por el mundo como nos dijiste, verdad?-. Pregunto Mallow con emoción.

-Y bastante, incluso Pikachu y yo visitamos una región por primera vez.

-Nos alegramos Ash, te sorprenderá saber lo que hemos hecho-. Dijo Kiawe.

-No puedo esperar a saber todo-. Dijo Ash con emoción, después volteo a ver a Kukui, sus miradas se encontraron y la emoción en el de cabellera azabache era más notoria, a estas alturas ya estaba cerca de chillar y sus ojos brillaban mucho.

-Profesor...-. Y por tercera vez, Ash fue interrumpido, de nuevo, por un abrazo, pero a diferencia de los 2 anteriores que casi lo hacían caer. este lo dejo en el sitio, correspondiendo el abrazo con el profesor de Alola, tanto chicos como pokémon vieron la escena con ternura.

-¿Cómo has estado Ash?-. Dijo el profesor intentando aguantar las lágrimas nuevamente.

-Muy bien profesor-. Se separaron del abrazo. -Me alegra ver que las cosas siguen tan bien como cuando me fui.

-Me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que si se te ha extrañado en Alola ¿Verdad Ash?-. Dijo Kiawe.

-Si vieran como fui recibido en el aeropuerto-. Dijo Ash riendo.

-Por cierto, ¿Que te trajo a la región nuevamente Ash? ¿Te dieron vacaciones en tu trabajo?-. Pregunto Sophocles.

-Bueno, digamos que recibí el llamado de los ultraguardianes hasta Kanto.

Tanto los chicos como el profesor Kukui se vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Como que lo recibiste?-. Pregunto Mallow.

-Si chicos, las noticias de avistamientos constantes de ultraentes llegaron hasta mi lugar de trabajo en Ciudad Carmin-.

-Vaya... que curioso-. Dijo Lana.

-Sí, y no vine solo-. Dijo Ash mientras fue a la entrada del salón, hizo una señal y regreso con los demás ahora acompañado de Gou, Koharu y el profesor Sakuragi.

Ash hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, Gou se mostró emocionado al conocer a los amigos de Ash pero más al ver a los pokémon de ellos.

Koharu fue un poco más tímida pero igual se presentó con los amigos de Ash.

Sakuragi saludo primero a Kukui y se presentó ante los chicos, hablando del objetivo de su laboratorio, el cual era conocer a todos los pokémon y sus comportamientos como especie salvaje.

Pikachu presento a Scorbunny y a Yamper al resto de los pokémon, tal como todos los pokémon de Ash en el rancho de Oak, los de Alola les dieron una cálida bienvenida, incluso los nuevos se acercaron con curiosidad y se presentaron ante Pikachu, particularmente Leafeon y Whimsicott mostraron su abierta admiración al pokémon ratón, el cual aprecio mucho Pikachu, aunque no se pasó por alto un pequeño gesto de celos por parte de Togedemaru.

En ese momento Ash recordó algo. -Bueno chicos, nomás faltan 2 por presentarse-. Los chicos de Alola vieron a Ash con expectativa, Gou sabía exactamente qué haría su amigo mientras sacaba 2 pokebolas.

-¿Te hiciste de nuevos compañeros eh Ash?-. Dijo Kiawe con emoción.

-Así es... ¡Salgan chicos!-. Exclamo Ash mientras lanzo las pokebolas al aire, estas se abrieron materializando a 2 pokémon que sorprendieron a todos los presentes, exceptuando a Gou, Koharu y a Sakuragi.

Estos 2 pokémon resultaron ser un Dragonite y un Gengar, el primero procedió a abrazar a Ash y el segundo a rodear a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos de Alola estaban con las bocas abiertas, así como la mayoría de sus pokémon, Pikachu sonrió al ver la escena.

Mallow fue la primera en espabilar al verlos. -¿Cómo los conociste?

-Sin duda puedo ver que son muy fuertes-. Dijo Sophocles.

-Oh vaya, ahora estoy más emocionado por batallar de nuevo contra ti Ash-. Dijo Kiawe emocionado.

Lana por su lado contemplo al Dragonite de su amigo, se le había ocurrido algo loco, pero decidió reservarlo para más tarde.

-Se las contare chicos...-. Intento decir Ash ya que Dragonite lo tenía muy bien abrazado.

Gengar había dejado de rodear a su entrenador y vio a los amigos de Ash con una mirada que los intimido un poco, así había sido por unos segundos, finalmente el fantasma sonrió a su manera y sacó de su interior muchas manzanas que les regaló a cada uno de los amigos de su entrenador, así como a los pokémon de ellos.

-¿Es seguro comerlas?-. Pregunto Kiawe, después vio a su Marowak que había probado la suya, haciendo un pulgar arriba, dando la señal de que tenían buen sabor, a lo cual los chicos y los pokémon comieron.

-Así es Gengar chicos, muestra su cariño regalando manzanas-. Dijo Ash sonriendo, Dragonite finalmente lo dejo de abrazar para que tomara aire.

-Por cierto Ash ¿Habías mencionado que tuviste un recibimiento agitado en el aeropuerto?-. Preguntó Lana.

-Sí, prácticamente salimos corriendo de ahí-. Dijo Ash.

-Je, era obvio que el club de fans te iba a recibir como si fueras un ídolo juvenil-. Dijo Sophocles.

-Técnicamente Ash es eso, solo que no es cantante-. Dijo Mallow.

-Entonces ¿Ya sabes de la Ketchumania?-. Preguntó Kiawe, a lo que Ash asintió.

-Sí, también sé del museo dedicado a mi persona, el cual me gustaría visitar, pero tengo ganas de tener esa carrera con ustedes.

-¡Es cierto! Hay que tener esa carrera-. Dijo Sophocles emocionado.

-Por lo que veo quieres morder el polvo de nuevo ¿Eh Sophocles?-. Dijo Lana con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso fue un accidente, ahora si les voy a ganar-. Dijo el chico con determinación.

Ash rió al ver la interacción de sus amigos, después de dirigió a Gou y a Koharu. -¿Quieren entrar a la carrera amigos?.

-Ehm, yo estoy bien gracias...

-¡Yo encantado!

Gou se acercó con los chicos de Alola para participar en la carrera, Ash ahora vio a Koharu.

-¿Segura que no quieres participar? Puede que te acabe gustando-. Pregunto Ash.

La chica lo pensó un poco. -No, estoy bien Ash, ustedes diviértanse.

El chico suspiro un poco. -Está bien, solo no te arrepientas ¿Vale?-. Dijo Ash volviendo con sus amigos, no negó frustrarse un poco por no lograr convencer a la chica, pero no insistir más también era sabio, quizá aún no entraba en confianza totalmente.

Y así lo pensaba ella, de lo que no estaba plenamente consciente Ash era que Koharu todavía no confiaba en él, si la invitación la hubiera hecho Gou, quizá otra historia hubiera sido.

Todos salieron a la pista de carreras de la Escuela Pokémon, Kukui habia ido por los Rhyhorns junto con Sakuragi.

Todos los chicos y los pokémon esperaban pacientemente a que los profesores llegaran con los Rhyhorns.

Ash aún tenía una inquietud encima, la cual había tenido desde que vio la foto en el Instituto Sakuragi, esperaba que sus amigos la respondieran mientras llegaban los profesores.

-Por cierto, ¿Han sabido algo de Lillie?

Sophocles fue el primero que volteo a ver a Ash, no respondió, pero el ya presentía que su amigo iba a preguntar eso.

-No Ash, la última vez que hablamos con ella fue cuando regresamos de las vacaciones de verano, poco después de saber de tu nuevo trabajo-. Respondió Mallow sin evitar estar un poco triste.

-¿No la has visto en uno de tus viajes Ash?-. Preguntó Kiawe, a lo cual el de cabellera azabache suspiro pesadamente.

-No, no realmente ¿Ha tenido éxito en la búsqueda de su papá?

-Justamente en esa plática nos dijo que Magearna los estaba guiando a una región llamada Galar-. Dijo Lana.

El nombre de la región captó la atención de Ash y Gou. -Espera Lana ¿Dijiste Galar?-. Preguntó el de cabellera azabache.

-Sí, ¿Porque Ash?.

-Perdón que intervenga, es solo que Ash y yo hemos estado un par de veces en esa región-. Dijo Gou.

La mente de Sophocles hizo un click en ese momento. -Ash, mencionaste que conociste una nueva región en tus viajes ¿Esa fue Galar?-. Ash asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Así es, pero eso ya fue hace un tiempo-. Dijo Ash un poco frustrado, luego volvió a suspirar. -Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que está bien.

-Creo que te gustará saber que pregunto por ti-. Dijo de la nada Sophocles, haciendo que el de cabellera azabache lo viera con sorpresa, la cual aumentó cuando el resto del grupo de Alola asintió.

-Sí, le comentamos de tu trabajo con el profesor Sakuragi y ella tuvo una reacción similar a la tuya ya que esperaba en algún momento verte durante su viaje-. Dijo Mallow sonriendo.

Ash estaba en shock en ese momento, por lo que Gou le ahorro la pregunta. -Osea, ¿Ella ha estado viajando por todos lados?-. Para más sorpresa, los chicos asintieron.

-Si te ha echado de menos Ash, ¡Eso ya es algo!-. Dijo Gou agitando a su amigo quien solo sonrió y se sonrojo levemente.

Koharu no se sorprendió al ver esa reacción.

El día que fueron a la casa de Ash, él se la pasó platicando de algunas de sus anécdotas de sus viajes.

Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo Koharu solo acariciaba a Yamper, presto mucha atención a sus anécdotas para no faltar al respeto.

Y porsupuesto algunas de las anécdotas involucraron a Lillie.

Cuando Ash hablaba de ella, se podía notar un gran brillo en sus ojos y una que otra vez, un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

Una diferencia muy notable a cuando hablaba de sus otras amigas, donde solo era con mucha emoción.

Koharu ya sospechaba que esa chica podría significar algo más para Ash, pero no quiso profundizar en el tema, a pesar de que le intrigaba profundamente.

De los amigos alolianos de Ash, casi todos se sorprendieron al ver ese enrojecimiento, excepto uno.

Se podría decir que Sophocles fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo especial podría pasar.

Y, honestamente para él, verlos juntos era algo bonito.

Conocía muy bien a su amigo, por lo que sabía lo denso que era en temas amorosos, pero verlo sonrojado en ese momento daba muestra de que Ash Ketchum si podría acabar sintiendo algo y, quizá, ser menos denso.

De hecho, ver a sus amigos sorprendidos por ver el enrojecimiento de Ash también lo tomó por sorpresa.

¿Cómo era posible que él fuera el único que se percatara de lo obvio?

Bueno, al menos ya no el único, viendo que Gou posiblemente lo sabía.

Y no era la primera vez que Sophocles recordaba sentirse así por sus amigos.

Solo hacía falta recordar el último día juntos en el restaurante de Mallow.

Justo en ese momento Kukui y Sakuragi llegaron con los Rhyhorns, por lo que la sorpresa fue cambiada por emoción en los chicos de Alola, así como el shock de Ash fue cambiado.

Ya pasados unos minutos, los chicos ya estaban corriendo en los Rhyhorns, Kiawe era quien lideraba la carrera, seguido de Mallow, Lana y Ash peleaban de cerca por el tercer lugar mientras que Sophocles sufría un poco para poder seguirles el paso.

Si bien era la primera vez que Gou estaba en una carrera de Rhyhorns, no lo estaba haciendo mal, ya había rebasado a Sophocles y se agregó a la pelea por el tercer lugar.

Kukui observó la carrera en compañía de Sakuragi y Koharu.

-Gou no lo está haciendo mal para ser su primera vez-. Dijo Sakuragi.

-Puedo ver que tiene habilidad-. Dijo Kukui mientras asentía.

Gou seguía de cerca a Lana y a Ash, pero Sophocles ya estaba entrando en ritmo, por lo que la batalla por el tercer lugar se puso más cerrada.

-Por cierto ¿Les ha gustado Alola?-. Pregunto Kukui.

-Nos ha encantado, de hecho, pensaba en que sería un excelente lugar para unas vacaciones familiares en el futuro-. Dijo Sakuragi.

-Concuerdo con mi papa, es un lugar paradisiaco-. Afirmó Koharu mientras veía a su Yamper jugar con los pokémon de Alola, se estaba llevando muy bien con Togedemaru y con Turtonator.

-Créanme, es el mejor destino vacacional-. Sonrió Kukui al decirlo.

-Creo que ya estamos convencidos-. Dijo Sakuragi mientras veía como Gou tenía una carrera cerrada con Ash.

-Por cierto, Ash dijo que vinieron por lo de los ultraentes-. Dijo Kukui.

-Así es, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que venimos, normalmente Ash y Gou van por su cuenta a la investigación, pero esta vez sentí tanta curiosidad por verlos que decidí venir.

-No son hostiles ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto Koharu.

Kukui rio un poco y luego respondió. -Depende del ultraente, hay algunos que solo hacen una que otra broma aquí y regresan a su mundo, hay otros que ya provocan algo de problemas, pero nada que no se pueda controlar.

-¿Y cómo han sido los últimos avistamientos? Tengo entendido que han pasado más seguido de lo normal-. Pregunto Sakuragi, a lo cual Kukui respondió con un suspiro algo frustrado.

-No han sido graves, de hecho, los definiría más como falsas alarmas.

-¿Falsas alarmas?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-Sí, sucede que normalmente cuando tenemos un avistamiento de ultraente, es porque ya anda haciendo algo por aquí, por lo que se procede a atraparlo y devolverlo a su mundo, pero sucede que han estado literalmente paseando por la región y se regresan a su mundo por su voluntad.

Sakuragi asintió ante la explicación del profesor de Alola, luego preguntó.

-¿Así ha sido en estos últimos avistamientos?-. Kukui asintió a la pregunta.

-Sí, y es cansado porque incluso algunos de los avistamientos han sucedido en la noche, incluso una vez nos quedamos todos dormidos en clase-. Dijo Kukui riendo

-¿Y no los regañaron?-. Pregunto Koharu.

-De hecho, ni lo sabe el director, es un secreto entre los chicos y yo-. Dijo Kukui en voz baja.

Sakuragi rio ante lo dicho. -Debes confiar mucho en tus alumnos para tener un secreto así.

Kukui asintió. -Los conozco ya de un par de años, y a decir verdad hemos tenido una relación cercana con el tiempo, lo cual ha permitido una gran confianza mutua -. Dijo Kukui observando la carrera, Ash ya se había quitado a Gou y a Lana, ahora batallaba por el segundo lugar. -Eso incluye a Ash.

Sakuragi seguía observando la carrera mientras escuchaba a Kukui, Oak hablo muy bien de Ash antes de tenerlo como ayudante de investigación, y ya también estaban sus amigos y el profesor de Alola ¿A cuántas personas habrá marcado el de cabellera azabache? Sin duda el profesor de Ciudad Carmin lo admiro más mientras veía a Ash adelantándose a Mallow y ahora batallando el primer lugar contra Kiawe.

En ese momento recordó algo. -Profesor Kukui, tengo entendido que los ultraentes son investigados por la Fundación Aether.

Kukui asintió. -Así es, de hecho, los chicos han ayudado bastante en las investigaciones.

-Me imagino que tienen todos los datos de ellos en la Fundación ¿Verdad?.

Kukui sonrió y miró a Sakuragi -¿Quiere saber todo de ellos verdad?.

-Lo que se pueda, normalmente no vendría a una tarea de investigación ya que Ash y Gou se desempeñan muy bien, pero mi emoción por conocer a esa especie de Pokémon simplemente puede más.

Kukui río. -Bueno, de hecho, hoy tengo que ir a una reunión en la Fundación, si quiere puedo hacer una llamada para que se le otorguen las facilidades de venir conmigo.

-Se lo agradezco Profesor Kukui.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Koharu tenía toda su atención puesta en la plática entre profesores, se sintió rara al recordar que vio con asco a los Ultraentes y su padre, al igual que Ash y Gou, los llamo Pokemon.

Dejando eso de lado. -Disculpa papa, ¿Puedo ir contigo a la Fundación? Tengo ganas de conocerla.

Sakuragi volteo a ver a su hija algo sorprendido, era un poco raro que ella tuviera interés en algo, aunque no negaría la petición. -Claro hija.

Kukui sonrió ante la petición, aunque esperaba que Faba, Wicke y, sobretodo Rotom, no lo regañaran por traer invitados a la Fundación.

La carrera estaba en la segunda mitad de la última vuelta, Ash batallaba con Kiawe por el primer lugar, pero llegando a la tercera curva Lana se agregó a la pelea, había rebasado a Mallow, quien ahora sufría por no rezagarse ante Gou, quien fue el siguiente en adelantarla.

Pero no fue el único, Sophocles la adelantó y ya había tomado suficiente impulso para batallar con Gou.

En la última curva Lana tomó la delantera dejando a Ash y a Kiawe sorprendidos, pero vaya que no querían caer derrotados.

Kiawe fue el primero en tomar impulso, pero Ash no quiso quedarse atrás, si no la adelantaban ahí, la carrera estaba perdida.

Pero vaya sorpresa mayúscula cuando vieron que Gou se agregó a la pelea, por lo que era una batalla de 3 por ganarle a Lana.

Ash y Kiawe intentaron presionar a Gou para dejarlo atrás, pero en ese momento no vieron venir a Sophocles quien rebasó a los 3 terminando la última curva.

La batalla interna a cabo cuando Ash y Kiawe lograron su objetivo de presionar a Gou y lo dejaron atrás, el chico se resignó, pero al menos darle batalla a los 2 era un pequeño orgullo.

Lana ya se estaba enfilando a la línea de meta, el triunfo estaba ahí, de no ser porque a su derecha Sophocles se enfilo a la meta, los 2 la acabarían por decidir, pero Ash y Kiawe los seguían, buscando abrirse un paso para adelantarlos.

Ash logró abrirse un paso a la izquierda de Sophocles para adelantar a ambos, Kiawe hizo lo mismo solo que por la derecha de Lana.

Gou y Mallow vieron desde atrás el tremendo final que se podría dar.

Sophocles no cedió a la presión de tener 3 rivales, por lo que uso su último esfuerzo para ganar, esfuerzo que su Rhyhorn repitió, adelantando por un cuerno a sus amigos.

Lana vio eso, no podía perder.

Ash se sorprendió al ver lo competitivo que se había vuelto Sophocles.

Kiawe no negó sentirse orgulloso por su amigo, pero no lo dejaría ganar.

Kukui, Sakuragi e incluso Koharu se mostraron expectantes al final de carrera, y cuando finalmente atravesaron la línea de meta...

El cuerno del Rhyhorn de Sophocles cruzó primero, seguido de Lana y Kiawe, Ash se tuvo que conformar con el cuarto lugar a pesar de lo cerca que se quedó del primer lugar.

Gou y Mallow tuvieron su pequeña batalla, la cual acabó ganando el chico.

Los profesores aplaudieron, Sophocles se sintió muy feliz al ganar, y es que en la carrera pasado Lana y Kiawe le ganaron por casi el mismo margen, ahora no los dejaría tener la victoria hoy, acarició a su Rhyhorn quien aceptó con gusto el gesto.

-No sé porque se te sigue complicando esto, es bonito-. Pensó para sus adentros Sophocles, recordando a la performer que conoció en Hoenn.

-No puedo creerlo, Sophocles nos ganó-. Dijo Lana sorprendida.

-Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso y frustrado a la vez-. Dijo Kiawe.

Ash bajó de su Rhyhorn, quien se sintió un poco triste por no ganar, pero el de cabellera azabache lo acaricio.

-Está bien amigo, lo hiciste excelente, será para la próxima que les ganaremos ¿Te parece?-. Al pokémon clavos le encantó el gesto, quien sonrió para Ash, luego el de cabellera azabache se acercó con Sophocles quien ya bajaba del suyo.

-Amigo, hoy te viste increíble, nos ganaste claramente.

-Gracias Ash, viniendo el reconocimiento de ti es especial para mí-. Dijo Sophocles.

-Para eso los amigos ¿O no?

-Ash tiene razón Sophocles, hoy lo hiciste muy bien-. Dijo Mallow acercándose, Gou asintió ante ello, Lana y Kiawe salieron de su shock para reconocer a Sophocles, hoy el chico los había superado.

Kukui sonrió al verlos, una muestra más de que el lazo de amistad no se rompió con el tiempo, incluso se veía más fuerte que nunca.

El profesor checo su reloj, en poco menos de media hora lo recogerían Faba y Wicke para la reunión, algo que lo tenía emocionado y expectante.

En ese momento recordó hablarles para decir que tendrían más invitados en la fundación.

Al mismo tiempo de la carrera finalizada, en la fundación Aether.

El sol estaba en su punto, alumbrando el helipuerto de la Fundación, Wicke preparaba el helicóptero para traer a Kukui, Burnet lo apoyaba en ello mientras hablaban.

-¿Puedes creer que tendremos a los campeones regionales aquí en la Fundación? Ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine algo así-. Dijo Wicke emocionada.

-Te lo juro, cuando escuche eso en la llamada, creí que me desmayaría, y el que casi se acaba desmayando acaba siendo Kukui.

-No culpo a Rotom de haberse desmayado de hecho, digo, al hablar también del presidente de las Ligas Pokémon, debe ser alguien de respeto.

-Según Kukui, así es, lo conoció cuando compitió en la Liga de la Meseta Añil hace años, según él no tenía la barba que tiene ahora-. Dijo Burnet riendo.

Wicke la acompañó en las risas, pero estas se interrumpieron cuando Faba se acercó con un gesto de frustración. -Uhgg, en gran momento el profesor Kukui me habla para decir que tenemos otro profesor que está interesado en los Ultraentes.

-¿Enserio Faba?-. Pregunto Wicke.

-Si... bueno, al menos prevenimos eso ya que en el helicóptero hay espacio para 3 tripulantes, ya que el nuevo profesor también viene con su hija. según dijo Kukui.

La atención de Burnet fue captada en ese momento. -¿Dijiste de un nuevo profesor? ¿Kukui te dijo quién era?

-Si, dijo que se llamaba Sakuragi, algo así-. Dijo Faba algo desinteresado mientras ayudaba a preparar el helicóptero, la mente de Burnet recordó algo importante que iba a mencionar, pero un ruido de hélices sonando la interrumpió.

-Faba ¿Encendiste el helicóptero acaso?-. Pregunto Wicke algo molesta.

-¿Que? No fui yo-. Dijo Faba.

Burnet verificó, el ruido no venía del propio helicóptero, sino de otro que se acercaba al lugar.

Wicke y Faba dejaron de pelear cuando se percataron del otro helicóptero.

En el venían 3 personas, visiblemente todos tenían el cabello rubio y tenían una piel tan blanca como el edificio principal de la fundación.

Una familia casi completa había llegado.

La diferencia es que venía alguien que no se había visto en mucho tiempo...

El cual Burnet, Wicke y Faba reconocieron, pero sobretodo los últimos 2, quienes no lo podían creer.

El nuevo helicóptero descendía tranquilamente, el ruido de sus hélices poco a poco bajo en volumen, se podía ver que los 3 iban muy sonrientes, habían regresado a casa después de mucho tiempo.

Burnet, Wicke y Faba no lo pudieron creer, lo habían encontrado.

El que reconocieron fue el primero en bajar del helicóptero, tenía los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello, la misma sonrisa.

Este ayudaba a bajar a la matriarca de la familia, mientras que el joven de la familia fue el último, todos sin haber quitado la sonrisa.

En este punto Wicke y Faba estuvieron cerca de chillar, Burnet simplemente estaba en shock.

Los 3 se sorprendieron un poco al ver que ya los estaban recibiendo, sorpresa muy buena, sobre todo para el nuevo hombre quien reconoció a Wicke y a Faba.

Se acercaron poco a poco a los que lo recibieron, el hombre fue el primero en adelantar el paso y emitió la sonrisa que finalmente rompió a los asistentes de la Fundación Aether.

-Hola Wicke, hola Faba, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los mencionados no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazaron al mismo tiempo al hombre, este aceptó con gusto el gesto, de verdad que los había extrañado.

Burnet había llegado a la Fundación tiempo después de su desaparición.

Siempre había apoyado a la matriarca en los momentos de crisis de esta cuando lo extrañaba.

Incluso en algún punto acepto que simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Esto había sido un milagro.

La reaparición del patriarca de la familia Aether, Mohn, había sido un milagro.

¿Lo primero que hizo? Fue a abrazar a la matriarca, quien acepto el gesto encantada.

-No puedo creerlo Lusamine, de verdad lo encontraron, no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento por ustedes.

Lusamine intentó hacerse la fuerte, pero no pudo evitar llorar al reencontrarse con su amiga. -¡Burnet! Cuanto te eche de menos…

El joven de la familia sin duda era el más fuerte emocionalmente, pero estuvo al borde de las lágrimas al ver el reencuentro de su padre con sus 2 empleados y amigos de más confianza, así como el de su madre con su mejor amiga, aquella que no la dejo de apoyar en los tiempos duros.

-¿Dónde estaba señor Mohn? De verdad creímos que había muerto-. Dijo Wicke ya quebrada en este punto.

-Je Wicke, tan extrema como siempre, no has cambiado.

-¿La puede culpar? De verdad lo creímos-. Dijo Faba también quebrado.

-Faba ¿Desde cuándo ya simpatizas con Wicke? Si siempre se peleaban-. Dijo Mohn riendo.

-Aún nos seguimos peleando, pero en este caso concuerdo con ella-. Dijo Faba.

Wicke no quería dejar de abrazar a Mohn, pero se percató que aún faltaba uno por saludar.

-¡Señorito Gladio! No tiene idea de cuánto los extrañamos en este tiempo-. Dijo Wicke abrazando al chico.

-Lo se Wicke, también los extrañábamos-. Dijo Gladio correspondiendo al abrazo.

Faba fue a saludar a Lusamine haciendo una reverencia, algo que la mujer aceptó con gusto, pero en ese momento Burnet se percató de que algo faltaba, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-Lusamine ¿Y dónde está Lillie?-. Preguntó la profesora con curiosidad, la matriarca sonrió algo triste e iba a responder, pero en ese momento una voz robótica interrumpió agitadamente

-¿Ya está listo el helicóptero? Hay que recoger al profesor Kukui para la reunión con los campeones y el señor Goodshow en 30 minutos-. Esa voz robótica le pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Rotom, quien se acercaba, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que la familia Aether había regresado.

-¡Señorita Lusamine! ¡Gladio! No esperaba verlos de regreso ahora ¡Y viene con ustedes el Señor Mohn! ¡Es un placer conocerlo!-. Dijo Rotom con felicidad, o al menos la que podía expresar mientras flotaba en círculos alrededor del patriarca de la familia, el cual acepto con gusto el gesto.

-Hola Rotom, un gusto volverte a ver, disculpa pero ¿Qué es eso de reunión con los campeones?-. Pregunto Lusamine con curiosidad.

-¿Y quién es el señor Goodshow Rotom?-. Pregunto ahora Gladio con la misma curiosidad.

-Oh, sucede que recibiremos a los campeones regionales y al señor Goodshow, quien es el presidente de las Ligas Pokémon de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, aqui en la Fundación Aether-. Dijo Rotom emocionado.

Ni 5 minutos que habían llegado y la familia Aether ya había tenido 2 sorpresas.

Prestaron atención a las imágenes que Rotom expuso, todas eran las fotos de los campeones regionales y el mencionado Señor Goodshow.

-Pidieron una reunión con el Profesor Kukui y la Fundación Aether para tratar algo de importancia.

Lusamine asintió a lo que decía Rotom, sin duda debía ser una reunión importante, por lo que era hora tomar la batuta como la presidenta.

-Bien Rotom, ¿Me imagino que el helicóptero que mencionaste era en el que estaban la Profesora Burnet, Wicke y Faba? ¿En ese traerán al profesor Kukui a la fundación?-. Rotom asintió ante las 2 preguntas.

Lusamine giro a ver a sus 2 empleados de mayor confianza. -¿Ya está listo el helicóptero?-. Ambos asintieron, si algo admiraban en ella era la rapidez que tenía para tomar decisiones.

-Oh, he de mencionar que el profesor también traerá a otro profesor que está interesado en los Ultraentes-. Dijo Rotom

Esa última palabra provocó un poco de mal sabor de boca a Mohn, pero no iba a regañar a la máquina, ya que no sabía de la historia completa de su desaparición.

Lusamine asintió ante ello sorprendida. -Oh vaya, 2 cosas por hacer, entonces hay que trabajar.

-¿Segura que no quieres descansar mama? El viaje ha sido un poco largo-. Dijo Gladio.

-No te preocupes hijo, tu madre aún tiene energías, aunque necesito que tu padre y tú me ayuden.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?.

-Quiero que vayas con tu padre y con la profesora Burnet a recoger al profesor Kukui, como Rotom mencionó que no vendrá solo, creo que usar los 2 helicópteros es lo más viable.

Burnet asintió ante la petición de su amiga emocionada. -Entendido.

A pesar del mal momento por la palabra Ultraentes, Mohn escucho toda la conversación, sin duda el liderazgo que sabía dar su esposa era de gran orgullo.

-Bien querida, iremos, solo que no sé dónde debemos recogerlos-. Dijo Mohn algo apenado.

-El profesor Kukui está en la Escuela Pokemon terminando la clase de hoy-. Intervino Rotom mostrando una imagen de la Escuela, a pesar de eso, Mohn no la lograba ubicar.

-Si quiere, yo puedo dirigir el camino a ella señor Mohn, disculpe que apenas lo saludé-. Dijo Burnet apretando las manos con el señor.

-No se preocupe ehm...

-Burnet, profesora Burnet, es un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío, entonces dejo que dirija el camino-. Dijo Mohn.

Dicho y hecho, Burnet subió al helicóptero en el que trabajaba junto con Wicke y Faba, el cual arrancó sin problemas, Mohn y Gladio subieron al otro, aquel en el que llegaron, y conducido por Mohn, una vez que el de Burnet empezó a ganar altura, Mohn le siguió el paso, ambos se dirigieron a la Isla Melemele.

Gladio no esperaba ir a la Escuela Pokémon el día de hoy, le daría gusto ver a los amigos de su hermana, pero decirles que ella no ha regresado todavía no será una grata sorpresa para ellos, pero ni modo.

Lusamine vio a ambos partir a Melemele, cuanto deseaba que la familia llegara completa a Alola, mismo deseo que tendrían sin duda sus amigos en la Escuela Pokémon.

Pero sentía orgullo por su hija.

Había tomado una gran decisión de la cual no dio marcha atrás.

Solo quedaba rezar a Arceus para que no tuviera problemas.

Lusamine volteo a ver a Wicke y a Faba, quienes se alcanzaron a despedir junto con Rotom de los que iban en los helicópteros.

La matriarca se sentía feliz de tener a personas de gran confianza en su organización.

-Antes que nada, me alegra que volvamos a trabajar juntos, eso te incluye a ti Rotom-. La máquina se sintió orgullosa por el cumplido de la presidenta.

-¿Qué haremos ahora señorita Lusamine?-. Pregunto Wicke.

-Me imagino que ya tienen el lugar de la junta.

-Así es, de hecho, lo andaba preparando-. Dijo Rotom.

-Bien, terminaremos los preparativos ¿En cuánto tiempo llegan los campeones y el señor Goodshow?-.

-En una hora señorita Lusamine-. Respondió Faba.

-Tiempo más que suficiente, a trabajar-. Finalizo Lusamine con orgullo, el cual correspondieron Faba, Wicke y Rotom, por lo que entraron al edificio principal de la fundación.

Había mucho que hacer en poco tiempo.

Justo como le gustaba a Lusamine.

Volviendo a la Escuela Pokémon.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de la carrera de los Rhyhorns, por lo que los chicos dejaron su faceta competitiva para centrarse en ellos.

Ash, junto con Gou, platicaron un poco de sus experiencias como asistentes de laboratorio del Profesor Sakuragi, el cómo se conocieron en el lomo de Lugia por ejemplo.

No había día en que los chicos no se sorprendieran de la facilidad que Ash tenía para contactar legendarios, ya que antes les había contado de algunas de sus experiencias con otros.

Pero Ash también se sorprendió cuando sus amigos contaron algunas de sus experiencias batallando con los líderes de gimnasio, así como cada uno de los pokémon, tanto los veteranos como los nuevos se volvieron fuertes a su manera.

El de cabellera azabache sintió orgullo y felicidad por sus amigos, ya que se habían fortalecido mucho como entrenadores y personas.

Gou ya también los admiraba, era espectacular ver que seguían siendo las mismas personas de esa foto, pero más fuertes.

No habían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Esto a Ash le encantaba.

Kukui simplemente admiraba el reencuentro, los dejo tener su momento juntos.

Pero posteriormente tuvo que venir un momento en el que tuvo que intervenir

-Chicos, ya casi termina el día de clases de hoy, por lo que tienen que ir por sus cosas.

Sophocles checo su reloj. -Cierto, ya hay que ir por las cosas.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos la plática en el restaurante?-. Pregunto Mallow con emoción.

-Por mi encantado-. Dijo Kiawe.

-Igual yo, no puedo esperar a probar tus nuevas recetas Mallow-. Dijo Ash.

-Te encantaran, créeme Ash-. Dijo Mallow mientras entraban en la escuela Pokémon para recoger sus cosas.

No tenía ni un día horas de conocerlos y Gou ya se llevaba bien con los amigos de Ash, por lo que pidió si podía ir al restaurante con ellos, aceptaron con gusto.

Mientras Ash esperaba a sus amigos junto con Gou, Koharu, Sakuragi y Kukui en la entrada, el de cabello negro tomó la palabra.

-Que grandes amigos tienes Ash.

-Lo se Gou, son de lo mejor, me alegra que te lleves bien con ellos, mira que te costó aceptarme.

-Oye, ni me costó tanto eh-. Dijo Gou haciendo un puchero, haciendo que Ash solo riera.

-Que gran amistad tienen, eso no se puede negar-. Dijo Sakuragi.

-Gracias Profesor Sakuragi-. Dijo Ash sonriendo.

-Por cierto, seguiremos con la investigación de los ultraentes en la fundación Aether.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial-. Dijo Gou emocionado. -Aunque no hayamos podido encontrar uno.

A Ash se le pasó por la cabeza ir a la Fundación, ya que faltaba por saludar...

-Quisiera que Rotom también estuviera con nosotros en el restaurante ¿Cómo está el, Profesor Kukui?-.

Kukui respondió feliz. -Excelente de hecho Ash, ha hecho un gran trabajo en la Fundación Aether, aunque no sé si pueda ir con ustedes, ya saben, por la agenda ocupada que tienen.

Ash suspiro pesadamente por ello, pero se sintió feliz por Rotom, esperaba verlo al día siguiente.

-Por cierto, Ash, iré a la fundación a acompañar al profesor Sakuragi y a Koharu, ¿Te quedarás mientras con los chicos junto con Gou?

Ash asintió. -Claro, ahí me saluda a Rotom.

-Lo haré-. Dijo Kukui sonriendo.

En ese momento los chicos de Alola ya habían bajado por sus cosas y metieron a algunos de sus pokémon en sus respectivas cápsulas, solo se quedaron fuera Tsareena, Marowak, Turtonator, Togedemaru, Vikavolt, Primarina, Marino, Scorbunny y Yamper, así como Rowlet, Incineroar, Lycanroc y Melmetal por parte de Ash, sin olvidar a Pikachu quien estaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

Ya estaban por separar caminos y despedirse cuando los ruidos de 2 helicópteros empezaron a llegar a la escuela.

A Kukui le llamó la atención esto, ya que Faba le menciono que solo vendría uno y conducido por el.

A los chicos también les llamó la atención esto, más que nada porque tenían toda la pinta de ser de la fundación.

Probablemente sólo serían trabajadores de la misma quienes recogerían a Kukui, a Koharu y a Sakuragi, con suerte podrían ser Faba y Wicke.

Sorpresa mayúscula para el grupo de Alola cuando reconocieron a la Profesora Burnet en uno de los helicópteros, sobretodo para Ash.

La sorpresa solo fue en aumento cuando, en el otro helicóptero, reconocieron a Gladio.

Y esta alcanzó su punto máximo cuando reconocieron al piloto del helicóptero donde estaba Gladio.

Solo lo habían visto en fotos, pero ya sabían quién era.

La ilusión invadió a todo el grupo de Alola en ese momento.

Kukui estaba en shock, lo habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Desde su helicóptero Burnet vio el gesto de sorpresa de su esposo, ya había notado que Mohn venía con ellos.

Pero ahora la sorpresa la invadió a ella, ya que había reconocido a Sakuragi, quien estaba detrás de su esposo, pero entre los alumnos de Kukui estaba ni más ni menos que Ash.

La profesora tenía los ojos tan brillantes como el agua de la región.

Gladio estaba sorprendido también.

Esperaba verse de nuevo con los compañeros de su hermana, pero no ver a Ash justo hoy.

Claro que Gladio se alegró de verlo, recordando que tenía un tema que tratar con él, por lo que hoy era el día indicado para hacerlo.

Los helicópteros aterrizaron cerca del ovalo donde se llevó a cabo la carrera de los Rhyhorns, claro que hubo miradas atentas de varios niños desde el edificio principal de la Escuela.

Una vez que aterrizaron y apagaron motores, empezaron a bajar de los helicópteros.

Gou y Koharu podían ver que los reencuentros no iban a parar, ya que habían reconocido a Burnet y a Gladio, pero al otro señor no lo conocían, de hecho, Ash no lo había mencionado en sus anécdotas, lo cual dejo preguntas en ambos jóvenes.

A estas alturas, era un día irreal y de ensueño para el grupo de Alola.

Se habían reencontrado después de meses y ahora Gladio se había unido a la fiesta de los reencuentros, así como Burnet quien, lo primero que hizo al bajar fue correr hacia el grupo.

Kukui pensó que su mujer lo abrazaría, pero ella lo pasó de largo solo para abrazar a Ash. dejando al profesor con los brazos al aire, algo que hizo reír a todos los presentes.

Ash y Pikachu correspondieron al abrazo de la profesora sumamente feliz.

-¡Ash! ¿Desde cuándo llegaste a Alola? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho?-. Dijo la profesora emocionada.

-Llegué esta mañana profesora, he estado muy bien, me alegra volver a verla después de tanto tiempo-. Dijo Ash ya casi con la voz quebrada, hoy había sido un día inolvidable para el de cabellera azabache.

Mientras se abrazaban, Gladio se adelantó para saludar al grupo de Alola.

-Hola chicos, ha pasado un tiempo-. Dijo Gladio saludando a todos.

-¡Gladio! Es un gusto volverte a ver amigo-. Dijo Kiawe tendiendole la mano.

-¿Como has estado Gladio? Puedo ver que finalmente encontraron al señor Mohn-. Dijo Mallow con la voz quebrada, de solo imaginar el bonito reencuentro familiar era emotivo para ella.

-Así es, hace un par de semanas lo encontramos en Galar.

-¿Que paso con él? ¿Cómo es que llegó a Galar?-. Pregunto Sophocles con curiosidad.

-Es una historia algo larga y compleja, pero se las contaré después-. Gladio giro su mirada al de cabellera azabache, quien seguía con Burnet, solo que ahora Kukui se agregó al abrazo. -¿Desde cuando llego Ash?.

-Llegó esta mañana ¿Desde cuando llegaron ustedes?-. Preguntó Lana.

-Hace un par de horas, de hecho, recién habíamos llegado a la Fundación-. Respondió Gladio.

-¿Y qué te hizo venir aquí justo en tu día de regreso Gladio?-. Pregunto Mallow.

En ese momento el patriarca de la familia Aether se había acercado para tomar la palabra. -Rotom dijo que habría una junta de importancia en la Fundación, en esa junta se requería al Profesor Kukui.

Los chicos se vieron sorprendidos por la aparición del señor Mohn, por lo que lo decidieron saludar.

-¡Señor Mohn! Es un placer conocerlo finalmente-. Dijo Mallow.

-El placer es mio, tengo entendido que son los amigos de mi hija, ella ha hablado muy bien de ustedes-. Dijo Mohn sonriendo a los 4 chicos.

-Y usted no se imagina cuánto la extrañamos- Dijo Lana.

-Me lo puedo imaginar-. Dijo Mohn.

-Por cierto ¿Ella se quedó en la fundación con Lusamine o porque no pudo venir?-. Pregunto Sophocles con curiosidad, la cual fue correspondida por el resto del grupo de Alola, tanto Gladio como Mohn iban a darles la respuesta cuando...

-Señor Mohn, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente-. Una voz interrumpió la conversación, está pertenecía a Ash quien tenía la mano extendida, ya había terminado de abrazarse con Burnet y Kukui, quienes estaban ahora detrás del de cabellera azabache.

Mohn observó al chico por unos segundos con una mirada algo penetrante, algo que incomodó un poco a los presentes, por no decir lo raro que se sentía Ash con la mano al aire, parecía que lo estaba estudiando, pero no se dejó intimidar ante esa mirada.

El único que tenía una leve idea de lo que hacía su padre era Gladio.

Finalmente, Mohn sonrió y extendió su mano para tender la de Ash. -El placer es mío Ash, mi hija ha dicho tantas cosas excelentes de ti que ansiaba conocerte.

Ash se sintió muy feliz al saber eso.

Sin embargo, aún seguía una interrogante en el aire.

-Uhm, retomare mi pregunta ¿Porque Lillie no pudo venir?-. Pregunto Sophocles.

Ash paso de feliz a curioso en tiempo record, ya se le hacía extraño que Lillie no estuviera con ellos ¿Se quedó en la fundación?

Mohn y Gladio se vieron por unos segundos para asentir.

-Bueno, sucede que...-. Inicio Mohn.

-Lillie decidió quedarse en Galar por un tiempo-. Finalizó Gladio.

Si, era un día irreal.

Los chicos y los profesores se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, una bola curva había sido lanzada hacia ellos.

Incluso Gou, Koharu y Sakuragi, quienes se mantuvieron al margen de los reencuentros escucharon esto, sorprendiendo sobre todo a los primeros 2.

-¿Se quedó en Galar?-. Pregunto Ash con la mirada perdida.

-¿Es-es-escuche bien? ¿Lillie se quedó en Galar?-. Pregunto Mallow algo alterada.

-Pero ¿Porque se quedó?-. Preguntó Lana sorprendida.

Gladio tomó la palabra con seriedad. -No los culpo por perder la cabeza por tal decisión, pero necesito que me escuchen atentamente ¿Vale? Sobretodo tu Ash-. El de cabellera azabache espabiló para dar toda su atención a Gladio, así como el resto de los chicos que estaban saliendo del shock.

-Antes que nada, debo decirles que la decisión de quedarse en Galar fue propia de ella, la motivación de su decisión fue ni más ni menos que ustedes.

-¿Nosotros...-. Inicio Kiawe.

-...fuimos la motivación?-. Finalizó Sophocles.

Gladio asintió. -Asi es chicos, pero sobretodo tu Ash-. El güero observo ahora a Ash quien se sorprendió, pero se sintió feliz internamente por alguna razón.

-Lillie me contó de algunas de tus experiencias anteriores como entrenador que tú le dijiste en algún punto, ella te ha admirado desde entonces y lo sigue haciendo-. Gladio de nuevo se dirigió al resto del grupo de Alola.

-También me contó que ustedes habían adquirido mucha experiencia como entrenadores en estas vacaciones de verano, por lo que ella no quedarse atrás.

Gladio sonrió ampliamente del gran orgullo y felicidad que sentía por su hermana.

-Tanto ustedes como yo han sido testigos de su crecimiento como persona, dejando de lado el miedo que antes tenía hacia los Pokémon, hasta ser la persona que es hoy en día.

Los chicos se sintieron felices al ser pieza fundamental del crecimiento de Lillie como persona.

-Ella decidió hacer el reto de los gimnasios en Galar para crecer como entrenadora.

Los chicos de Alola de nuevo se sorprendieron, pero ahora gratamente, su gran amiga se quedó para hacerse más fuerte.

Había un gran sentimiento de felicidad por ella.

Sentimiento compartido por los profesores, por Mohn y por Gladio

Pero sobretodo por Ash, quien estaba sin palabras en este punto.

Si, sentía tristeza porque no la pudo ver en su regreso a Alola

Habría sido la cereza perfecta en el pastel.

Pero el hecho de saber que se quedó para hacerse más fuerte...

Y no solo eso.

El hecho de que él y sus amigos fueran las motivaciones de ella para hacerlo.

Era algo que lo tenía sumamente feliz.

En ese momento lo sintió.

Poco después de conocerla, una pequeña flama del tamaño de la que tenía un Litwick nació dentro de él, esa flama crecía de poco a poco con el paso de los meses.

El día de la promesa, así como el día de la despedida, la flama pasó a ser más fuerte, guardada y protegida en lo más profundo de su corazón, como la de un Lampent.

Ahora esa flama se había hecho cada vez más fuerte y encendida, producto de cuánto la extrañaba, acercándose cada vez más a la de un Chandelure ahora que sabía de su aventura en Galar.

Si, Ash había tenido compañeros de viaje y amigos increíbles como Brock y Clemont.

Si, se había sentido cómodo con chicas como Misty, Dawn o incluso Serena.

Pero ninguna persona había hecho esa flama en su corazón como Lillie.

Poco a poco Ash estaba más seguro de lo que sentía realmente.

Llegaría un punto en el que ya no lo iba a negar y lo iba a expresar al mundo, él lo sabía.

Ash estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el cómo sus amigos expresaban estar orgullosos por Lillie.

No había ningún problema en esperar un poco más para verla, si eso significa verla más fuerte como entrenadora y como persona, tal y como hicieron ellos.

Mohn vio la escena con felicidad, de verdad que ellos eran verdaderos amigos para su hija.

-Si Lillie viera cómo se sienten por ella ahora, les aseguro que estaría muy feliz-. Dijo Mohn sonriendo, Gladio también asintió ante ello.

-Estamos orgullosos de ella, no podemos negar eso-. Dijo Sophocles.

-Tenemos confianza que ella superara ese reto de los gimnasios-. Dijo Kiawe.

-Creemos que lo lograra ya que ella tiene todo para hacerlo-. Dijo Lana.

-Con Niveo a su lado y los nuevos amigos que vaya a hacer en ese viaje, ella será la mejor-. Dijo Mallow con orgullo.

-Ella lo lograra, estoy seguro de ello-. Finalmente dijo Ash con una gran felicidad.

-Confiamos en que así sea-. Dijo Gladio

Un gran momento de felicidad hubo en el grupo, incluso los de Ciudad Carmin se vieron en esa felicidad.

Si bien Sakuragi no sabía mucho de los Aether, podía sentir el apoyo que tenían hacia la hija de la familia por este reto.

De una cosa ahora estaba segura Gou.

Con el camino que había tomado Lillie, estaba claro que era la persona indicada para su amigo.

Koharu compartía un pensamiento similar, si bien aún no consideraba a Ash un amigo, muy en el fondo deseaba que, si acababa por confirmar sus sospechas, el chico la pasara muy bien con ella.

Ese sentimiento siguió hasta que Kukui se le ocurrió mirar su reloj, mala idea ya que se dio cuenta que entre la plática y los reencuentros...

-¡Oh no! Debo estar en la Fundación en 15 minutos para la junta.

El veinte le cayó a todos los presentes.

-¡Oh cierto! Hay que llegar lo más pronto posible Kukui ¡Sube conmigo!-. Exclamó Burnet.

-¡Esperen! Rotom menciono que habia 2 personas que también querían venir a la fundación por investigación-. Dijo Gladio manteniendo la calma.

-¡Esos seríamos nosotros!-. Exclamó Sakuragi junto con Koharu.

-Ya nos presentaremos en el helicóptero, ustedes suben con nosotros-. Dijo Mohn con la misma calma que su hijo, tanto padre como hija acompañaron a los 2.

-¿Junta?-. Pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

-Si Ash, Kukui va a tener una junta con los campeones regionales y el mismísimo Charles Goodshow ¿Lo puedes creer?-. Dijo Burnet con toda naturalidad mientras llevaba a Kukui al helicóptero.

Si Ash estaba sorprendido por lo de Lillie, ahora más todavía, incluso sus amigos compartieron la sorpresa.

-¡¿Con los campeones regionales?!-. Exclamaron los 5.

Gou se sorprendió, Ash había mencionado que conoció un poco a los campeones regionales en algún punto de sus aventuras.

Ahora todos estaban en Alola.

Ash no pudo evitar llevarse por las emociones. -Cambio de planes chicos, iremos a la fundación.

-¿Como?-. Pregunto Gou más sorprendido.

-Normalmente te reclamaria por hacer una decisión repentina Ash, pero aquí te sigo, yo quiero conocerlos-. Dijo Kiawe.

Lana, Mallow y Sophocles asintieron, estaban de acuerdo con el cambio de planes, Gou no se vio en más remedio que aceptar el cambio de agenda.

-Pues pueden venir pero ¿Cómo nos podrán acompañar?-. Pregunto Mohn.

Ash giro a ver a sus amigos, con solo la mirada tenían la misma acción en mente.

Kukui, Gladio y los pokémon alolianos entendieron esa mirada.

Era hora de los ultraguardianes.

Pradera radiante, Galar.

La luz de la luna se hacía presente en la gran área silvestre de Galar, aquella donde los pokémon convivían a sus anchas.

En los pastos del área volaban Combees, saltaban Bunnelbys y corrían Tyrogues y Panchams tranquilamente.

En los cielos volaban pequeños Pidoves y Butterfrees.

Y en los pequeños lagos estaban Goldeens, Wingulls e incluso uno que otro Lapras.

Cerca de uno de los pequeños lagos del área silvestre había un pequeño campamento, el cual ya estaba formado por la tienda de campaña, la cual era blanca en su totalidad, y se podía ver un fuego que estaba cerca de apagarse.

Encima de la pequeña tienda de campaña había una pequeña canaria de alas y cuerpo azul, pecho amarillo y ojos rojos, la cual observaba tranquilamente al lago, esperando la hora de dormir por parte de su entrenadora.

La cual estaba cerca del lago lavando los platos de la última cena que habían tenido hacía un rato, la ayudaba una Vulpix de color blanco y ojos azules, el agua la traía una pequeña lagartija de cabeza redonda, ojos azules, una aleta amarilla y una cola enrollada.

La entrenadora y los pokémon terminaron de lavar los platos por lo que regresaron a la tienda de campaña, la chica vestía una camisa de rayas blancas y un pants negro, tenía la piel tan blanca como la luna, ojos verdes y cabello de tono amarillo, el cual era tan largo que cubría hasta la mitad de su espalda.

La chica noto que el fuego estaba casi por apagarse, pero no quería provocar un descuido...

-Sobble, usa pistola de agua para terminar de apagar el fuego-. Pidió la chica a su pokémon lagartija, el cual hizo la indicación, sacando un leve chorro de agua de su interior, lo suficiente para apagar el fuego definitivamente.

-Buen trabajo Sobble-. Dijo la chica acariciando al pequeño, el cual acepto con gusto la muestra de cariño, así como una sonrisa que recibió por parte de la Vulpix de color blanco.

La chica entró a la tienda de campaña junto con sus 2 pokémon, no sin antes mirar a su pokemon canaria, a la cual acaricio.

-Bien Rookidee, si ves algo raro, chifla para que estemos alerta, ¿Vale?

El canario asintió ante la orden de su entrenadora sonriente, también recibió un buena suerte por parte de Vulpix y Sobble, así como un buenas noches por parte de la entrenadora

La chica entró a la tienda de campaña, la cual ya estaba acomodada para que pudiera dormir.

Vulpix y Sobble se acercaron a una esquina para acomodarse y poder dormir, ya que mañana les esperaba una gran caminata por el área silvestre.

La chica guardó los platos en su mochila de color rosa, la cual, si bien estaba chica, tenía todo lo necesario para una entrenadora pokemon.

Mientras guardaba los platos, noto algo dentro de su mochila, una foto enmarcada, una foto que tenía mucho significado para ella.

La sacó de la mochila y la contempló, era una foto de su familia.

Su gran familia.

Y es que no solo estaban su hermano y su madre.

Estaban sus amigos.

Recordó que debía actualizarse esa foto ahora que se reencontró con su padre.

La vio detenidamente, esa foto había sido la última que se tomó con ellos...

Pero sobretodo, con el...

Ese chico de gran sonrisa, cabello azabache, la motivación principal detrás de su viaje.

La chica abrazó la foto con todas sus fuerzas.

-Los extraño amigos, no se imaginan cuanto, pero sobretodo a ti Ash.

La chica finalmente se acostó abrazando la foto, no sin antes cobijarse sin moverse tan bruscamente para no despertar a Sobble y a Vulpix.

Antes de caer dormida, la chica susurro algo en voz baja.

-Cuando regrese, verán a una Lillie Aether más fuerte, y será gracias a ustedes.

La chica finalmente durmió, con la foto entre sus brazos.

Esa noche, una nueva aventura había comenzado.

Una nueva leyenda había nacido.

Con el nombre de Lillie Aether.

**Y terminamos amigos.**

**Como vieron, hubo muchas sorpresas en este capitulo, espero que les hayan gustado.**

**Y como vieron, pues Ash tendrá su ship.**

**Honestamente lo pensé mucho si dárselo o no, considerando la trama principal de este fanfic, pero al haber también historias secundarias que vayan a complementarla, y claro, al dar luz verde a la posterior aparición de amigos y rivales del pasado de Ash, pues dije ¿Porque no?**

**Debo decir también que el Aureliashipping no fue la única opción que transito por mi cabeza para Ash, pero esta fue la mejor decisión, ya que me encanta de verdad el ship.**

**También lo digo para que no les caiga extraño que tengamos otros ships en el futuro, los cuales no negare que unos serán obvios pero otros serán sorpresa, ya llegaran a su debido momento.**

**Lillie tendrá su aventura en Galar, a la cual le daremos seguimiento en ciertos momentos de la historia.**

**Ya para terminar, en cuanto al anime, recien me entere en la mañana del huevo que recibira Ash pronto, el cual espero que sera un Riolu o un Sobble.**

**Y la batalla contra Pisces estuvo muy genial, Gengar se lucio y Pikachu simplemente fue Pikachu, Ash ascendió bastante en el ranking, a medida que pasan los capítulos, mi hype aumenta cada vez más.**

**Por mi parte seria todo, a partir de mañana ya estaré escribiendo el próximo capitulo, por lo espero tenerlo a la mayor brevedad posible.**

**Les ha hablado jona-perfilador18, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Cuídense**** del COVID-19 queridos lectores.**


	6. Preparativos

**Buenos dias, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora a que leas esto.**

**Tarde un poco de más en escribir este capitulo, y es que paso por algunas correcciones, pero finalmente quedo bien jeje, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Bien, veamos que hay de nuevo en reviews **

**Kamiinarii: Creo que la construcción antes de un evento es clave, y es algo que también no suelo ver seguido en los fanfics, (sobretodo en Wattpad) por lo que quise adoptar ese estilo, aparte es algo que me gusta hacer mucho cuando escribo cualquier cosa, como ensayos escolares o así, por lo que obvio el fanfic no seria la excepción. Me gusta crear expectativa.**

**Ricardo753: Pues mira compadre, te puedo asegurar que el romance no sera predominante en este fanfic, aun hay mucho por escribir con respecto a como se llegara al arco del torneo. Y si, revelar el Aurelia pudo ser precipitado pero, si te soy honesto, ya lo habia soltado desde el segundo capitulo así que era hora de hacerlo oficial je. En cuanto a lo de la edad, ya había mencionado que si ha estadio avanzando el tiempo en el mundo Pokémon, así que si, Ash tiene por ahora 16 años, ya próximo a cumplir 17, todos sus compañeros y rivales están por esa edad.**

**baraka108: Ash estaba siendo puesto a prueba por Mohn, la cual supero con éxito. Digamos que Sophocles es el más observador del grupo de Alola, por lo que el no pasa por alto esos gestos, no por menos es el único del grupo que tiene una sospecha real sobre lo que esta pasando entre sus amigos, gracias por las buenas vibras.**

**Ember29: De nuevo, grite como fangirl al ver tu review xd. Por supuesto que Gladio, Gou y Hau se veran seguido (a este ultimo le haré un poco de justicia, eso si puedo anticipar). En cuanto a lo de Mohn, digamos que su memoria ha pasado por una montaña rusa donde le ha pasado de todo, ya posteriormente sabremos su relación con los ultraentes. Y yo secundo la idea de que hagas un fanfic así, seria genial.**

**Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo lectores.**

Todo estaba casi listo.

La sala de juntas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión que marcaría a la región de Alola para siempre estaba casi lista.

Consistia en una gran mesa de color blanco con el logotipo de la Fundación Aether en el centro, a su alrededor tenía sillas del mismo color, había 2 en un extremo, en estas se sentarian Lusamine y el Profesor Kukui.

Alrededor había 6 sillas, 3 por lado, en cada una de ellas se sentarian los campeones regionales.

Y al otro extremo estaba una silla, la misma donde se sentaria Charles Goodshow.

Si bien no tenia fotos alrededor del campeón o de distintos puntos regionales como en la torre Rose en Galar, en su lugar contaba con un gran ventanal con una espectacular vista al mar de Alola, el cual se mantenía tranquilo.

Rotom, Wicke y Faba preparaban los últimos detalles en la sala de juntas, verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

Faba verificaba que la mesa principal estuviera limpia mientras que Rotom estaba en una mesita al lado viendo que todo estuviera bien con los bocadillos y el cafe por si los invitados querían.

Wicke veía con Lusamine el orden del día para la junta, el cual había sido un poco complicado de elaborar, considerando que no sabían la razón del porqué de la junta en primer lugar.

Charles solo les había dicho que era un asunto de gran importancia, que vendrían los campeones regionales y que sería algo muy beneficioso para la región.

No se pasó por alto que lo dijera con gran emoción durante la videollamada.

El orden del día solo consistía en hacer las presentaciones y ceder la palabra al señor Goodshow para que dijera su asunto.

Era curioso.

Fácilmente pudo venir el solo pero ¿Venir con los campeones? Era algo que tenía muy pensativo y emocionado al mismo tiempo a los presentes.

-Bien, ya verifique que todo estuviera limpio-. Dijo Faba.

-Todo bien con los bocadillos y el café para los campeones-. Dijo Rotom.

-Pues tenemos todo listo entonces Lusamine-. Dijo Wicke con emoción.

-Bien, solo faltan los invitados para la junta-. Dijo Lusamine mientras veía el reloj, solo faltaba 10 minutos para la junta, claro que aún tenía un par de inquietudes.

-Por cierto ¿Como se trasladaran los campeones y el señor Goodshow a la Fundación?

-Eso ya lo cubrimos señorita Lusamine, en estos momentos un yate de nuestra fundación los está transportando desde la isla de Melemele hacia acá-. Explico Faba, a lo cual la matriarca Aether asintió.

-Aunque no todos están en ese yate, hemos de decir-. Dijo Wicke algo apenada.

-¿Como esta eso exactamente?-. Pregunto Lusamine en tono serio.

-El señor Goodshow nos explicó ayer que solo faltaba un campeón regional por llegar ya que aún tenía un asunto que arreglar en su región, dijo que llegaría esta misma mañana-roto-. Explicó Rotom

-¿Y como se trasladara ese campeón en cuestión?-. Pregunto Lusamine.

-Justamente habíamos apartado otro yate por esa situación, lo malo es que ese yate no nos ha reportado si ya viene con el-. Dijo Faba apenado.

Lusamine suspiro pesadamente, eso sí que era un problema.

El tiempo de traslado no era exactamente corto, así que si ese campeón estaba perdido en Melemele, el problema pasaba a ser serio.

Lusamine estaba por preguntar quien era el campeón para hacer una búsqueda rápida cuando una alerta en Rotom sonó, este respondió dando una imagen del puerto de la fundación.

Un yate con el logotipo de la fundación y una lancha de color rojo habían llegado a la fundación.

-¡Los campeones llegaron! ¡Repito, los campeones llegaron-roto!-. Dijo Rotom con emoción.

Lusamine, Wicke y Faba observaron la imagen, la lancha les había llamado la atención.

-Eh, no recuerdo que se reportara la llegada de una lancha ahora mismo-. Se quejó Faba.

-Espera Faba, creo que en esa lancha viene el campeón que faltaba-. Dijo Wicke algo extrañada.

Lusamine observo con más atención a la imagen, en la lancha venía un hombre de cabello púrpura y piel morena, el cual reconoció claramente.

-¡Confirmo, es el campeón que llegó en la mañana! ¡Es el campeón indiscutible de Galar-roto!.

-Ay, ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya llegaron!-. Dijo Wicke con emoción.

-¡Que nervios tengo! ¡Jamas me imagine que la fundación Aether recibiría leyendas e ídolos vivientes del mundo Pokemon! Me siento en un sueño-. Dijo Faba.

-Vale, alguien los debe recibir, pero Mohn y Gladio aún no vienen con Kukui-. Dijo Lusamine mientras pensaba en cómo resolverlo, no tomaría mucho tiempo.

-Wicke, tu vendrás conmigo a recibirlos.

-¡¿Eh!?-. De pronto Wicke se sintió más nerviosa que su compañero.

-Faba, Rotom, necesito que vayan al helipuerto a recibir a Kukui, y Faba, tú serás el que acompañara al profesor con el que vaya a venir Kukui.

-¡¿Y porque yo?! ¿No puede encargarse Rotom? ¡Quiero estar aquí para conocer a los campeones!-. Reclamo Faba, Rotom puso en la pantalla una cara de satisfacción nadamas para hacer enojar más al de lentes verdes.

-Recuerda que Rotom y Wicke estuvieron a cargo de la fundación y tu aun estas bajo el mando de Wicke-. Dijo Lusamine, lo cual dejó sin respuesta a Faba, el cual solo respingo, había olvidado que seguía bajo ese castigo.

-Bien, lo haré.

-Gracias Faba-. Finalizo Lusamine quien salio de la sala de juntas acompañada de Wicke para recibir a los campeones.

Faba se cruzó de brazos, no quedaba más opción que cumplir la orden de la presidenta.

-Que mal por ti-roto-. Dijo Rotom en tono pícaro.

-Hay, mejor ni me digas nada maquina, pero si necesitare que me hagas un favor-. Dijo Faba mientras sacaba una libreta de su pantalón. -Necesito que obtengas los autógrafos de los campeones mientras estoy ocupado con el nuevo profesor.

-¿No se lo podías haber pedido a Wicke? Apenas y mis brazos pueden sostener una pluma para anotar-roto-. Reclamo Rotom enseñando sus brazos, Faba respingo aún más, no pensó en ese pequeño detalle.

-Oh bueno, se lo pediré, aunque eso signifique que se ria de mi-. Dijo Faba con los brazos cruzados sin ver a la máquina, la cual no pudo evitar hacer pequeños ruidos de risas.

Rotom paso a mostrar en su pantalla el como Lusamine y Wicke recibian a los campeones, primero saludando al señor Goodshow.

-Esto sera una reunión de ensueño-roto-.

Faba solo suspiro, no estaria presente en la reunión, solo quedaba la esperanza de poder saludar a los campeones en cuanto terminara de ayudar al nuevo profesor.

No era muy comun que hubiera interes hacia los ultraentes fuera de Alola.

Quiza y era uno recien titulado, aunque eso no es que sea muy de interes de Faba.

Pero bueno, solo quedaba ver si, por lo menos, el profesor era interesante.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente cuando los ruidos de 2 helicópteros se aproximaban a la fundación, tanto Faba como Rotom los vieron a través de la ventana.

Ya estando por aterrizar, los asistentes de Lusamine se disponían a salir a recibirlos cuando algo les llamó la atención.

Acompañando a los helicopteros venían algunos Pokémon volando.

Pokémon que reconocieron Rotom y Faba.

Un Garchomp, un Charizard, un Flygon, un Metang, un Dragonair y un Dragonite.

Estos eran pilotados por rostros conocidos con excepción de quien iba sobre Dragonite.

La emoción había crecido en ambos, pero sobretodo en Rotom, quien se fijó en Garchomp.

2 rostros muy bien conocidos por la máquina eran los que estaban sobre el tiburón de tierra.

Más temprano que tarde los 2 salieron corriendo de la sala de juntas hacia los helipuertos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esos deben ser Ash y Pikachu! ¡Estoy completamente seguro de ello-roto!-. Rotom estaba que no cabía de la emoción en este punto.

Los 2 finalmente salieron a los helipuertos, justo en ese momento los helicópteros aterrizaron junto a los pokémon.

Los helicópteros apagaron motores y el grupo de Alola empezó a bajar de los pokemon.

Si bien no venían con sus vestimentas especiales de ultraguardianes, el aura estaba intacta.

Faba no iba a negar el estar feliz por ver al campeón de liga en la región después de tanto tiempo, pero era obvio quien estaba más feliz, el cual ya estaba acercándose a Ash a toda velocidad.

-¡Ash! ¡Pikachu! ¡De verdad son ustedes!-. Exclamó Rotom abrazando al de cabellera azabache, o bueno, lo que le permitía sus brazos.

-Hola Rotom, me alegra volver a verte-. Dijo Ash feliz.

-¡Pika pikachu!.

-¿Desde cuando llegaron? Nadie me notifico de su llegada-roto-. Dijo Rotom.

El resto del grupo de Alola se acercó para saludar a Rotom tambien, asi como Ash explico desde cuando había llegado y porque.

Gou, quien iba en el Dragonite de Ash, se presentó ante Rotom y entre ellos platicaron.

Mientras tanto Faba se acercaba a recibir a los demás, Mohn y Gladio ayudaban a bajar al nuevo profesor y a su hija mientras que Kukui y Burnet ya habían bajado del otro helicoptero.

-Hey Faba-. Saludo Kukui.

-Hola profesor, llega justo a tiempo, los campeones y el señor Goodshow arribaron hace un par de minutos, Wicke y la señorita Lusamine ya los están recibiendo.

El profesor suspiró, había llegado hora de la reunión.

-Vaya, que nervios siento...-. Dijo Kukui.

-Tranquilo querido, todo estará bien-. Dijo Burnet apoyandolo.

Mohn y Gladio ya se acercaban con los nuevos invitados a los demás, lo cual Faba noto.

-Oh señor Mohn, veo que trae a los invitados interesados en los Ultraentes.

-Así es, pudimos presentarnos a pesar de las prisas. Faba, el es el Profesor Sakuragi, el viene de Ciudad Carmin y se especializa en estudiar a los pokemon y su comportamiento como especie salvaje.

-Es un placer conocerlo profesor-. Dijo Faba tendiendo la mano del profesor pelirrojo.

-El placer es mío señor Faba-. Dijo el profesor.

Koharu no prestaba mucha atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor, ella solo veía los alrededores de la fundación, parecía ser un lugar acogedor.

A decir verdad, el viaje en helicóptero había sido tranquilo, el señor Mohn era alguien carismático, mientras que si bien Gladio no habló mucho durante el viaje, lo poco que hablo mostraba que también era amigable aunque un poco más serio que su padre.

Un comportamiento que a Koharu le agradaba.

El día apuntaba a ser más interesante con el paso de los minutos para la chica de cabello carmesí.

Quizá no era un viaje en vano después de todo.

La chica estaba tan en sus pensamientos que pasaba por alto lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ya espabilo cuando escucho la voz de su padre dirigirse a ella.

-Hija, el es el señor Faba, él es quien nos dará la información de los Ultraentes.

-Oh si, es un gusto conocerlo-. Dijo la chica.

-El gusto es mío-. Dijo Faba para dirigirse al profesor Sakuragi.

-Bueno, si gustan seguirme para que les de la información brindada respecto a los Ultraentes.

-Claro, lo seguimos.

-Oh espera Faba, antes de que los lleves, ¿Puedes llevarnos a la sala de juntas donde se llevará a cabo la reunión? Claro que mientras no sea una molestia para el profesor Sakuragi-. Pidio Kukui.

-Oh no se preocupe profesor Kukui, tomense su tiempo-. Asintió Sakuragi a ambos.

En ese momento los chicos habían terminado su conversación con Rotom a la cual se agregó Gladio.

Rotom los puso un poco en contexto con respecto a la reunión donde estaría el profesor Kukui.

El hecho de no saber el motivo de la reunión era algo que les intrigaba a los chicos.

Las mismas preguntas seguían en el aire ¿Porque vendria el señor Goodshow con los campeones? ¿En qué sentido Alola se beneficiaria de la reunión?

Si había alguien quien tenia la curiosidad a tope respecto a eso último, ese era Ash.

La última vez que vio a Charles había sido en la Conferencia del valle de Lily en Sinnoh.

Él había sido uno de los testigos de lujo de sus grandes batallas ante Gary y Paul, las cuales fueron consideradas por la prensa como las mejores de las conferencias Plateada y del Valle de Lily en sus respectivas ediciones.

Y claro que había conocido a los campeones en algún punto, si bien no a algunos del todo como a Steven, si se llevaba bien por ejemplo con Lance o Cynthia.

Ash definitivamente quería saber que estaba pasando, pero ya le preguntaría a Kukui después de la junta.

Faba guiaba el camino a través de la fundación, para un poco de suerte del de lentes verdes, Mohn le pidió a Gladio y al grupo de Alola acompañar al profesor Sakuragi para que pudiera recabar la información de los ultraentes.

Si había voces autorizadas para tratar el tema, esos eran ellos, no iba a negarlo Faba.

Rotom aprovechó en el camino a la sala de juntas para llamar a Lusamine de la llegada sobre el profesor Kukui, así como del profesor Sakuragi.

Informando también que llego con los chicos de Alola, incluyendo a Ash.

En ese momento, en las bocinas de Rotom se pudieron escuchar unos gritos de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por los presentes.

Y no solo venían de Lusamine y Wicke precisamente.

Poco antes, cerca del puerto de la fundación.

-Ay, que nervios tengo-. Dijo Wicke casi temblando.

-Tranquila Wicke, no muerden los campeones hasta donde se-. Bromeo Lusamine a su asistente.

-Se que no, pero prácticamente estamos recibiendo eminencias del mundo Pokémon, es algo que haría sentir nervioso a cualquiera.

-En eso sí tienes razón, pero tu tranquila, siguen siendo personas como tu o yo-. Dijo Lusamine sonriendo para tranquilizar a Wicke, algo que surtió efecto.

Las mujeres ya habían llegado al puerto, pudiendo ver que los campeones ya desembarcaron con ayuda de unos empleados de la fundación.

Obviamente quien lideraba era el señor Goodshow, por lo que al ver a Lusamine fue el primero en sorprenderse, sentimiento que compartieron los campeones, el único que no lo compartía era Lionel que bajaba de la lancha en la que había venido.

La matriarca de la familia Aether fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Buenas tardes campeones, es un placer darles la bienvenida a la fundación Aether.

-Buenas tardes señorita Lusamine, es un placer conocerla, teníamos entendido que estaba fuera de Alola en el momento que llame para concretar el día de la reunión-. Dijo Charles mientras tendía la mano de la matriarca de la familia Aether, la cual correspondio.

-De hecho así era, llegue justo esta mañana con mi familia, ya me tienen al corriente con respecto a la junta.

Wicke se sentía un poco nerviosa todavía, pero eso no evitó que hablara. -Esperamos hayan tenido una buena experiencia en Alola hasta el momento.

-De hecho, así ha sido, la región de Alola es preciosa-. Dijo Diantha con emoción.

-Concuerdo con mi compañera, para algunos es nuestra primera vez aquí y nos hemos llevado una grata impresión-. Continuo Steven.

-Aunque tuvimos que escapar un poco de los fans, pero fuera de eso, ha sido impresionante-. Dijo Alder.

-Lo diras por ti solamente mejor dicho-. Dijo Cynthia, Lance rio un poco ante lo dicho por su compañera.

Wicke río ante la interacción entre los campeones, Lusamine tenía razón, seguían siendo personas aún a pesar de poseer el título de campeones.

Lionel ya se había unido al grupo y saludo a Lusamine. -Es un gusto volver a verla.

-El gusto es mío Lionel.

A todos los presentes les llamó la atención esta interacción, Lance fue el que pregunto. -¿Ya se conocían?

Lionel asintió mientras Lusamine respondió .-Si, mi familia y yo lo conocimos en nuestros últimos días de nuestra estadía en Galar.

Los campeones asintieron, era buena respuesta.

Por su parte Lionel tuvo buenos y emotivos recuerdos con la familia Aether.

El, junto a su hermanito, habían ayudado y fueron testigos de primera mano del reencuentro familiar, aunque ese sería tema para otro dia.

Ahora lo importante era la junta, por lo que el señor Goodshow retomo la palabra.

-Bien señorita Lusamine, ¿Donde llevaremos a cabo la junta? ¿Ya llego el profesor Kukui?

-Lo llevaremos al lugar donde será la junta, y en cuanto al profesor Kukui, llegará en un par de minutos, viene de la Escuela Pokémon en Melemele-. Dijo Lusamine a lo que, después, se dirigió a su asistente. -Wicke ¿Te importaría guiar el camino hacia la sala de juntas?

-Será un placer señorita Lusamine... Señor Goodshow, campeones ¿Me harian el favor de seguirme porfavor?-. Dijo la de cabello morado haciendo una reverencia, la cual aceptaron con gusto los campeones.

Empezaron a irse del puerto con rumbo al elevador que los llevaría a la sala de juntas, los que eran ajenos a la Fundación Aether pudieron apreciar la gran tecnología que esta tenía una vez que ya estaban en el elevador.

El elevador iba a un ritmo muy tranquilo.

En ese momento estaba pasando por el área verde donde cuidaban a todos los pokémon, un lugar que impresionó de gran manera a los campeones.

Se podía notar la importancia que tenía la Fundación Aether, así como el cuidado que tenían sobre los Pokémon, algo que sacó sonrisas en los campeones.

Lusamine tenía una pequeña curiosidad sobre el campeón de Galar. -Lionel, me fije que llegaste en una lancha aparte, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que me dijeron que te había apartado un yate aparte en cuanto supieron que llegarias por separado ¿A qué se debió eso?

El mencionado campeón no pudo evitar apenarse, y más cuando los campeones lo vieron con una mirada que él sintió pesada, como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. -Bueno, me da pena admitirlo, pero me quede de más en la Ciudad Hau'oli ya que probaba las malasadas, buen bocadillo por cierto, y por las prisas me acabe perdiendo en la Ciudad-. Dijo Lionel mientras sacaba su libreta de su saco. -Y esto último me da más pena admitir ya que incluso había escrito notas para no perderme.

Todos los presentes lo vieron en absoluto shock, era entendible perderse en una gran ciudad como Hau'oli, y más si es la primera visita, pero perderse incluso con notas escritas, eso era un nuevo nivel.

Lionel pudo sentir ese shock, incluso no los iba a culpar si se reían, pero continuo igualmente.

-Ya para cuando llegue al puerto de Hau'oli, me di cuenta de la hora, al ver que podía llegar tarde, no recordé lo del yate y rente una lancha para llegar rapido, asi que me disculpo por las molestias que le puede ocasionar al conductor del yate-. Dijo Lionel.

A estas alturas Cynthia, Steven y Diantha intentaron aguantar las risas, lo mismo podría decirse por Wicke quien tenia sus manos en su boca, Alder lo vio en total shock al igual que Lusamine y Charles.

Lance escuchó atentamente su historia y pudo ver la pena ajena en el campeón de Galar, después de medio minuto de silencio, el maestro de los dragones tomó la palabra.

-Lionel, por curiosidad ¿Tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación?

El campeón de Galar observó al de Kanto y Johto. -Sí, incluso cuando tome el reto de los gimnasios de Galar hace tiempo, lo tenía tan mal que a veces mi Charizard era quien guiaba el camino, algo que hoy en día ya no hace tanto, ya que ahora conozco a Galar de punta a punta.

Lo admitía, estaba sorprendido de que un campeón tuviera ese pésimo sentido de orientación, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba bien que fuera abierto en decirlo, al propio Lance le daría miedo revelar algo asi, no lo negaba.

Esa cara neutra que tenía el maestro de los dragones emitió un mensaje en los demás presentes, por lo que finalmente las ganas de reir por parte de Cynthia, Steven, Diantha y Wicke se quedaron atras, asi como Alder, Lusamine y Charles saliendo del shock.

-¿Temes que nos riamos o algo por el estilo?-. Preguntó Lance.

-No los iba a culpar, de verdad-. Dijo Lionel.

-Nah, si bien es algo sorpresivo, creo que seria malo de nuestra parte burlarnos de algo así-. Dijo Alder.

-Aunque si fue gracioso cuando nos alcanzaste en tu lancha y gritaste para que te viéramos-. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

-Necesitaba que me vieran y no se preocuparan-. Dijo Lionel riendo, a lo cual siguieron ahora sí risas por parte de los campeones, pero no de burla, sino por lo curioso y algo aleatorio que fue la situación.

Wicke no pudo evitar unirse a las risas al igual que Charles, Lusamine si bien no rio, sonrio al ver la interacción, así como pensar en la historia de Lionel, por alguna razon, ella sintió que estaba viendo a Ash y no a Lionel, algo curioso pero extraño para la matriarca.

Extraño que pensara en Ash ahora, ya que posiblemente estaba a kilómetros de Alola.

Pero no era para menos realmente, tener a los campeones aquí era algo grande, y para la matriarca, Ash era parte del club de campeones regionales aunque no fuera oficial...

Un sonido de comunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya salida del trance, la matriarca presiono un botón del comunicador.

-Aqui Lusamine...

-Señorita Lusamine, le habla Rotom, acabamos de recibir al Profesor Kukui, nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas-roto.

Los presentes en el elevador hicieron silencio mientras escuchaban.

-Entendido Rotom, en este momento también nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas.

-Tambien vinieron el nuevo profesor, el cual se llama Sakuragi, junto con su hija en compañia del señor Mohn y de Gladio-roto.

Lusamine sonrío. -Gracias Rotom, me da mucho gusto que me informaras eso...

-Y no solo ellos, ¡También vinieron nuestros ultraguardianes!

Esto tomó por sorpresa tanto a Lusamine como a Wicke, captando tambien la atención de los campeones y de Charles ¿Que era eso de ultraguardianes?

Lusamine no tardó en pensar en la razón de que vinieran, pero en ese momento Rotom soltó la bomba.

-¡Y también vino Ash! ¡Ash vino de Pueblo Paleta a visitarnos!

La bomba surtió efecto inmediato.

Lusamine y Wicke estaban sorprendidas, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Los campeones se sorprendieron gratamente, sobretodo Lionel quien era el más emocionado por conocerlo.

Charles manifestó una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de saber eso  
La junta prometía ser más espectacular.

Lusamine tuvo que verificar 2 veces el mensaje de Rotom.

-¿Escuche bien Rotom? ¿Ash está con ustedes?

-Así es, vino esta mañana con el profesor Sakuragi.

-¡Increible! ¡Ash está aquí en Alola!-. Exclamo Cynthia, finalmente dejando salir su sorpresa.

-Oh wow, no crei que lo conocería tan pronto-. Dijo Lionel.

-Esta junta va para mejor, ya no cabe duda-. Dijo Steven, recibiendo asentimientos del resto de los campeones.

En ese momento Charles se acercó a Lusamine. -Disculpe, ¿Me permite hablarle a Rotom por un momento?-.

-Esperemos que no se desmaye de nuevo como la vez anterior-. Dijo Alder riendo.

Lusamine escucho extrañada la petición del señor Goodshow, pero decidió dárselo.

-Bien, aquí tiene.

-Gracias-. Dijo Charles sonriendo, después habló por el comunicador. -Rotom, te habla Charles Goodshow-. En ese momento se escuchó un gran suspiro de emoción en la máquina, definitivamente se iba a volver a desmayar, pero no sin que Charles le dijera su petición antes.

-¿Le puedes pedir a Ash que nos espere ahí? Quiero que el este en la junta con nosotros.

Lusamine se volvió a sorprender, ¿Ash en la junta? ¿En el dia que justo había regresado? ¿Era coincidencia? ¿O una jugada magistral del destino?  
Wicke sentía que se iba a desmayar, mucho que procesar en tan solo un día para la de cabello morado.

La respuesta tardó en venir, justo en ese momento el elevador llego al piso donde estaba la sala de juntas, las puertas del mismo se abrieron, ahí llegó la respuesta.

-Claro, ¡Le dire!

Charles sonrió. -Gracias Rotom-dex-. Charles procedió a regresarle el comunicador a Lusamine. -Pensaba que posteriormente le notificariamos en su pueblo natal, pero saber que está aquí lo hace mejor.

Lusamine y Wicke salieron de su shock en ese momento, ya hablarian con Ash después, o quizá en la misma junta ahora que sabían que estaria ahi.

Wicke guió el camino a la sala de juntas, la expectativa crecía cada vez más en todos

En la entrada de la sala de juntas.

Rotom no tenia que notificarle a Ash que debía estar en la junta, nisiquiera los demás presentas tenian porque enterarse.

En cuanto los gritos de sorpresa se escucharon en las bocinas de la pokedex voladora, captaron la atención de todos.

Así como el escuchar la petición del señor Goodshow.

La reacción que dominó en ese momento fue sorpresa.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Ash tiene que estar en la junta con los campeones?-. Preguntó Kiawe.

-Eso fue lo que dijo el señor Goodshow Kiawe-. Respondió Rotom-dex.

-No lo puedo creer-. Dijo Lana en shock.

Mallow, Sophocles y Koharu estaban tan sorprendidos que simplemente las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

Sentimiento que compartían los profesores Kukui y Sakuragi, eso si que no lo vieron venir.

Mohn no sabía mucho de la junta, pero si Ash estaria ahi, junto a los campeones, sentia que debia estar ahi, aunque fuera espectador.

Gladio se sentía extrañamente feliz por el de cabellera azabache, ya que iba a tener el honor de compartir la misma sala con los demás campeones regionales.

En ese momento decidió enfocar su mirada a Ash.

El de cabellera azabache sin duda lucía ser el más sorprendido de todos.

Si, quería saludar a los campeones, era algo natural en él, pero saber que ellos y el señor Goodshow lo querian ahi, en la junta, era una completa bola curva hacia su rival y amigo.

Para Ash, esto era algo nuevo, algo que lo hizo sentir nervioso por alguna extraña razón.

¿Sería por lo repentino que fue saber que lo querían en la junta? ¿Era porque no los había visto ya por un tiempo? ¿O porque todos estaban ahí? Arceus sabia, incluso podían ser las 3 razones al mismo tiempo.

Justo ahí se acercó Gou, el cual lo abrazo.

-Ash, no sabes la envidia que te tengo-. Dijo Gou fingiendo estar enojado, pero se sentía muy feliz por su amigo realmente

Justo ahi salió del shock el de cabellera azabache, agradeció el gesto de su amigo.

-Si vieras lo emocionado y nervioso que me siento Gou.

-Pero si ya me habías contado cuando los conociste e incluso cuando batallaste a su lado o contra ellos ¿Me vas a decir que estas nervioso ahora?-. Dijo Gou animando a su amigo, recordando la anécdota con los equipos Magma y Aqua donde Lance estuvo involucrado y la pequeña batalla sin resultado claro ante la campeona de Kalos.

-Gou tiene razón, ya has estado con ellos antes, no tienes porque estar nervioso ahora-. Dijo Mallow animandolo.

-Si te quieren ahí es porque de verdad es importante que estés ahí-. Dijo Sophocles.

En ese momento 2 manos tocaron los hombros de Ash, eran pertenecientes a Kiawe y a Lana, ambos le sonrieron para emitir confianza al de cabellera azabache, no había porque amedrentarse o sentirse nervioso.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía acercarse, Koharu lo podía sentir.

Al menos unas pocas palabras.

No era su amigo ni de lejos.

Pero algo le decía que un apoyo no le caeria mal, aunque fuera poca la aportación.

La de cabello carmesí acabó cediendo, por lo que se acercó al grupo de amigos, Gou fue el primero en verla.

Sabía perfectamente lo que haría.

Se sentía profundamente orgulloso de su mejor amiga.

Ash tambien noto que Koharu se acercara. algo un poco curioso.

Antes que el de cabellera azabache dijera algo...

-Mucha suerte, aunque por lo poco que te conozco, se que no la necesitas...

Había sinceridad pura en las palabras de la de cabellera carmesí aunque no lo admitiera, pero, sin saberlo, sus palabras fueron las más motivadoras para Ash.

Para el, valían mucho considerando como era ella.

En el corazón de sus amigos, Ash era tan campeón como ellos.

-Gracias amigos, de verdad que se los agradezco.

-No tienes que agradecernos Ash, solo se tu-. Dijo Kiawe.

Ash sintió un gran alivio.

Era raro que el de cabellera azabache se sintiera nervioso por una situación así.

Había estado en situaciones más locas que está, recordando sus encuentros con legendarios, por solo decir unas cuantas de ellas.

Ya espabilado totalmente, se encontraba decidido.

Y al mismo tiempo, emocionado.

Mismas sensaciones que compartía Kukui, quien vio a Ash con una gran sonrisa, después de todo el se sentía exactamente igual.

Todos los presentes rieron un poco para aliviar el ambiente, después Rotom-dex tomó la palabra.

-Profesor Kukui, Ash, sugiero que ya entren a la sala de juntas y esperen ahí a la señorita Lusamine.

En ese momento a uno de los presentes se dio cuenta de un detalle que faltaba en la sala de juntas.

-Oh rayos, si Ash va a estar en la junta, tengo que entrar para darle su respectivo asiento-. Dijo Faba algo frustrado mientras se adelanto a la sala de juntas a hacer eso.

Todos lo vieron algo extrañados, pero Rotom-dex volvió a tomar la palabra. -Digamos que la llegada de Ash no se previo para la junta-. Todos volvieron a reír un poco.

Mohn decidió tomar la palabra. -No negaré que quiero estar en la junta, aunque sea como espectador-. El patriarca de la familia Aether giro a ver a su hijo y al resto del grupo de Alola. -Ustedes se encargaran junto a Faba de darle el tour al profesor Sakuragi, así como darle la información de los ultraentes-. Al decir la última palabra, Mohn sacudió su cabeza sin querer, un gesto algo extraño para los chicos, excepto para Gladio.

-Lo haremos papa.

El resto del grupo de Alola asintió después.

-Se lo agradecemos señor Mohn-. Dijo Sakuragi, despues se dirigio a Ash. -Mucha suerte en la junta Ash.

-Gracias profesor.

Para ese momento, Faba ya había salido de la sala de juntas, Mohn le platico la situación para que estuviera al corriente, claro que el de lentes verdes se frustro un poco ya que tendria que sacar otra silla, pero el patriarca le dijo que no se molestara, esto para que pudiera adelantar el tour para los de Ciudad Carmin.

Dicho esto, los grupos se despidieron temporalmente y separaron caminos.

Faba, Burnet, Gladio y el grupo casi completo de Ultraguardianes, incluidos los pokemon de estos últimos y los de Ash, guiaron a los de Ciudad Carmín, dejando solo en la sala de juntas a Ash junto a Pikachu, a Kukui, a Mohn y a Rotom-dex.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

La sala no tuvo mayores cambios, salvo que ya no solo estaban 2 sillas en uno de los lados, sino que 3, ya incluyendo la silla de Ash.

Mohn noto que en una de las esquinas había una pila de sillas iguales a las que estaban alrededor, por lo que tomo una por sí mismo y la puso junto a las 3, dando ahora 4.

Kukui y Ash notaron esto y pensaron un poco.

Tenía sentido que él también estuviera aqui despues de todo.

Pero una pregunta algo aleatoria llegó a la cabeza de ambos.

Y tenía que ver con el gesto de sacudir la cabeza que había hecho previamente.

La curiosidad invadió a ambos.

Mientras Rotom verificaba que todo estuviera en orden, Ash, Pikachu y Kukui se acercaron a Mohn.

-Disculpe señor Mohn, espero no le incomode la pregunta pero ¿Porque tuvo ese gesto cuando menciono la palabra ultraentes?-. Ash pregunto primero, a lo que Mohn le vio completamente extrañado.

-¿Porque lo preguntas Ash?

-Vimos que sacudió la cabeza un poco al mencionar la palabra-. Respondió Kukui.

Por un momento Mohn considero si decirles toda la historia, no es que no fueran de confianza (claramente lo eran por lo que su familia le había contado) sino porque aún estaba superando un poco esos recuerdos.

Recuerdos de haber estado en los mundos de los ultraentes.

Pero las prioridades del momento eran claras, o al menos así era para el patriarca.

-Miren, con gusto se las cuento, pero no ahora, considerando la reunión que tendremos, en cuanto acabe esto, se las contaré a ustedes y al resto del grupo.

Ash y Kukui asintieron ante esto, la respuesta los había dejado satisfechos.

-Y tranquilo Ash, no me incomoda realmente, es solo que tuve experiencias un poco contrastantes con ellos, es por eso que a veces hago ese gesto, olvidando un poco todo lo que pasó.

Eso era un interesante previo a lo que Mohn contaría despues, al menos así lo sentían tanto campeón como profesor.

-Mientras no hayan sido malas experiencias en las que se haya visto en riesgo...-. Dijo Kukui.

Mohn suspiro, iba a decepcionar un poco al profesor.

Ash se quedo pensativo junto a Pikachu mientras Rotom decidió salir de la sala de juntas a esperar a Lusamine y a los invitados de honor.

La espera no pasaría del par de minutos cuando Ash escucho a Rotom darle la bienvenida a Lusamine, a Wicke y a los campeones.

Ash, Kukui y Mohn voltearon a la entrada.

Había llegado la hora.

Rotom abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas, dejando entrar primero a Lusamine, quien ya estaba totalmente recuperada de la sorpresa en cuanto vio a Ash y a su amigo de toda la vida Pikachu en el hombro del de cabellera azabache, ambos sonrieron y saludaron a Lusamine, quien no evito darles un pequeño abrazo a ambos, los cuales agradecieron el gesto.

-No saben cuánto gusto me da de volver a ver a ambos-. Dijo la matriarca.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver Lusamine-. Dijo Ash.

-¡Pika!

-Es un gusto volverte a Ash, ha pasado un tiempo-. Dijo una voz la cual tanto entrenador como Pokémon reconocieron, pertenecia a Charles Goodshow quien tenía una gran sonrisa, detrás de él estaban todos los campeones, los cuales vieron a Ash con un gesto de orgullo.

Ash y Pikachu observaron detenidamente por unos segundos a todos los presentes.

Había un rostro nuevo entre los campeones, uno que ubicaban más no reconocían de quién era exactamente.

Era el hombre de cabello morado y ojos amarillos, tenía un color de piel moreno, y venía con un atuendo que a Ash le recordaba el que usaba la realeza de Kalos.

Finalmente sin una pizca de nervios, Ash y Pikachu se acercaron.

-Señor Goodshow, es un gusto volver a ver a todos-. Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

Charles sonrió al igual que los campeones, el tono con el que dijo eso último demostraba que la humildad seguía presente en el joven.

-La reverencia deberíamos hacerla nosotros a ti Ash, ya sabemos que has estado ocupado desde la última vez que te vimos-. Dijo Diantha sonriendo al de cabellera azabache.

Ash y Pikachu se sorprendieron un poco por la declaración de la campeona de Kalos ¿Acaso ellos sabían...

Oh porsupuesto que lo sabrian, despues de todo eran los campeones.

-De todas maneras es un gusto volverte a ver a Ash, y a decir verdad da más gusto ver lo mucho que has madurado como entrenador con el tiempo-. Dijo Lance.

-Aunque se ve que sigues siendo el mismo chico con el espíritu inquebrantable lleno de valentía que solo tu sabes portar-. Dijo Alder.

-Espiritu que tu Pikachu comparte contigo, por lo que él ha madurado tanto como tu-. Dijo Steven.

Ash y Pikachu se vieron felices por recibir tales cumplidos por los campeones, había algo de cierto en sus palabras.

Pero ¿Que tanto habían madurado ambos? ¿Hasta donde ha llegado su nivel?

En ese momento el de cabellera morada se acercó a Ash con la intención de tenderle la mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte finalmente Ash, soy Lionel, el campeón indiscutible de Galar-. Dijo el mencionado con la emoción al tope.

La mente de Ash y Pikachu hicieron click al instante.

El rostro lo reconocían de varias publicidades que habían visto en Galar durante sus viajes.

Era el de aquella pose característica con el Charizard al fondo.

Era el campeón de esa región.

Ash le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Lionel.

-¡Pika pikachu!-.

-También es un gusto conocerte Pikachu, aquel que no teme enfrentar a los legendarios-. Dijo Lionel sonriendo, Pikachu agradeció el cumplido.

-Veo que te han dicho lo que Pikachu y yo hemos hecho-. Dijo Ash.

-Eso y más, no negaré que ansiaba conocerte-. Dijo Lionel.

-Y aparte da gusto tener a un nuevo miembro en el grupo de los campeones regionales, y que mejor miembro que tu-. Dijo Cynthia feliz, tomando por sorpresa a Ash y a Pikachu, incluso mientras Lusamine hablaba con Kukui y Mohn junto a Wicke, escucharon eso último.

-¿Ustedes también consideran a Ash uno de ustedes?-. Pregunto Lusamine.

Charles sonrió perdonando la pequeña indiscreción no intencional de la campeona de Sinnoh. -Creo que habrá que explicar eso más a fondo, de hecho es una de las razones por las que pedí la reunión, pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg, así que me gustaría dar inicio ahora.

Dicho esto todos los presentes tomaron asiento

Los campeones se maravillaron al ver esa vista al mar a través de la gran ventana, definitivamente era un paraíso en la tierra.

Lusamine tomó su asiento, en el que seguía se sentó Mohn, después en ese lado siguieron en el orden Steven, Alder y Cynthia.

Kukui se sentó del otro lado de Lusamine, en la silla inmediata siguieron Ash y Pikachu, le siguieron Lance, Lionel y Diantha, ya por ultimo al otro lado donde estaban matriarca y profesor se sentó el Señor Goodshow, todos siendo guiados por Wicke quien al final cerró la entrada a la sala, poniéndose frente a ella para evitar interrupciones.

Ya hechas las respectivas presentaciones del profesor Kukui y de Mohn, Lusamine le cedió la palabra al Señor Goodshow, el cual acepto con gusto, a partir de este punto todos le prestaron atención al otrora presidente de Ligas Pokemon, el cual se levantó de su asiento.

A partir de este momento, historia pura se estaría escribiendo.

Historia que Alola jamás pensó tener.

Pero ahora la escribirían.

De la mano de un entrenador de cabellera azabache con su fiel Pikachu al hombro.

**Y terminamos amigos.**

**Como vieron, hubo un poco de transición en este capitulo, ya el próximo sera enteramente dedicado a la junta.**

**En cuanto al anime, estoy más hypeado que nunca, apenas vamos 20 capitulos y parece que OLM esta tirando la casa por la ventana.**

**En la ultima promo de lo que parece ser la segunda parte de la temporada, vimos a Raihan (O Roy como lo conocimos aquí en Latinoamerica y en España) a Sonia y a Korrina, esta ultima ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable, y todo parece indicar que tendremos una batalla más entre ella y Ash, esto refuerza un poco mi fe de nostálgico.**

**Y no solo eso, había predicho que del huevo saldriran o un Riolu o un Sobble, y resulta que se estaria dando la posibilidad de que ambos sean parte del equipo de Ash.**

**Y eso me encanta, Sobble es mi inicial favorito de Galar, por lo que verlo batallar junto a Ash es algo que me emociona enormemente.**

**Ya dejando mi hype a un lado, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Se despide jona-perfilador18, nos vemos.**


	7. Invitación Formal

**Buenas días, tardes o noches, dependiendo a la hora a la que leas esto**

**Ufff, un par de semanas y finalmente actualizo, han estado las cosas un poco ajetreadas con respecto al COVID en mi país.**

**La cuarentena se extendió pero su escritor regresara a clases vía online pronto... vaya locura.**

**En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi, es hora de darle protagonismo a las reviews.**

**carlos29: Hombre, lo veo posible pero a la vez no, parece que solo se le dará protagonismo al nuevo equipo de Ash, por lo que ver a los veteranos se vislumbra complicado, sobretodo a los del rancho Oak, por lo que solo quedara esperar. Ash estaba nervioso al principio, pero necesitaba tener la cabeza fria para la reunión, sino se iba a emocionar de ****más.**

**NsRedTrebol: No negare que esa era una de las ideas con respecto a Lillie, pero finalmente decidi darle un camino algo diferente, con el paso de los capitulos entenderan *guiña el ojo***

**Xibal: ¿Asi que escribes tu tambien eh? Leere tus historias, lo prometo.**

**Guest: Hijole yo creo que no se va a poder... el ship ya estaba claro en cuanto empece a escribir la historia. Pero no te preocupes, En un futuro Koharu ayudara a Ash con una cuestión que sera profundizada más tarde, no por menos presto atención a los detalles cuando estuvo en la casa de Ash...**

**Ahora si, lo que se viene es candela, así que disfruten el capitulo.**

Mientras todos los campeones tomaban asiento, Rotom, con la ayuda de Wicke, sirvieron los bocadillos, los cuales todos aceptaron con gusto.

Les llamaba la atención la pokedex voladora, y es que era curioso que el fuera uno de los encargados de la Fundación Aether.

Pero ahora la atención estaba en Charles, quien tomó la palabra mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Bien, creo que lo más conveniente para empezar es hablar a fondo de lo que Cynthia mencionó.

Todos le prestaron atención, pero la del señor Goodshow se enfocó en Lusamine y Kukui. -Antes, he de felicitarlos.

-¿Porque nos felicita?-. Pregunto Kukui sorprendido.

-Por la Liga de Alola, para ser su primera edición, estuvo muy bien organizada-. Dijo Charles.

-Solo necesitamos ver la final y el combate de exhibición, pero se puede ver que fue bien llevada por las reacciones de los espectadores-. Dijo Lance.

A Ash le salto una duda en ese momento. -¿Y cómo pudieron verlos? Hasta donde sé, la liga no fue televisada-. Esta duda también la tenían Kukui y Lusamine.

-Los pudimos ver gracias a que alguien subió los videos de esos combates al internet... ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que no hayan sido más vistos.

La mente de Ash llego a una conclusión con eso dicho, el único de quien sabía pudo grabar esos combates era Mr. Mime, lo cual hizo reír un poco al de cabellera azabache, quizá el los subió al internet.

Pero algo le llamó la atención de lo que dijo Charles ¿No fueron más vistos? ¿Eso podría significar que sus amigos de las demás regiones probablemente no sabían que él se hizo campeón de liga? Eso aterrorizaba un poco al de cabellera azabache.

-Pero bueno, dejando de lado ese detalle, fue gracias a esos 2 combates que supe de la Liga de Alola, así fue como supimos que Ash se había hecho campeón-. Dijo Charles.

-Le agradecemos las felicitaciones Sr. Goodshow, son muy especiales viniendo de usted-. Dijo Lusamine feliz, Mohn asintió ante lo dicho.

-Compartimos el pensamiento del Sr. Goodshow-. Dijo Diantha.

-Y se los agradecemos, que vengan de ustedes, los mejores entrenadores del mundo Pokémon, es algo que apreciamos de corazón-. Dijo Kukui feliz.

Charles sonrió. -Bien, proseguiré ahora con la razón del porqué venimos.

Una vez más, toda la atención estuvo en el señor, el cual fue a la ventana a contemplar un poco la vista al mar de Alola, una vista hermosa.

Finalmente suspiró y empezó a hablar. -He de empezar diciendo algo que solo saben los campeones, pero que ustedes deben saberlo también.

Estas últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a los Alolianos, incluyendo a Ash, por lo que escucharon con más atención.

-Pronto me retirare como presidente de las Ligas Pokémon.

La sorpresa cayó en ellos.

-¿Se va a retirar?-. Pregunto Kukui.

-Sí, aunque no lo quiera admitir, la edad ya me está pegando, aquí a los campeones les puede constatar que me he estado cansando un poco más que antes, claro que sigo teniendo energía y capacidad para fungir mi puesto, pero sé que pronto dejaré de tener ambos, por lo que debo dar fin a mi ciclo de ya muchos años.

A Ash y a Pikachu les entristeció un poco la noticia bajando sus cabezas mientras que Kukui estaba con la mirada perdida, el matrimonio Aether seguía viendo a Charles atentamente.

Aun así, no alcanzaron a ver que Charles empezó a sonreír y volteo a ver a los alolianos.

-Pero no sin antes dar un cierre espectacular a mi ciclo.

Para efecto inmediato, la sorpresa triste se fue tanto en campeón como profesor, su atención a él volvió a estar completa.

-Verán, mi retiro como presidente de las ligas Pokémon será el siguiente año, después del gran evento que tengo planeado.

Alguna suerte de expectativa y emoción indescriptible creció en Ash y Pikachu en ese momento.

-Ya desde hace un tiempo soñaba un torneo que reuniría a los mejores entrenadores del mundo Pokémon, un torneo que fuera más allá de las Ligas Pokémon regionales.

La expectativa creció en los alolianos.

-Un torneo donde solo el mejor triunfará sobre los demás, aquel que, de la mano con sus pokémon, se levantarán sobre todos los obstáculos.

La emoción ya estaba a tope en el de cabellera azabache y la rata.

-Esta será mi carta final al mundo pokémon, una carta de amor en forma de una competencia que reunirá a los mejores entrenadores del mundo en un torneo sinigual, la Copa Mundial de Pokémon.

Los ojos de Ash y Pikachu brillaron como pocas veces, ahora se sentían en las nubes, Kukui reaccionó tan abruptamente por el anuncio que casi cae de su silla, la pantalla de Rotom mostró una cara de absoluta sorpresa, Lusamine y Mohn no lo podían creer, un torneo enorme se aproximaba en un año.

-Ahora, para poder cumplir este sueño, tuve que hacer negociaciones, sobre todo con Unova y Kalos para que formaran parte, sumando también las confirmaciones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

-¿6 regiones formando parte en un solo torneo? Que locura-. Dijo Kukui aun sorprendido.

-Y la locura no acaba ahí-. Dijo Steven sonriendo al profesor.

-Así es, de hecho, recientemente la región Galar, de donde Lionel es el campeón, se ha sumado al torneo y será la sede del mismo-. Dijo Charles sonriendo.

-¿Galar será donde se llevará a cabo?-. Pregunto Lusamine sorprendida.

Mohn sonrió y tomó la palabra. -Da gusto saber eso, sin duda el ambiente de Galar es excelente para un torneo de estas proporciones-. Esto llamó la atención del Sr. Goodshow.

-Veo que ya sabe de antemano lo que la región de Galar tiene que ofrecer al mundo Pokémon señor Mohn-. Dijo Charles.

-Sí, lo sé de primera mano-. Dijo Mohn pensando si valía la pena decir ese detalle completo a todos los presentes.

La única que sabía ese detalle era Lusamine, quien veía a su esposo con cierta expectativa.

Charles de alguna manera se percató de eso por lo que decidió proseguir con el tema para que el matrimonio Aether no se sintiera incómodo.

-Sí, oficialmente tenemos 7 regiones confirmadas para la Copa Mundial de Pokémon, lo cual ya es excelente de por sí, pero pasa que un tiempo atrás, antes de confirmar la participación de Unova y Kalos, me habían llegado unos correos muy interesantes.

La atención de todos volvió al Sr. Goodshow.

-Estos correos eran noticias sobre lo sucedido en la Liga de Alola, más concretamente cuando fue la coronación de Ash, así fue como supe de la Liga e investigué, llegando a los videos de la final y del enfrentamiento entre ustedes 2-. Esto último dijo señalando a Ash y a Kukui, quienes estaban sorprendidos, aunque no tanto el de cabellera azabache, el ya sabía más o menos de esos correos por lo que le dijo el señor taxista.

-Y he ahí la motivación del porque quise esta reunión, es la razón del porque vine aquí con los campeones-. Charles suspiro un poco para finalmente sonreír junto a los campeones, todos veían a los alolianos. -Nos gustaría que Alola forme parte de la Copa Mundial de Pokémon.

Lusamine estaba gratamente sorprendida, no creyó que el éxito que fuera a tener la Liga seria tanto, a tal punto que la noticia hiciera eco en el mundo Pokémon, incluso al punto de tener esta oportunidad de una vez en la vida.

Kukui se sentía en un sueño.

Ni en los escenarios más salvajes que pasaron por su cabeza al saber de la junta, una Copa Mundial, y para acabarla, una donde participará Alola, era algo que nunca había contemplado.

¿Y cómo estaban Ash y Pikachu? Emoción se quedaba corto a lo que sentían.

La idea de participar en algo más allá de una Liga regional, era algo simplemente épico.

Algo fuera de toda proporción.

Con el trabajo que tenían en el Laboratorio Sakuragi, habían participado en uno que otro pequeño torneo de combates, pero jamás en algo de esta magnitud.

Lusamine, ya digiriendo todo, tomó la palabra. -Vaya, es un honor que consideren a Alola para participar en el torneo.

Kukui, ya consciente de que era la realidad, asintió ante lo dicho por Lusamine, pero no sabían que responder realmente, hasta que...

-¡Pues a Pikachu y a mí nos encantaría participar!-. Dijo Ash con determinación en su mirada.

-¡Pika! ratón amarillo respondió con la misma mirada que su entrenador, las cuales se dirigieron a todos los campeones.

Lo vieron.

Estaban decididos a participar.

La competencia aumentaba.

Lo cual satisfacía a los campeones.

-Wow, espera Ash, no nos diste tiempo a que Lusamine y yo respondiéramos-. Dijo Kukui.

-Nisiquiera sabemos si realmente podrás participar-. Dijo Lusamine, Ash estaba por hacer un puchero cuando...

-De hecho, él podría participar sin ningún problema...-. Dijo Charles poniendo su mano en su gran barba.

Los campeones ya sabían que iba a pedir, sería la segunda petición de la reunión.

-...Después de todo, tengo entendido que Alola no tiene campeón regional.

En ese momento Kukui, Lusamine y Mohn entendieron.

Ash y Pikachu cayeron en cuenta de ese detalle.

-Y pasa que Ash fue el primer campeón de Liga y derrotó al entrenador más fuerte de la región, el cual viene siendo usted Profesor-. Continuo Charles.

Lusamine ya cerró la idea de lo que quería Charles, por lo que tomó la palabra. -Entonces ¿Quiere que se reconozca a Ash como campeón regional?

Charles sonrió. -Para mí, lo es, creo que no hay mejor oportunidad para que tenga el título que ahora, después de todo, sé que con el Alola estará bien representada en la Copa Mundial de Pokémon.

Si Ash estaba impactado por lo del torneo, ahora lo estaba aún más.

¿Campeón regional? ¿Quiere decir que, oficialmente, está al nivel de Lance, Cynthia, Lionel y el resto?

Ok, no se sabe realmente si está al mismo nivel de combate que ellos, después de todo sabe perfectamente de lo excelentes entrenadores que son.

No lo iba a negar, quería probar si realmente estaba a ese nivel en este momento.

Pero por ahora dejo que la junta siguiera su curso.

-Si Ash va a representar a Alola como campeón regional, ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes participaran también?-. Pregunto Kukui a todos los campeones.

Todos asintieron.

-Así es, después de todo somos los entrenadores más fuertes de nuestras respectivas Alder.

-Y obvio que queremos participar en esta Copa, creo que no hay mejor oportunidad de ver quién es el mejor de todos que esta-. Dijo Steven.

Lusamine tomó la palabra. -Y aparte de ustedes ¿Quienes más participaran en la Copa Mundial Pokémon?

-Eso lo estamos decidiendo todavía, ya que queremos determinar un número límite por región, pero aún tenemos complicaciones-. Dijo Cynthia viendo a Lance seriamente.

Esto apeno un poco al maestro de los dragones, cuando Cynthia tenía esa mirada, estabas en problemas.

-Si, al principio teníamos la idea de hacer que todos los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del alto mando, así como de, al menos, 2 campeones de liga recientes de nuestras regiones participaran, pero pasa que algunas regiones están desiguales en número-. Explicó Diantha.

Esto confundió un poco a Kukui y al matrimonio Aether, pero no a Ash y a Pikachu.

Ellos saben de primera mano que, por ejemplo, Kanto y Johto tienen la sede del alto mando en el mismo lugar, por lo que compartían a los mismos miembros, poniendo a las regiones en desventaja numérica.

Explicando también la mirada de la campeona de Sinnoh sobre el maestro de los dragones.

También está la situación particular de su amigo Cilan, ya que comparte gimnasio con sus 3 hermanos.

Si los 3 entraran, eso pondría a Unova en ventaja sobre las demás.

Y ni se diga de los campeones de Liga, ¿Cómo decidirán quienes participan y quienes no?

En ese momento la mente de Ash hizo click en algo importante.

Si los líderes de gimnasios entraban, podría volver a batallar contra amigos suyos como Brock, Misty, Cilan y Clemont, por no decir con otros líderes con los que se llevó excelente, como Norman o Korrina.

Si miembros del alto mando entraban, significaba que podría enfrentar a miembros como Bruno, Drake y Flint, entrenadores muy habilidosos que lo ayudaron a mejorar tanto como entrenador como persona.

Y lo más importante.

Campeones de Liga.

Algunos de ellos fueron sus rivales.

Pero sobretodo.

Sus verdugos.

Entrenadores a los que no pudo superar por más esfuerzo que el hiciera.

No cabía duda.

Si participaban, era muy seguro que, durante el año próximo, se harán más fuertes que cuando los enfrentó por última vez.

En ese momento tanto Ash como Pikachu tomaron una decisión.

Volvieron a prestar atención a la junta.

-Aún estamos decidiendo el límite, por el momento lo tenemos entre 8 y 12 participantes por región, a la brevedad esperamos tener el número definitivo-. Finalizó Charles.

Kukui y Lusamine asintieron, les habían explicado todas las situaciones pertinentes.

La idea de juntar a líderes de gimnasio, miembros del alto mando, campeones de liga y regionales en un solo torneo era una locura.

Ambos pensaron.

¿Cómo será Alola representada aparte de Ash?

No tenían líderes de gimnasio, tenían a los aún no oficiales capitanes del recorrido insular.

No tenían alto mando, tenían a los kahunas.

Su único campeón de liga era Ash, y este sería ascendido a campeón regional.

...

En ese momento tanto profesor como matriarca cayeron en cuenta.

Ya contemplaban cómo iba a participar la región.

Estaban convencidos.

-Espero que a la brevedad podamos solu...-. Charles fue interrumpido.

-Aceptamos-. Tanto profesor como matriarca dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ahora el turno de ser los sorprendidos gratamente fueron Charles y los campeones.

Ash y Pikachu vieron con ojos brillosos a ambos.

Mohn estaba siendo testigo de historia pura, a lo que solo pudo sonreír, misma reacción en Wicke y Rotom, este último lo mostraba en su pantalla.

-Alola formará parte de la Copa Mundial de Pokémon-. Dijo Lusamine.

-Y les podemos asegurar que será bien representada-. Dijo Kukui con orgullo viendo a Ash y a Pikachu, los cuales se mostraron muy emocionados, a tal punto que sus ojos brillaron más fuerte que el sol de Alola.

Los campeones se mostraron satisfechos ante la decisión a su manera.

Lance y Alder cruzaron los brazos y sonrieron.

Steven acomodo su megallave, señal de que el reto apuntaba a ser más difícil... y emocionante.

Cynthia y Diantha asintieron y se mostraron muy felices.

Lionel solo vio la reacción del chico y de su Pikachu.  
Si se sentía identificado con ellos con lo poco que sabía previamente, ahora sentía que veía en ellos exactamente a él y a su Charmander cuando empezaron el reto de los gimnasios.

Cuando iniciaron su aventura.

Algo que hacía sentir una enorme nostalgia en el pelimorado.  
-Bien amigo, participaremos en la Copa Mundial, daremos todo por ganarla-. Dijo Ash a su compañero.

-¡Pika pika!

-No te confíes Ash, recuerda que no serás el único que busque ganarla-. Provocó Lance al de Pueblo Paleta, este respondió sonriendo junto a Pikachu.

-Y espero que lo den todo, porque yo iré con todos mis compañeros pokémon-. Dijo Ash con determinación.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron un poco.

Sabían de todos los pokémon de Ash gracias a las Ligas.

Si iba con todo el equipo, el peligro que representaba era claro.

De repente la sala de juntas empezó a tomar un aura competitiva.

-Je, no dejare que te quedes con la gloria solo para ti Ash-. Dijo Steven sonriendo.

-Será emocionante aumentar mi racha invicta a costa de ustedes-. Provocó Lionel a todos los presentes haciendo su señal característica.

-Veremos si tu Gigamax puede dominar a las megas-. Provocó Diantha al campeón de Galar, señalando su megallave.

-Esa es la competencia que se busca en este torneo, dará más placer el derrotarlos-. Dijo Cynhia sonriendo pícaramente.

-Más placer será dejar a tu equipo en el suelo gracias a mi-. Provocó Alder a la campeona de Sinnoh.

La sala de juntas se empezó a llenar de provocaciones entre campeones. Ash estaba respondiendo a Lance y a Steven, incluso Pikachu incito a que sacaran a sus Pokémon, la rata tenía ganas de patear traseros.

Lionel y Diantha seguían provocándose viendo si eran mejores las Megas o el Dynamax.

Alder y Cynthia presumían que los pokémon de uno barrerían el suelo con los del otro mutuamente.

El matrimonio Aether era testigo mudo de lo increíblemente competitivos que eran los campeones.

Era claro que todos buscarían el mismo objetivo en un año.

Kukui estaba incrédulo a lo que veía.

Ash y Pikachu estaban al tú por tú ante 2 campeones regionales.

Era claro que el de cabellera azabache no se sentía intimidado ante el gran reto.

Al contrario.

Estaba emocionado.

Tal como cuando participó en la Liga de Alola.

Claro que las provocaciones no iban más allá.

Pero Charles quería calmar las cosas, solo que, a su edad ¿Cómo controlar a 7 campeones regionales que estaban a nada de sacar a sus Pokémon y hacer del lugar un campo de batalla?

Mohn se dio cuenta de la situación así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Saco una Lujo Ball de su saco, la cual abrió.

Sin que los campeones se percataran, de la Lujo Ball salió un pokémon de color morado casi en su totalidad, pero su pecho y parte de su cara eran de color azul.

En su nuca y espalda tenía unos picos del mismo color azul que tenían forma de una peluca rockera.

Al salir, no prestó atención a donde estaba, pero sí de la situación.

Vio a su entrenador y sonrió.

Había una enorme discusión que apaciguar.

Con estilo.

-Hey Toxtricity, usa Vozarrón para calmarlos.

Dicho y hecho, el pokémon grito de una manera muy fuerte, logrando su cometido.

Todos los campeones taparon sus oídos, incluidos el matrimonio Aether, Kukui, Charles. Wicke y Rotom-dex.

Incluso el ventanal, así como los muebles alrededor se movieron de un lado a otro producto del tremendo ruido que producía este Pokémon.

Solo necesito de un par de segundos para calmarlos.

Una vez que termino el grito y dejo de temblar el entorno, giraron para ver la fuente del grito, viendo al Pokémon, el cual solo les sonrió de manera burlesca.

-Bien Toxtricity.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a este nuevo Pokémon, con excepción de Lusamine y Lionel.

-Cariño, no era necesario que hicieras eso-. Regaño Lusamine a Mohn, el cual solo sonrió rascando su cabeza con su mano, gesto que repitió el Pokémon.

-Lo siento-. Dijo el patriarca Aether.

-Wow, ¿Quién es ese Pokémon Señor Mohn?-. Pregunto Ash con emoción.

-¿Y porque nos deja sordos a casi todos?-. Reclamo Lance tocándose el odio.

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Porque no lo tengo en mi base de datos-roto?-. Dijo Rotom-dex en tono de desesperación.

-Es un compañero que conocí en Galar, se llama Toxtricity-. Dijo Mohn.

Lionel, aun dolido del odio, saco su Rotom-teléfono.

-Bueno, dejaremos que mi teléfono les diga la información de este Pokémon.

El teléfono identificó al Pokémon, haciendo que los campeones se juntaran con Lionel, aumentando los celos de Rotom-dex

_Toxtricity, el Pokémon punk, de tipo Eléctrico-Veneno. Forma Grave, una de las evoluciones de Toxel, la otra siendo la forma Aguda. Puede liberar descargas eléctricas de hasta 15,000 voltios, esto gracias al órgano en su pecho el cual funciona como generador, siempre enfrenta a sus rivales portándose de manera chulesca._

-Y como dijo Mohn, es de Galar-. Dijo Lionel mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Oh vaya, es impresionante-. Dijo Ash con emoción.

-¡Pika!-. Dijo Pikachu.

-Así que él es quien nos deja casi sordos-. Dijo Alder sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que era la mejor manera de decir que se dejarán de provocar y guardaran esas energías para el torneo ¿No creen?-. Dijo Charles sonriendo.

Esto saco unas risas en los presentes, incluidos los pokémon eléctricos.

Ya pasado un par de minutos, Mohn agradeció a Toxtricity y lo devolvió a su Lujo Ball.

Los campeones regresaron a sus respectivos asientos, y en ese momento Cynthia tomó la palabra.

-Por cierto, sé que estamos con la situación de que aún no hay un número determinado de participantes por región pero debo preguntar ¿Cómo clasificarían a los demás participantes?

-Cierto, leí en el hotel donde nos hospedamos que no hay gimnasios aquí, sino que hay algo llamado Reto de las Islas...-. Prosiguió Lance.

En buen momento Kukui tomó la palabra. -Eso es cierto, aquí tenemos el Reto de las Islas.

-A diferencia de las demás regiones, efectivamente no tenemos aquí gimnasios ni alto mando, sino que seguimos una tradición que se ha mantenido por siglos, también lo llamamos el Recorrido Insular-. Continuo Lusamine.

Esto abrió interrogantes para el grupo de campeones ¿Una región que no tenía ni gimnasios ni Alto Mando?

-Me imagino que quieren saber a fondo del Recorrido Insular ¿Verdad? -. Pregunto Kukui, una vez más el grupo asintió.

Ahora fue Rotom-dex quien tomó la palabra. -El recorrido insular tiene una estructura algo similar a sus regiones, cuando los nuevos entrenadores cumplen los 10 años, tienen la opción de iniciar el recorrido insular en ese mismo momento o bien cursar la escuela Pokémon y ellos decidirán cuándo iniciarlo-roto.

Rotom paso de la imagen de la región a una donde se mostraban a las 3 iniciales de la región. -Cuando quieran iniciarlo, el entrenador decidirá cuál será su inicial, los cuales son Rowlet, de tipo planta. Litten, de tipo fuego o Popplio, de tipo agua-roto.

-Una vez que hayan decidido, así como de un ritual de iniciación que se lleva a cabo, oficialmente dará comienzo su recorrido insular, el cual es un viaje por las 4 islas de Alola superando diferentes pruebas-. Prosiguió Kukui.

-¿Y en qué consisten esas pruebas?-. Pregunto Lance intrigado.

-Para empezar, primero en cada isla el entrenador debe superar las pruebas contra los Pokémon dominantes-roto

-¿Pokémon dominantes?-. Pregunto Diantha.

-Si, son pokémon muy especiales ya que son más grandes que un pokemon normal, así como más fuertes-. Dijo Kukui.

-Tomemos de ejemplo la prueba de tipo normal, la cual es la única que hay en la Isla Melemele-roto-. Respondió Rotom-dex enseñando la Cueva Sotobosque, el lugar de la prueba

Ash y Pikachu sonrieron sin que los demás se percataran, ellos ya sabían de qué iba la prueba exactamente, pero dejaron que los campeones lo descubrieran por sí solos.

-Esta prueba se hace dependiendo de si es de día o de noche, ya que los pokémon a los que se enfrentará el entrenador cambian-roto.

-Si la prueba la hace en el día, el entrenador debe enfrentar a 3 escurridizos Yungoos, si supera esa parte con éxito, podrá enfrentar al pokémon dominante, que es un Gumshoos, pero si la hace en la noche, la primera parte consistirá de 3 Rattatas Alolianos y el pokémon dominante será un Raticate de Alola-. Explicó Kukui mientras Rotom-dex mostraba fotos de los pokémon.

La impresión fue grande para los campeones, y más al ver que tenían el doble de tamaño de lo que su especie tenía normalmente.

-Como mencionamos, en Melemele solo hay una prueba de este tipo, pero en las demás islas hay también, en Akala hay 3, en Ula Ula hay 2 y en Poni solo hay una-roto.

-Vale mencionar que algunas serán nuevas como la de Poni y las de Ula Ula, ya que antes los kahunas eran los que daban las pruebas, pero recientemente se decidió que habría capitanes que se encargarían de estas, lo cual dio pie a nuevas pruebas-. Explicó Kukui.

Esto llamó la atención de Ash, eso sí era algo nuevo.

-Los capitanes serían el equivalente directo a los líderes de gimnasios en ese sentido-. Dijo Lusamine.

Los campeones asintieron en señal de entendimiento, he ahí el primer indicio de los participantes que Alola podría traer al torneo.

-¿Se podría saber quiénes serían esos capitanes?-. Preguntó con curiosidad Steven.

Kukui cruzó los brazos. -Bueno, sucede que no ejercerán el puesto hasta dentro de 6 meses-. Kukui vio a los ojos a Ash para luego sonreír. -Pero ya recibieron la bendición de los kahunas para ejercer dichos puestos.

Rotom procedió a mostrar las fotos de los futuros capitanes, así como de los tipos que usan y dónde estaran sus pruebas.

Los campeones y Charles analizaron detenidamente las fotos, sin duda podrían ser los más jóvenes en participar en el torneo.

Lo que no vieron fueron los rostros de gran sorpresa en Ash y Pikachu.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Ellos serán los capitanes?!-. Pregunto Ash con felicidad.

-Así es Ash, ellos serán-. Dijo Kukui sonriendo.

-¿Son amigos tuyos Ash?-. Preguntó Charles feliz.

-Lo son, y muy buenos amigos-. Dijo Ash con felicidad.

-¡Pika!-. Respondió Pikachu con la misma felicidad que su entrenador.

Esa felicidad fue compartida a los demás campeones, los cuales sonrieron con tan solo ver a Ash.

Sin duda no tenía dificultades para compartir sus emociones y transmitirla a los demás.

Luego de ese momento de grata sorpresa para el de cabellera azabache, Lionel prosiguió con otra pregunta.

-¿Y los llamados kahunas vendrían siendo el equivalente al alto mando?.

-Así es, si el participante del recorrido insular logra completar las pruebas de la isla, tendrá derecho a tener su gran prueba, la cual consiste en enfrentar al kahuna, es decir, al rey de la isla-. Explicó Kukui, mientras que Rotom enseñaba las fotos de los kahunas, mostrando a que isla pertenecían.

Los campeones pudieron ver un contraste muy interesante.

A excepción de la última, daba la impresión de que eran todos unos veteranos de las batallas, en comparación a los jóvenes capitanes.

El perfecto equilibrio entre la juventud y la experiencia.

Curioso es que el futuro campeón regional sea un perfecto equilibrio entre ambas cosas.

Un campeón que ya entraría a la adultez en un par de años pero que tenía la experiencia de todo un veterano.

A medida que los campeones veían y pensaban en toda esta información, era inevitable pensar que Alola tenía un aura única comparada a las demás regiones.

Agregarla a la Copa Mundial parecía ser una decisión más sabia a medida de los minutos.

-Ahora con la renovación del reto de las Islas ¿Que tendrían planeado para la Liga regional? -. Pregunto Alder.

Kukui sonrió. -Bueno, justamente en 6 meses, cuando los capitanes tomen el rol de manera oficial, se llevará a cabo la segunda edición de la Liga Pokémon de Alola.

Esto captó la atención inmediata de Ash una vez más.

-¿La segunda edición? Eso es genial.

-De hecho, Ash, aprovechamos ahora para decirte que se debe contar con tu asistencia para entonces-. Dijo Lusamine feliz.

-Por supuesto, cuenten con nosotros.

-¡Pika!

-Me imagino que ahí se tendría a otro representante de Alola para la Copa-. Dijo Charles.

-Sí, es lo más seguro-roto-. Dijo Rotom.

Eso ya daba una idea clara de la participación en la región.

Y probablemente contribuiría al formato definitivo del torneo, o al menos así pensaba Charles.

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Entonces, oficialmente, Alola forma parte de la Copa Mundial de Pokémon, y Ash será el campeón regional-. Dijo Charles feliz.

A Kukui le tránsito una gran idea.

-Ash, si te apetece la idea, se te reconocerá como campeón regional durante la Liga Pokémon de Alola en 6 meses, ¿Te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo, sirve que lo hablamos con los Kahunas también, así como con los futuros capitanes-. Dijo Lusamine.

-Claro, nosotros estaríamos encantados de venir en 6 meses-. Dijo Ash emocionado, no podía esperar a contarle a sus amigos.

-Pika pikachu.

En ese momento Lance tocó el hombro de Ash, quien volteo, vio en el maestro de los dragones una mirada seria, pero no para regañarlo, sino para aconsejarlo.

-Ash, espero estés consciente de lo que significa ser campeón regional.

El de cabellera azabache se quedó extrañado ante lo dicho por Lance, incluso Pikachu dejó ver la misma sensación.

-Oh vamos Lance, el chico aún no tiene el puesto de manera oficial y ya le quieres echar todo el peso encima-. Regaño Alder.

-Aparte, no creo que sea el momento de pensarlo ahora, déjalo para cuando acabe el torneo-. Secundo Steven al campeón de Unova.

-Esperen- Dijo Cynthia antes de que Lance respondiera. Ash ahora presto atención a la campeona de Sinnoh mientras se acercaba, el maestro de los dragones se hizo a un lado.

-En parte Lance tiene razón, ya que ser campeón regional no es un puesto nada fácil Ash, y debes estar consciente de la gran carga que te espera una vez que aceptes el puesto y lo tomes a tiempo completo.

La campeona de Sinnoh paso de mostrar un rostro serio a una sonrisa.

-Pero Steven y Alder tienen también tienen razón, es algo que por el momento no tienes que pensar dado el torneo, y aunque no te conozco tanto como ellos o con quienes has entablado amistad en tus viajes...-. Dijo esto señalando a Kukui y a Lusamine. -...Sé que te querrás enfocar al cien, disfrutar la competencia y darlo todo en el torneo junto a tus compañeros Pokémon.

Ash y Pikachu pasaron de mostrarse extrañados a sonreír.

-Si Pikachu, eso te incluye a ti también-. Sonrió Cynthia al roedor kantoniano.

-Pikaaaa.

Todos los presentes se mostraron felices y en cierta manera aliviados.

En cuanto a Ash...

Si, habría mucho que pensar.

¿Qué responsabilidades conllevaba ser campeón regional?

¿Esto era una señal de que su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplirse?

¿Era hora de tomar decisiones enormes en su vida?

¿Cómo repercutirán estas en su vida, en sus familiares y en sus amigos?

Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Por ahora el objetivo de Ash era claro.

Participar en la Copa Mundial de Pokémon.

Junto a sus compañeros.

Junto a su familia Pokémon.

Y no solo darían el todo.

Querían ganarla.

No.

Irían a ganarla.

La determinación en el chico de Pueblo Paleta estaba al tope.

Y sabía que su primer compañero la compartiría.

Había mucho que planear.

Un año no era tanto tiempo.

Pero era suficiente.

Dejó de lado por el momento esas cuestiones al escuchar la voz de Rotom-dex.

-Por cierto ¿El mundo Pokémon ya sabe de este torneo-roto?

-A decir verdad, no completamente-. Dijo Charles.

-Hemos procurado guardar la noticia, pero ya saben, en estos días donde la gente está más atenta gracias a las redes sociales, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, aunque son leves por suerte-. Explicó Diantha.

-Ahora que tenemos la confirmación oficial de 8 regiones para la Copa Mundial, creo que ya podemos revelarlo-. Dijo Lionel.

-Te doy la razón Lionel, aparte servirá para que empiecen a tener al pendiente a sus líderes de gimnasio y a sus altos mandos ó Charles.

-¿Que revelarían exactamente? Aún no están todos los participantes definidos-. Pregunto Kukui.

-Bueno, lo que tenemos hasta ahora, la confirmación de las 8 regiones y la participación de sus campeones regionales, y tranquilos, no tienen que estar conmigo cuando lo revele, yo mismo daré toda la información-. Explicó Charles con seguridad en sus palabras.

Los campeones asintieron.

Así que tocaba que todos sus entrenadores fuertes supieran del torneo y se prepararan.

Ash veía venir lo inevitable.

Sus amigos sabrían que se hizo campeón regional.

Y él no les había contado.

Nisiquiera ha hablado con algunos de ellos en ya bastante tiempo.

Se quería dar un palmazo en la cara en ese momento.

Los únicos que lo sabían eran Tracey, Brock, Misty, Gou, Koharu y, obviamente, sus amigos de Alola.

Si, era posible que el profesor Oak le dijera a Gary por ejemplo.

Si, era posible que Brock le dijera la gran noticia a May, a Max y a Dawn.

Y ¿Quién sabe? Dawn pudo correr la noticia hacía Iris y Cilan.

Sí, no era el mejor amigo del mundo definitivamente.

Para Ash solo quedaba que la noticia se diera y que ellos se sorprendieran.

Aunque lo más probable es que lo fueran a regañar por no haberles dicho antes.

Solo tocaba prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Ash suspiro.

En ese momento una alarma sonó en toda la Fundación Aether.

Una alarma muy similar para Ash y Pikachu.

Similar a la que escuchaba en la Escuela Pokémon cuando ellos venían a hacer de las suyas.

Al primero que vio reaccionar fue a Kukui, este hecho un gran suspiro de frustración en voz alta.

-No otra vez... confiaba que hoy no molestarán.

-¿Quiénes no vendrían a molestar?-. Preguntó Cynthia con intriga.

-Ultraentes-. Dijo Kukui en una aparente voz baja, pero que fue escuchada por los cercanos a él, incluyendo a Mohn.

Este ya se mostraba bastante incomodo a la situación, su memoria empezaba a revivir malos recuerdos.

Y no de los más gratos que se podrían decir.

Lusamine notó esto y buscaba calmar a su esposo, no sin antes…

-Ash, es seguro que los demás ultraguardianes hayan escuchado la alarma, reúnete con ellos. Rotom, tu también.

-Ultraentendido Lusamine-. Dijeron Ash y Rotom acatando la orden.

-¡Pika pika!

Los 3 salieron de la sala de juntas para reunirse con sus amigos para ver que Ultraente estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Evidentemente los más confusos de la situación eran los campeones y el señor Goodshow.

-Uh ¿Que fue todo eso?-. Preguntó Steven.

-Es una situación que hay que controlar, no es nada grave-. Dijo Lusamine, dejando sin querer más confundidos a los campeones, pero no presto atención a eso, quería ver si su esposo estaba bien antes de evaluar la situación.

-¿Se siente bien señor Mohn?-. Preguntó Charles, quien no pudo evitar acercarse viendo la cara casi catatónica del patriarca Aether.

Mohn no hizo caso, seguía teniendo esa cara, preocupando a los presentes.

-Tranquilo cariño, los ultraguardianes se harán cargo, no tienes que revivir eso nuevamente-. Dijo Lusamine acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

Esta vez las palabras surtieron efecto, Mohn regreso al mundo a donde pertenecía.

Ya no se sintió en aquel donde estuvo sin que él lo pidiera.

Aquel que lo separó de su familia por años.

Solo abrazo a su esposa.

-Perdón por preocuparte.

-No es tu culpa querido...

La escena era incómoda para los presentes.

Pero no por sentirse como estar de más, sino que se sentían mal por él.

Parecía ser que lo que fueran esos seres, habían dejado una marca nada amable en el patriarca Aether.

En los campeones nacía el instinto de apoyar.

De hecho, Lance se iba a acercar, pero Charles lo detuvo.

No era necesario que ellos intervinieran.

Sea lo que sea que fuera, Ash y sus amigos se encargaran de ello.

Y todo apuntaba a que era un problema solo de familia.

Por lo que solo quedaba ver si ellos tenían la confianza para hablar...

Después del momento de apoyo, el cual culminó en un beso de consuelo, Mohn asintió señalando que se sentía mejor, era hora de tomar la iniciativa para la matriarca.

-Bien, es hora de evaluar la situación.

Wicke se acercó con una tableta, las señales del avistamiento ya estaban presentes.

Kukui se acercó a Mohn quien ya estaba recobrando la compostura, el arrepentimiento era evidente.

-Lo siento...

-No se preocupe, sé que no fue su intención-. Dijo Mohn sonriendo, haciendo que Kukui también sonriera, después este volteo a ver a los campeones, teniendo rostros expectantes.

-Es una larga historia la que tenemos con ellos...

Ash, Pikachu y Rotom estaban llegando al jardín de la Fundación, los empleados del lugar y los Pokémon estaban en estado de alerta.

-Lo malo es que no nos podremos poner los trajes de ultraguardianes-. Dijo Ash con algo de pena.

Rotom mostró en su pantalla una gran sonrisa. -No te preocupes Ash, no creas que me la pase solo firmando papeles en la Fundación-roto.

Tanto Ash como Pikachu mostraron confusión, pero por ahora no preguntarían.

Los ruidos de los pasos de sus amigos estaban llegando hacia el, aunque no estaban todos.

Faltaban Faba y los profesores.

-Efectivamente todos la escuchamos-. Dijo Ash.

-¿Con que ultraente estamos lidiando?-. Preguntó Kiawe.

-No lo sé, Lusamine solo me dijo que nos reuniéramos ¿Que paso con Faba y los profesores?-. Pregunto Ash.

-Se separaron de nosotros y fueron directo con mi madre, Faba solo nos dijo que vinieramos aquí-. Respondió Gladio.

-¿Cómo te fue en la junta Ash?-. Preguntó Lana.

-Estuvo genial, pero ustedes me tienen mucho que explicar-. Respondió Ash.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto Mallow confundida.

-Ehm, bueno, eso será después, por el momento tenemos un ultraente con el que lidiar-. Dijo Sophocles enfocándose en lo más importante en ese momento.

-Y a atraparlo-. Dijo Gou sonriendo junto a Scorbunny.

-Primero que no cause problemas-. Regaño Koharu a su amigo con Yamper corriendo alrededor de ella.

-Esperen un momento, no creo que ustedes puedan venir con nosotros-. Dijo Gladio a los 2 chicos de Ciudad Carmin.

-Uh vamos...-. Reclamo Gou.

-Tienen razón Gou, ellos sabrían cómo lidiar con el problema, recuerda que tienen experiencia-. Explicó Koharu.

Ash pensó un poco en cómo solucionar esto, más que nada pensando en la felicidad de su amigo.

-Gou, se cuánto quieres atraparlo, con gusto dejo que nos acompañen, estoy seguro que la experiencia servirá a ambos.

-¿Seguro Ash?-. Dijo Gladio a su rival, este solo sonrió.

-Tranquilo Gladio, estoy seguro.

-Bien, pero tu estas a cargo de ellos.

-Querrás decir que todos nosotros, tú no te escapas Gladio-. Dijo Lana.

El chico solo suspiro, no iba a negar darles la razón.

-Gracias Ash, de verdad que gracias-. Dijo Gou sonriendo.

-No hay de que amigo-. Dijo Ash correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su amigo, después observo a Koharu.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Sé que te incomodan, pero no son del todo malos.

La chica de cabello carmesí la pensó.

¿Quizá no eran tan malos y los había prejuzgado?

Definitivamente tenía que quitarse ese aspecto de juzgar por la portada.

Quizá esta era una pequeña oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Bien Ash, iré con ustedes.

Gou se sintió más feliz todavía.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada grave mientras estemos juntos-. Dijo Kiawe emitiendo confianza en la chica, surtió efecto en el momento que sonrió al grupo.

Ash saco una pokebola de su bolsillo, la cual se la entregó a Gou.

Ya sabía de quién era, había viajado en su lomo un par de horas antes.

-En cuanto salgamos a ver lo que está pasando, nos siguen junto a Dragonite.

Gou asintió. -Entendido Ash.

-Necesito a los ultraguardianes en el elevador para que se preparen-roto-. Ordenó Rotom-dex.

Los chicos acataron la orden y se metieron al elevador de la fundación, Gou y Koharu se adelantaron a los helipuertos para esperar la señal.

Rotom-dex se acercó al elevador y escribió un comando secreto, y este empezó a descender.

Era hora del regreso de los ultraguardianes.

**Y terminamos el capitulo.**

**... Me siento mal compas, el COVID se ha cobrado la transmisión del anime, y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse chidas.**

**Pero bueno, se entienden las razones, despues de todo no solo le paso a Pokémon, y la situación no es la mejor que se diga.**

**Solo queda esperar a que pase la pandemia y que se estabilize todo, espero que todos sigamos con buena salud.**

**Cuidense mucho lectores, espero que en sus paises esten manejando bien el tema, en el mio pues se controla en la medida de lo posible.**

**Este 2020 es una maldita locura andante, pero en fin**

**Como siempre, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Se despide jona-perfilador18, nos vemos.**


End file.
